


Lover and Rival

by Gananimal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Basically this whole story is me blue balling my audience, Brook/Yorki, Chopper/Original Character, Fanart, Fight to be Seme, Going from Pre Timeskip into Post Timeskip looks for both Sanji and Zoro, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Zoro/Ace, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Minor Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Sanji has many fantasies, Sexual Humor, Some Usopp/Kaya, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating since forever Sanji and Zoro are ready to take the next step in their relationship i.e. sex.<br/>However their first time doesn’t go quite as plan, turns out they both want to top! So what to do, talk it out naa instead why not make a game out of it!<br/>Place your bets Love Cook vs Marimo who’s going to win?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As always chapter had been beta read by the wonderful not_an_addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

Before they became lovers they were friends… kind of. The two would always get into some sort of confrontation over the smallest thing and if left unchecked a simple spat could evolve into a full blown brawl. Not surprisingly this habit carried on from high school to college, where Sanji was studying to become a chef and Zoro a police offer. However, as they got older their fights seemingly got more intimate as both men were no longer trying to hurt each other but were instead trying to catch a quick feel of the other. Of course they weren’t as discreet as they thought. Indeed, their friends could obviously tell; in fact they were so obvious that a two year old could figure out their intentions and that’s where Luffy came in.

 It started out as any other argument with both men red faced and ready to turn to violence. While everybody was groaning and Nami was readying her fists, Luffy just stood there staring at the pair for a moment. He couldn’t help but notice how close their faces were and then it all clicked for him. Maybe Sanji and Zoro were trying to kiss each other but were too shy to do it properly. So, being the good friend that he was he decided to help them out. He grabbed the back of both his friends’ heads and pushed until their faces collided.

Everybody was silent for a moment not sure what to do and waiting to see what would happen next. “See? It’s as easy as that so next time you two can do on your own!” Luffy looked extremely pleased with himself and flashed them a huge grin. On the other hand, Sanji and Zoro both stared at him in shock, then turned to look at their friends and finally at each other before running away in the opposite direction.

A week later, both of them mustered up the courage to face each other and after several moments of awkward silence they managed to confess their feelings. When they finally decided to tell everyone, they were shocked to see that the group had set up a betting pool on how and when their confession would take place.

So the two officially started dating after their ‘announcement’ and as the saying goes the rest is history and the two of them lived happily ever after…until today.

“Hey Zoro don’t you think something missing from our relationship?” It was this one little sentence that kick started Armageddon.

 

 


	2. Get Ready To Rumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

“Oi Marimo, were you listening to me? I said there was something missing in our relationship!”

Zoro simply replied with a grunt and took another sip from his coffee. However, his response wasn’t good enough for the cook. “Are you listening or do you have so few brain cells in that empty head of yours that you don’t understand what I’m saying?!” Zoro let out a sigh as he put down his mug and looked straight into his lover’s eyes.  “Look, if you’re horny just say so, but make it quick, I need to leave for work in ten minutes.”

“Wha?” Was all Sanji could say. He was too surprised by his lover’s deduction to form a proper sentence. Sanji’s bewilderment amused Zoro and he couldn’t help but flash a cocky grin at the blonde. “Don’t deny it. I know what you’ve been doing in the bathroom every morning.  No wonder it takes you an hour every day to get ready.”

Instantly Sanji’s emotions did a 180 from surprise to irritation. “Please, unlike you, I have an image to uphold. What would the ladies think of me if I left the house looking ragged and unkempt?”

“Says the man who moans my name every morning… yeah if you think that turning on the shower was covering it up you’re wrong, you’re loud as hell!”

Zoro’s smile grew as he watched the love cook stammer, he could see the man becoming red and his eye looked like it was going to pop out of its socket. Seeing that he had won, he took one last sip from his coffee, got off his chair and walked over to Sanji. The blonde tried to look away but Zoro grabbed him by the chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t fret. I’ve been waiting too, so just hold on a little longer. We’ll continue this when I come home from work”.

Sanji remained speechless and could only watch as Zoro put on his coat and began to head out the door only to pause for a brief moment and turn directly to him “I love you”, he smirked and carried on his way to work. As soon as the door closed Sanji raced to the kitchen to find some tissues for his nose. Damn bastard saying I love you at a time like this. After successfully shoving tissues up his nose, he took a moment to have a quick smoke to calm himself.

“So tonight we’re finally going to do it” he thought and in no time his mind was running wild with all types of perverted… no ‘romantic’ fantasies. He immediately called Zeff and told the old man he was calling in sick and hung up mid-way through his screaming. He looked at the clock and saw that it would be another nine more hours before Zoro would return.

“Well better get started then can’t wait to see the look on his face!”

…………………………………………………………………………….

“Really Sanji was this all necessary?”

“Obviously! This is our first time so it has to be special!”

Zoro face palmed, he should have known better than to leave Sanji home alone. Going into the relationship he knew of course that his partner was a romantic, but the cook had a tendency to take such ideas to the extreme. Case in point their bedroom, if he could even call it that anymore. Sanji somehow redecorated the whole room to look like a honeymoon suite. Suddenly a very disturbing thought appeared in Zoro’s mind “ _Oh God I hope he doesn’t propose after we’re done!”_

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about. I think it sets the mood nicely.”

Zoro internally groaned as he stared into the bedroom: everything was lit in a dim candle light, there were rose petals scattered everywhere, and the bed sheets had been replaced with red silk spread. Oh and there were also white chocolate hearts scattered across the bed. Zoro wanted to tell Sanji that it was tacky as hell but he stopped himself, after all the whole point of tonight was to get laid. Why punish himself by pissing off the cook?

Well at least Sanji looked decent and that was something positive to focus on. The man was sharply dressed, as always expected. His attire was more loose-fitting and it looked far more comfortable than his regular clothes. He wore a cream dress shirt; all the buttons except for the two at the bottom were left open leaving Zoro a clear view of Sanji’s tone chest. He blushed a little when he saw a peek of his lover’s nipple. He never knew the chefs’ nipples could be so pink or hard for that matter. His eyes carried down to the slacks he was wearing and Zoro was surprised to see a very noticeable bulge poking out.

“Done checking me out?” Zoro panicked for a second and quickly looked back up to Sanji’s face. That turned out to be a big mistake since he could feel his cock jump. Sanji’s eyes were lidded, full of lust and need, his cheeks were a little pink and he was licking his lips while staring directly at him. Zoro couldn’t wait anymore. He could feel himself growing hard with each passing moment. Quickly he tore off his holster and was about to remove his top but Sanji stopped him.

Zoro looked at the cook in confusion but the blond responded with a deep laugh and gave him a quick peck. “Come on, it’s no fun if you do it yourself. Let me give you a hand.”

Quickly Sanji moved his nimble hands from Zoro’s wrist to his shirt and in no time his dress blue shirt was off revealing his white tank top. Sanji’s hands then roamed to his belt and by that time Zoro had enough of his boyfriend taking the lead. He grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and crashed their lips together darting his tongue inside his mouth and soon a battle for control broke out. Both men pressed on, trying to dominate the kiss, but once they heard the familiar clicks of their belts they briefly separated in order to rid themselves of the troublesome fabric.

Zoro took a moment to really check Sanji out and couldn’t believe how sexy the cook looked with only a dress-shirt and a pair of leopard print underwear on. Sanji chuckled as he watched Zoro getting hot and heavy for him, he especially liked the way the Marmio’s Adam apple bobbed up and down. Deciding to give his lover a show he slowly took off his shirt and playfully tugged at his underwear. Meanwhile Zoro’s mind was going crazy. He had never wanted the cook so badly, but at the same time he realized something: in all the time that he had known Sanji, he had never actually seen the other man naked.

With that new knowledge in mind, Zoro could feel his heart racing and his patience crumbling. Quickly, he ripped away his tank top and tackled Sanji onto the bed and began assaulting the blond with kisses. Meanwhile his hands went straight to the blonde’s underwear and just as he was about to rip them off Sanji’s hands stopped him.

Sanji broke away from his kiss and whispered into his ear “Easy there cowboy, we have all night” he said before taking his earrings into his mouth and tugging slowly at them. Zoro growled and could feel Sanji smiling as the blond released his earnings and started to suck behind his ear causing Zoro to shiver. A small moan broke out from the green haired man as Sanji began to kiss around his neck. _“So his neck is his weakness good to know”_ he thought and as Zoro shivered with pleasure. Sanji used this opportunity to switch their positions and have his lover to be the one laying on the bed. He wanted to explore Zoro’s body and discover more of his sweet spots. Unfortunately, Zoro had different plans.

All this teasing was driving him mad and at the rate Sanji was going it would be morning before he got a chance to stick it in him. “Enough!” He shouted and flipped the blond over grabbing at his underwear and attempting to tear it off “Oi! Those are expensive! Didn’t anyone tell you that patience is a virtue?!”

“Fuck patience! I want you!” Zoro growled as he finally tore through the fabric and revealed Sanji’s crotch. Sanji sighed and for a moment closed his eyes waiting for Zoro to go down on him, but instead the green hair bastard burst into laughter. “What’s so funny?”

Zoro was practically doubling over when Sanji opened his eyes and kicked Zoro’s shoulder “Tell me!”

Zoro couldn’t help it. Never in a millions years would he have guess that Sanji’s pubes were well not only black but curly just like his eyebrows. He took a moment to calm himself and then looked up at his very pissed off lover “Guess the drapes matches the carpet eh?”

“Oh screw you Mamrio! Let’s see what you’ve got!” He immediately pushed Zoro onto his back and tore apart his trunks revealing his nether region “Hmp nothing special… just looks like a patch of grass”

“Still better that having barbwire for pubes!” Zoro burst into laughter once again, but was quickly cut off when a sudden wetness surrounded his length. “And you call me impatient!” he moaned as Sanji’s tongue slid through his slit. _“Damn he’s pretty good at this”_ Zoro thought as he watched his lover go down on his length. However, not wanting to be the one receiving all the attention, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand. He cocked his brow at the flavor Sanji chose. _Really?! Rose flavor? What the hell was that even supposed to be?_ Whatever… it wasn’t like he was going to put this in his mouth to begin with.

Sanji was so focused on his task to make Zoro scream out his name that he didn’t hear the lube being opened nor did he feel Zoro pouring it onto his fingers until it was too late. Sanji shrieked as he felt wet fingers probing at his entrance and immediately jolted upwards almost breaking Zoro’s nose in the process.

“What the fuck Sanji!” The green hair man screamed as he rubbed his nose

“I should be the one saying that! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“What kind of stupid question is that? Obviously, I’m preparing you dumbass!”

“Preparing? Why would I need preparing?!”

“Then how else am I supposed to put my dick in you without hurting you?!”

There was a moment of silence as the two men stared at each other before the light bulb went off in their heads. Sanji’s eyes turned murderous “I’m not bottoming!” and Zoro glared back at him “There’s no way in hell that I’m doing it either!”

The two stayed silent for another moment until Zoro got off the bed and headed to the bathroom “Oi! Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ll finish by myself. It looks like we’re not having sex today and I don’t want to fight all night about it.”

When the bathroom door closed, Sanji fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling trying to think of how things went so terrible wrong. He sighed as he looked at his weeping erection. Deciding to also finish solo, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand and began to take care of his need, midway though, an idea struck him.

………………………………….

When Zoro came out of the bathroom he didn’t expect to see a smiling Sanji sitting cross-legged on their bed. Instantly he grew suspicious of what the cook was thinking. Did he have some sort of revenge already planned out?

“Guess who just got the most brilliant idea?”

Zoro took a moment to look around before scratching his head “Can’t be anyone here since all of your ideas are dumb.” Instinctively he dodged one of the stained pillows his lover threw at him. “Shut up! It’s a good plan and it will solve this problem of ours.” Zoro let out a sigh, plopped himself onto the edge of the bed waiting for Sanji to explain his so called brilliant plan.

“Okay, so basically we can do whatever we want, whenever we want to the other until they submit!”

“So it’s basically a game of chicken? Whoever backs away first loses and becomes the bottom?”

“Yep!”

Zoro remained silent for a moment as he thought about Sanji’s proposition. Maybe the cook was on to something. After all, talking about it would just lead to a big argument leading to the both of them not talking to each other for days. Besides he said any method was allowed so he figured that no sooner than this week he’ll be able to make Sanji his and the cook would have nothing to complain about since he was the one who came up with the whole crazy game in the first place.

“Sure why not” he smirked as he extended his arm to Sanji who did the same, leading both men to shake on it.

They were both completely oblivious of the hell they would soon release onto each other.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

**1 Month Later**

Contrary to popular belief, Sanji and Zoro didn’t start the competition right off the bat. The main reason being…well let’s just say you reap what you sow.  After Sanji’s little game of hooky, Zeff went completely ballistic and made sure to thoroughly punish him by giving him the crappiest and most work induced shifts possible. This hardly left any time for Sanji and Zoro to interact and when the two did get a brief moment of alone time it mostly involved Zoro carrying his half dead boyfriend to bed.

However, today was different. For one, both Sanji and Zoro had the day off, two Zoro woke up before Sanji, and three the competition was back on! Zoro let out a yawn as he stretched his limbs. He quickly looked over to see if his curly prince was still asleep and sure enough he was. Zoro had to admit he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, almost angelic … well too bad he was going to ruin all that!

Carefully, he pulled away the covers leaving Sanji to shift his position from his side to his back _. “Perfect”_ Zoro thought, now he wouldn’t have to move the man himself and risk waking him up. To start, Zoro placed a kiss on his lover’s forehead, only to end up with a strand of the blonde’s hair in his mouth. After a moment of disgust and irritation, Zoro managed to free his mouth from the accursed lock. _“Tsk even while he’s sleeping he’s trouble”_ he thought as he combed the fringe to the left only to realize something. _“Hm we’ve been dating for six months now and I’ve never seen his whole face before.”_   The green haired man was tempted to pull back the bangs but decided against it. He figured Sanji would show it to him when he was ready and he didn’t like keeping secrets from the blonde.

Once again he placed a quick kiss on the cook’s forehead then on his nose almost laughing at Sanji scrunching up his face and finally on his lips. They were as soft as ever, just like a woman’s (something he would tease him about later). When he broke the kiss the cook left out a satisfied groan that was music to his ears. “Time for you wake up call cook.”

Tenderly, he began to unbutton the blonde’s pajamas until his whole chest was revealed. Zoro moved his hand up and down the torso, watching as Sanji twitched a little every time his hands moved over his sides. He placed a kiss on his sternum and decided to tentatively suck each of his nipples but was disappointed to see little reaction from the cook. Unlike his, Sanji’s nipples weren’t as sensitive.

Nevertheless, he continued to explore with his mouth. Finally reaching the man’s hips he began to suck at the tender flesh and Sanji began to shiver. Curious he bit into the skin and was surprised to see Sanji arching up and gasping loudly. For a second he thought the cook was going to wake up, but after a minute went by he knew that the danger had passed.

Zoro look down and saw that the cook was hard so he gave his partner’s hip one last suck before moving onto his crotch. He decided to wait a bit before peeling off his pants and underwear. Instead, he would rub the bulge through Sanji’s clothing, he placed two fingers each beside the mass and began palming his hand up and down. Sanji’s gasps soon turned into full blown moans and the cook began to twitch and started thrusting his hips a bit.

Zoro smiled when he could see precum staining the fabric and decided he was done teasing. He pulled down the cook’s pants and underwear until they were at his knees. He let out a whistle as he saw his boyfriend’s arousal: it was thick, hard, and glistening with precum, practically screaming out to be serviced and who was Zoro to deny Sanji’s needs?

He took hold of the length and man was it warm, almost as if it was on fire. He quickly moved his fingers towards the tip and pinched it allowing more precum to flow out. This led the cook to let out a unique sound halfway between a moan and a scream. Zoro held in his laughter and began to stroke the length and made sure to place multiple hickeys on his leg.

................................

**_/////Meanwhile in Sanji’s Dreamland/////_ **

It was the perfect day in the kingdom of All Blue: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the scent of flowers could be smelled throughout the whole kingdom. Prince Sanji was riding on his trusty unicorn Mr. Bubbles as the two were enjoying a nice stroll in the forest. That’s until he noticed a large crystal box. Quickly, he jumped off his steed and headed towards the sight. There he was greeted by many woodland creatures who kissed him all around. “Stop! It tickles I have to wake the princess.” he giggled before heading over to the crystal box. He bent down and almost fainted for there lay the most beautiful maiden that he had ever seen with skin as white as snow, hair as black as the evening sky and lips as red as rubies.

He readied his lips stretching them as far as they would go; he could feel his heart racing with each passing moment.  Oh, how he had waited so long for this kiss and in a couple of seconds their lips would meet and they would be married. Just as their lips were about to touch, something happened. He stopped. His whole body felt weird and hot, really hot, especially in his crotch area. He tried to brush it off but the feeling became stronger and everything began to change his fairytale was fading away and the once beautiful princess turn into a black mass.

Suddenly tentacles appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Sanji. Instantly the prince’s clothing began to dissolve and he was left naked and vulnerable. One of the tentacles made their way to his length and began to jerk him off. He could feel his mind go into a haze that lasted until he felt the presence of a very hot length trying to press its way into him.

**_////Back to Reality/////_ **

Zoro had no time to react: one moment the cook was moaning, practically screaming for that matter, and the next he was sent flying off the bed. Sanji awoke in a cold sweat as he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He looked down at himself and saw that his top was unbuttoned, his underwear and pants had been ripped due to his kick oh and most importantly, he was hard.

Quickly he turned to his soon to be dead lover and glared at him “Were you attacking me in my sleep?!” Zoro, clutching his nose, shot a glare of his own “Attack you? Who’s the psycho who randomly kicks people?!”

“What? I was asleep and having a nightmare.”

“And you first instinct was to kick me!”

“Yes in fact I’ll do it again. This is for denying me of my kiss marimo!”

“Bring it on dartboard!”

............................

**_///One Hospital Trip Later////_ **

After their fight, both Sanji and Zoro had to be sent to the ER. Zoro ended up with a broken nose, bruised ribs and a nasty bite on his hand, while Sanji ended up with a black eye, a bruised jaw and a dislocated shoulder. Naturally they received a lengthy lecture from Chopper and when asked how it had happened both lied and said it was related to snoring, leaving Nami to hit them both over their heads for being stupid and the rest of their friends to laugh at them.

After that fiasco, Sanji and Zoro returned home and plopped themselves on the couch. Zoro decided to channel surf to see what was on. “Hey marimo” Zoro grunted in reply, leaving Sanji a little irritated but decided to let it go and continued on “Let’s make a rule: we’re only allowed to attack each other when we’re both conscious.” Zoro turned to him and the two shared a glance before bursting into laughter. “Sure cook, will do. I learnt my lesson never to disturb your beauty sleep.” Sanji growled and gave Zoro a quick kick to his side leaving Zoro to groan in pain. Sanji smiled and took the remote from him and turned it to channel 4 so he could watch his soaps.

.........................

**Round 1**

**Zoro vs Sanji**

**End result: Trip to the hospital**

**Rule #1: All contestants must be awake before any sexual activity can take place**


	4. Thanks for the Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

“Hey what’s for dinner?” Zoro asked as he came out of the bedroom wearing only his sweatpants and a towel around his neck. Noticing that his boyfriend wasn’t in the kitchen but on the couch, he quickly grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed over to the living room. There he saw Sanji looking at some takeout menus “I can’t decide between French or Japanese which one do you…oi Oi OI you’re dripping water everywhere! Damn it marimo don’t you know how to dry you hair? Come here!” Zoro rolled his eyes as he ripped off his towel, throwing it at the cook’s face. Before the curly bastard had time to react he plopped himself onto the blonde’s lap squishing him into the couch. “Damn it Zoro you’re heavy get off!”

After bickering a bit, both men were able to maneuver themselves into a comfortable position which involved both of them lying on the couch with Sanji’s back against the armrest and Zoro resting against the blonde’s chest. As Sanji was busy drying his hair, Zoro took the opportunity to look at the menus. “Here, this one looks good.” Sanji stopped what he was doing and leaned in, resting his chin on Zoro’s shoulder, to see which dish he was pointing to. The cook nodded in agreement causing Zoro to bite back a moan as the scruff from his chin scratched against his flesh. Without missing a beat Zoro quickly dislodged himself from the blonde. All this touching was driving him crazy and the last thing he needed was for the cook to know his weak points.

However, Zoro wasn’t out of the clear. As soon as he grabbed the phone from the end table and began dialing, he felt the strong arms of his lover wrap around his waist pulling him back onto the cook’s chest. Zoro tried to pry himself away from Sanji but the cook wasn’t budging and just as he was about to elbow the bastard he heard a voice on the other line and began his order.

“Yeah I want to ORDER the ch…chicken fricassee!” Zoro at this point was shooting daggers at Sanji. It was one thing to hold him but another to start biting on his ear, damn curly brow and his oral fixation. “Knock it off” he growled and Sanji had the audacity to look shocked like he was the one that was crazy. Zoro could feel a vein popping out of his forehead, he wanted to kick his ass so badly but before he could do any physical harm the person at the other end of the line began to speak forcing him back into the conversation. With each passing minute it was becoming harder to keep his voice straight. For some reason the cook would run his fingers over his nipples, occasionally his nails would scratch at the sensitive bud. It was beginning to get to the point where he could feel himself becoming hard.

Needing to end this now, Zoro tried to finish the order as quickly as he could; he was relieved when all he had left to do was give them his address. Believing that the danger had passed Zoro let down his guard not prepared for what Sanji would do next. The delivery guy almost dropped the phone when he heard a loud moan coming from the other end. Zoro was officially going to kill the love cook. Why the hell did he think it was necessary to kiss him in-between his neck and shoulder?! He blushed when he heard the voice on the other line gag in disgust and stammer to get the words out “Um…yo…your order will be there in fifteen minutes bye!” The moment the line went dead Zoro was red all over, he threw the phone across the living room, knocking over a photo in the process. He was embarrassed and pissed off at the same time. He turned himself to face his lover only to see a cheshire grin across his face “What’s wrong Zoro, don’t you like to be cuddled?”

Truth be told it started with innocent intent: Sanji just wanted to order dinner, but once he saw the half naked moss head in front of him his plan changed. Ever since he got sent to the hospital he had been waiting oh so patiently for a moment when Zoro would be vulnerable enough to attack. Hell his hair wasn’t even that wet he just needed an excuse to get access to his neck and nipples. Since their first night Sanji had known where his lover’s sweet spot was so he figured that if Zoro neck was an erogenous zone his nipples would be no exception.

However, before anything could begin he had to subdue the green haired man and after that little stunt he pulled Zoro was in full fury. Sanji tightened his grip as Zoro struggled to get away from him but this only made his lover angrier and violent. Predicting an attack Sanji was able to dodge one of Zoro’s head butts but that didn’t stop the green haired man from pushing himself away from him. Sanji grunted as he could feel his hold on Zoro’s body loosening. Just as he was about to lose his grasp a lightbulb went off in his head _“You want to be free so be it”_ he thought as he released his grip from the cop causing him to fall off the couch.

With a clear opening, Sanji immediately went into action. He grabbed the towel and tied it tightly around the marimo’s wrists. Sanji smiled at his handy work: with Zoro’s hands behind his back now the real fun could begin. “Damn it Sanji unite me NOW!” Ignoring his lover’s threats and curses, the blonde grabbed hold of Zoro’s hips and raised them up in the air and playfully tugged at the waistband. “What the hell are you doing? Untie me!”

“Baby, don’t be scared I’ll untie you but only…”

“Who’s scared? I’ll kill…AH!” Zoro let out a yelp when he felt a slap across his ass. “Bad boy, don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt someone while they’re talking?”

“Like I was saying I’ll untie you only after you cum!” Zoro’s eyes widened as he felt his pants being pulled down. This caused Zoro to go into full panic and he began struggling to get away, but froze as he felt nimble hands stroking him. He bit his lip trying to suppress his moan.

“Damn marimo you’re leaking like a faucet, are you that excited form one little spank? Didn’t know you were such a masochist.”

“Damn it dartboard if we’re going to do this unite me and get naked then I’ll show you which one of us is the masochist!” 

“Oh, feeling shy? Don’t see why, you do have a great body” Sanji could see Zoro becoming more flushed because of his statement. He held back a laugh as Zoro told him to shut it. Sanji leaned down and made sure to leave a hickey on the back of Zoro’s nape causing him to shiver in pleasure. “Never knew the great Roronoa Zoro was so sensitive, you sure you never bottomed, because it seems like your body was made for it?”

Zoro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Never would he have imagined Sanji would be so talkative during sex, maybe the blonde got off from embarrassing him.  Tired of all the dirty talk, Sanji wanted to use his mouth in a different way. Zoro gasped as he felt the blonde kiss down his spine heading towards oh no! “Damn it Sanji I’m so going to kill you after I get out of this!” However, the cook ignored the threat and continued his way down until he reached the tip of his tail bone. Zoro’s eyes widened as he could feel his cheeks being spread apart. He turned his head to see what the cook was doing. “Never knew it could be so pink, it’s kind of cute.” Sanji said before he began his assault.

Zoro shivered as a wet tongue licked once against him then again and again making it impossible for him to stop his moans. It was all music to Sanji’s ears, he loved the way Zoro was melting in front of him, he wanted more and he needed to hear more of those moans. He continue licking and decided to change it up a bit by teasing the entrance with the tip of his tongue. “Don’t!” Zoro screamed his mind going completely crazy at the new form of teasing Sanji was inflicting upon him. He could feel his whole body shake as jolts of pleasure rushed through it.

He couldn’t take it anymore: his body was becoming too heavy for him, he was going to collapse but Sanji wrapped an arm around his waist keeping him in place. Zoro gasped when Sanji removed his mouth from him. “Done already? You sure are fast cook.” Sanji knew that Zoro was baiting him into a fight but he wouldn’t bite, instead “Oh I’m not even close to finishing. I can sit here all night eating you out.”

“Don’t say stupid…AH!” Zoro gasped as he felt the cook’s tongue plunge into him, the pink muscle began twirling around and with each second he could feel Sanji’s tongue going deeper and deeper inside. He could feel his eyes rolling back and drool escaping from his mouth as the cook grasped his length once more working him on both sides. Sanji hummed as he listened to Zoro’s moans and screams. It was obvious that the man was close to coming. He began to change his rhythm, his strokes became harder and faster and he began to suck and dip his tongue in the hole.

All these new sensation were driving Zoro insane he never felt this good before. He needed to cum so badly he began to move his hip wanting to get more of what Sanji was giving him and in no time he was seeing flashes of white before expelling his orgasm. Sanji could feel his cock twitch as he heard Zoro’s screams. He was going to make damn sure that he would hear more of that voice tonight. After his climax Zoro was in a sex haze trance making it easy for Sanji to flip him over and spread out his legs “I think you’re ready for some fingers.”

Suddenly he broke out of his trance all his senses were on high alert there was no fucking way he was going to allow Sanji to win this. With all his might he began pulling at the restrain not caring about the friction burn he was getting. Sanji could see Zoro struggle and his smile grew even wider “Nothing you can do just sit back and enjoy” he said as he began pushing one of his digits into the tight muscle but before anything else could be done he was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Damn bad timing, I’ll be right back.”

After paying the delivery guy he placed the food on the kitchen table and headed towards the living room. “Alright now where were we?” He chimed only to stop in his tracks when he saw Zoro get up with his hands free from the binds. He gulped as the green hair man walked over to him cracking his knuckles and for a minute Sanji could swear that he looked like some sort of demon.

“What’s wrong Sanji, don’t you like to cuddle?”

.......................................................................

 

**Round 2**

  **Sanji vs Zoro**

  **Outcome: Sanji Wins**


	5. Rub a Dub Dub

“I should have taken a bath” the thought ran through Sanji mind as he was currently being pin down by the marimo. It started out just like any morning he woke up and went straight to the bathroom use the toilet, brush his teeth, then he would either take a bath or shower. Deciding on a shower he was soon lost in thought, he began thinking of his next plan of attack as he scrub his scalp. Yesterday he was so close if he hadn’t order takeout then Zoro would have been his.

After scrubbing away all the dirt he reached to turn off the water but a strong hand stop him. By the time he looked to see what was happening it was too late. Zoro grab both his hands and pin him against the wall. Sanji could see Zoro eyes were full of lust, the marimo move in closer and whisper into his ear “I told you that I was going to make you pay” he then proceeded to kiss down the blonde neck sucking gently once he reach his shoulder. Sanji had to hold back a giggle nothing Zoro was doing was arousing him, all Zoro’s kisses did was tickle his skin but unbeknown to Sanji the green hair man already knew that. Suddenly Sanji muffle laughter turn into a scream as he felt teeth dig into his flesh “Ow what the hell are you doing crazy moss”?!

“Revenge for that love bite” he said before beginning to lick at the wound he inflicted causing Sanji to shake. “It’s called a hickey you idiot”! Zoro grunted in respond and move to his other shoulder and bite there as well “Damn it Zoro are you some type of beast”?! Suddenly he felt a hot breath in front of his ear “Well if I’m a beast then you must be my prey and trust me by the end of this you will be eaten” Sanji gasp as Zoro actually growl into his ear and lick a strip of his cheek to prove a point. Sanji could feel his heart racing but what Zoro did next almost made him have a heart attack.

Sanji yelp as he felt Zoro arousal rubbing in-between his cheeks the friction from the action made him feel like his lower haft was on fire “You better not put that _thing_ inside me”!

“Clam yourself cook I won’t do anything rash but if you’re so worry why not take care of _it_ by giving me a blow job” Sanji was about to tell him to fuck off but then he thought of a brilliant idea. “Okay get off of me and I’ll put your morning wood to rest” Zoro blink in surprise he didn’t expect for the cook to actually go along with his request but it didn’t matter whether the curly brow was planning something or not he would be ready for him.

Sanji crotch down holding onto Zoro’s hips for leverage and smirk as he look at the erection in front of him “You know you should shave, it looks like seaweed when wet”

“Shut it and suck curly”

Sanji surprise Zoro once more and did what he was told he gave the tip a kiss before diving in. He took his time suck and swirling his tongue all around the length all the while looking up to Zoro watching him and memorizing every little twitch and gasp he would make. As the cop was busy enjoying his blowjob Sanji’s hands carefully made their way to Zoro ass at massaging the plum flesh in time with his sucking. He continued this for a while and once Sanji was sure Zoro was lost in bliss he slowly spread apart his cheeks and just as he was going to move further a hand wrap around his wrist. Sanji eyes flew open in shock as he saw Zoro looking down on him a dark expression spread across his face “Really did you think I wouldn’t notice”? Before Sanji could reply he felt Zoro other hand on the back of his head pushing his mouth further into the length until it was touching his throat. He let out a gargle sound and Zoro smile in delight as he began thrusting his hips. Deciding that the blonde muffle screams weren’t enough he began speeding up his pace choking the cook in the process. Sanji could feel tears forming in his eyes from the brutal treatment. He forced his throat to relax as he felt the length inside him swell. Soon enough a salty liquid flow through his mouth and down his throat causing Sanji to gag at the sudden intrusion. Once he was release he began coughing and spitting out the remaining cum Zoro watch in awe at Sanji state his face was red all over cum was dripping from his chin and his eye was red with tears. He didn’t know why but after seeing this sight something snap inside him, he grab the blonde by the shoulders forcing him up and slam him onto the tiles.

 Before Sanji had a chance to register anything Zoro lips were press again his, he gasp as he felt his partner tongue in his mouth. He let out a moan as the tongue began to explore at first it began mixing in with his tongue and the two would massage each other but then the muscle move away and began explore the entirety of his cavity. Zoro knew he had found a good spot once he heard Sanji scream, he began licking on the top of his palette milking more screams from the cook.

Sanji was in pure bliss he could feel himself turning to goo there was nothing better for him than kissing in fact one of the best parts of sex was the foreplay. He wished he could continue kissing Zoro forever but could his oxygen was running out and soon the two separated but Zoro wasn’t far from done and wouldn’t let Sanji have a break.

As Sanji was catching his breath he let out a gasp as he felt Zoro hand on his balls squishing and massaging them. As he was distracted Zoro shove two fingers into his mouth the two digits curl upwards and began stroking at his platelet once more. However as soon as it began it was over Sanji whimper as the two finger left him and Zoro let out a laugh as he saw his partner trying to catch them. He lean down and gave another kiss to Sanji “Time for a triple attack” Zoro thought as he watch the blonde becoming further lost in his cloud of lust and need.

Consumed in the kiss Sanji didn’t notice Zoro other hand moving down his body and towards his backside until it was too late. Sanji eyes flew open as he felt a finger pressing against his entrance instinctively he grab onto Zoro and tried to resisted the finger but after a few strong stokes and more passionate kissing from Zoro Sanji relax enough for the finger to slid in. At first it was uncomfortable but Zoro maneuver around the tight muscle and in no time was able to find that spot that would have the cook see stars.

He began rubbing it and with each new rub Sanji moans got louder; Zoro broke away from the kiss as he wanted to listen to Sanji moans in their entirety. He always figured the blonde would be a screamer and boy Sanji did not disappoint. Sanji grip on his shoulder became tighter as Zoro added another finger twisting and stretching his entrance causing him to let out a strain cry. It was official Sanji was the loudest partner Zoro had ever encounter his cock began twitching in anticipation. “I wonder how loud he can go once I’m inside him he thought but first he wanted to drive the cook completely over the edge. He let out a predatory growl as he lock lips with the blonde once more and began intensifying his movements.

Sanji was losing his mind he was being simulated everywhere he was pretty sure he would black out with all this attention he was getting. Never in his sexual experience had a partner focus this much time on his needs and Sanji was beginning to worry if he was going to lose to Zoro. However that thought faded away as the threat of his orgasm start to build and he was near his breaking point. Sanji broke away from the kiss and slam his head on the back of the tiles and began screaming Zoro name. He could feel the familiar hot heat in his stomach rising and rising and then exploding. Sparks of pleasures flooded his body and he began to shake until he let out everything he had.

Sanji collapse onto Zoro chest the green hair man smile yes he had finally won this silly game now time to claim his prize. He reach below Sanji thighs and hoist the man up however this wasn’t a good idea the moment Sanji feet left the ground he began to freak out he startled to struggle and pull at Zoro hair. “Oi wait… Sanji stop moving if you keep doing that then we’ll both FALL”! Zoro scream as he lost his balance and slip on the wet surface causing both of them to fall out of the tub. Luckily for Sanji Zoro was there to break his fall but as for Zoro let’s just say they needed another trip to the hospital

. ……………………………….

**Round 3**

**Zoro vs Sanji**

**Outcome: Zoro win**

**Rule #2: No sexual actives are too occurred in and wet or unsafe surfaces which grip is limited**


	6. The Horizontal Tango

“Oh fuck so close”! Marco panted, plunging himself into his lover’s length once again. “Ye…ah that’s good keep going baby”! Ace moan he too could feel himself reaching his limited, after all how could he not? With the way Marco’s tight ass was milking him it was driving him crazy! As the two were about to reach their climax Ace’s phone began to ring snapping them both out of their trance.

Marco groaned as he was subjected to the obnoxious ringtone yet again “Hey I’m getting off, answer the phone I don’t want to hear anymore of Luffy singing”! Marco said as he began lifting himself off his partner length but Ace wouldn’t allow that, quickly he grab the blonde’s hips pushing him down on his arousal causing the other man to let out a scream almost cumming in the process. With no fight left in him Ace easily push the older man onto the bed and began thrusting into him. “Just let it go to voice mail beside you have more important things to focus on”.

“Ev…even if you say that I…” but before the older man could continue a pair of enthusiastic lips enclose his causing him to curl his toes and dig his nails into his lover’s back. “So close so close so close” he thought as he could feel himself about to burst but that was all ruined once the voice mail came on.

“Ace I’m so going to fucking kill you how dare you sleep with Zoro before ME”!!!!

Both men pause and stare at the phone with wide eyes “Isn’t that Sanji”? Marco ask, Ace silently nodding in agreement “I can’t believe you took his first time you bastard I’m…” his sentence cut off abruptly and in the background they could hear another voice. Both of them couldn’t quite make it out but they assume it was Zoro by the amount of time idiot and dartboard was shouted out. Seconds later the line went dead and the once lively room fell into silence.

“Well that was something” Ace said as he awkwardly let out a laugh returning his attention back to Marco “Now then where were we”? However his lover wasn’t on the same page as him “Get off me Ace we need to talk **now** ”! Ace gulp as he saw the furry in Marco’s eyes “Well there goes my night I’m so going to kill that idiot”! He thought as he began plotting his revenge for next time.

…………………………………………………….

////// ** _Couple Hours Earlier_** /////////

This fiasco all started with a wine tasting event that the Baratie was hosting. Luckily for Zoro the event ended the same time he got off his shift and like a moth to flames in no time the cop was filling his stomach with expensive wine. Of course Sanji came to intervene but then one thing lead to another and their argument turn into a competition on who could drink the most. Eventually Zeff kick them out and the two decided to continue their competition, taking it away from the streets and into the sheets.

…………………………………………………

  “Okay I have an idea that will end this stupid contest”

“Wasn’t the contest your idea in the beginning”?

“Shut up moss head and listen”!

Zoro sigh as he lean into the bed listening to another one of Sanji brilliant ‘ideas’ honestly it had been almost two months now and neither of them had gotten past foreplay. He wondered if it was worth attacking the blonde now but then he remembered his trip to the E.R last week and honestly if it wasn’t for the fact that the he was a cop they would have been investigated for domestic abuse long time ago.

“Ok here how it’s going to work, we both suck each other off and whoever cums first loses”!

“Simple but efficient” Zoro thought and he agree to the terms after all it didn’t take much to get the cook off, he just needed a little buttering up and he would be in heaven in no time. “So we’re going for the 69 position I take it”

“No other way to go now stop talking and start undressing” Zoro didn’t need to be told twice and in no time both of them were naked. Although when Zoro tried to make a move the blonde stop him “Now before we do this let’s play rock paper scissors to see who goes on top”!

Zoro was about to make a smartass rebuttal but instead he let out a sigh after all the faster they did this the sooner the two of them will be having sex.

“Ok you won so can we start now swirls for brain”?

“Of course moss head just be ready because soon enough you’ll be screaming for me”!

…………………………………………….

After settling in their positions the two went to work, Sanji began deep throating Zoro in an attempt to get him hard as fast as possible. Meanwhile Zoro gave the cook some haft hearted strokes as he stare at blonde ass. He was memorize by how white it was it was almost as if he was a china doll, suddenly an evil thought appear in his mind “Looks like he could use some colour”.

Sanji took a moment to slip his mouth out of the man erection and smile as he could see pre cum oozing at the tip “I’m so going to win this” he thought and just as he was about to resume he felt a sharp pain on his ass causing him to clench his jaw just mere millimeters away from Zoro’s length. Sanji crane his and just as he was going to shout something at moss head, Zoro shut him up with another slap on his ass.

Zoro let out a laugh as Sanji squeak (he was so going to tease the cook later for that) “You ass look nice when it’s all pink I wonder what else I can make pink”? Sanji growl as he tried to get off Zoro but the green hair man gave him another slap for trying to escape “Hey if you leave that means I win”

“What there’s no such rule”!

“This contest is whoever gets off first loses you leaving means you forfeiting the completion hence I win”

Zoro smile as he watched Sanji going back to his post grumbling something about biting his dick off. With that Zoro went back to work he began massaging the abuse flesh causing his partner to shiver. He knew he would win this after all Sanji weak spots was his hips and legs and he was in the best position to abuse them.

 He began licking down his thighs occasionally biting at the flesh leaving a trail of marks meanwhile Sanji was beginning to get irritated by the lack of attention on his cock. In an effort to get Zoro attention he began thrusting his hips hoping that Zoro would get the idea and begin sucking. However it had the opposite effect the green hair man didn’t appreciate begin slap with his partner girth and gave his length a tight squeeze singling for the blonde to stop.

“Damn moss head do you want to lose at this rate I’ll…AH”! Sanji moan as he could feel a rough hand stroking him, please with this he continue sucking. That’s until he notice Zoro did nothing but rub him, now he wasn’t complaining it was a nice feeling and he knew he should be concentrating on Zoro’s needs but he wanted something more. Suddenly a revelation dawn on him “Hey Zoro how come you never suck my dick”? Zoro froze mid stroke and Sanji could see that the marimo once hard length had turn soft singling for the completion to be over.

No longer in the mood both men got off of each other and sat awkwardly for a couple of moments before Sanji broke the silence “So are you going to answer my question or just sit there like the cactus you are”? Zoro glared at him as he hit the blonde with the pillow but Sanji managed to pry it out of his hand “Oi we’re not going to start a pillow fight so you can evade the question now answer me”!

Zoro sigh as he scratch behind his head Sanji eyes widen as he notice a blush across the cop face “I don’t like the taste” Sanji blink for a moment “The taste”?

Zoro groaned in frustration at Sanji stupidity “Yeah I hate the taste of cum” he slowly trail off and for a moment leaving the room was silent once again. Zoro was getting more uncomfortable by the second he expect the cook to burst out laughing or call him a loser but Sanji just sat there deep in thought. “Sanji”? He called out immediately grabbing the attention of his partner and Zoro was shock to see angry in the blonde eyes.

“How many men have you been with”?! Zoro blink in surprise was Sanji jealous? “Doesn’t matter I’m with you now” but that wasn’t good enough for the cook he grabbed the thicker man shoulders and began shaking him only to stop shortly afterwards “It does matter I thought….” he mumbled before cutting himself off and turning his face away from Zoro.

Causing the green hair man to tilt his head in confusion “Oi if you’re going to throw up do it in the bathroom”! His remark was met with a pillow to his face “Forget about it” Sanji mumble and tried to get off the bed but Zoro grab his arm preventing him from leaving.

“Don’t know why you’re so obsess with it’s not like we’re both virgins” That comment cause the cook to blush and with that the last piece of the puzzle came together. “You never been with a man”? At first Sanji began to stutter but then he let out a deep breath and sigh “Yeah I’ve only been with women I was hoping that I would be your first as well”

“Well that explains our first night” Zoro thought, leave it to the cook to make their relationship like some stupid fantasy “Look Sanji don’t know why you’re getting so hurt by this after all I’m with you now” Sanji pause for a moment and nodded in agreement but still his eyes were towards the ground. Zoro lean over and titled the cook head until they were eye to eye “Love you” he whisper before kissing him passionately. Zoro chuckle as he saw a trickle of blood drip down the cook nose “So since I’m the one with all the experience why not let me top”? Suddenly the mood change from sappy and loving to murderous Sanji grab the pillow and jam it into his lover his face trying to suffocate the man “It will be a cold day in hell before that happens”

………………………………………….

**_////////////One Fight Later////////////////////_ **

After their little spat both men decided to call in for tonight with Zoro laying on the bed and Sanji resting his head on his partner chest. Zoro close his eyes in an attempt to sleep but it was a futile effort the cook was energetic as ever and kept rubbing his chest. Finally Sanji stop what he was doing and look up to him “You know you never did tell me the reason why you hated the taste”?

Zoro could feel his face burn with embarrassment but there was no use in delaying his answer. After all a drunken Sanji was needy and relentless and wouldn’t go to sleep until he got his answer. “Hey I’m waiting” Sanji shouted slapping his chest to make a point and Zoro just roll his eyes “Urg why can’t you pass out like a normal person” he said as he push off the blonde before telling his tale. “It happen when I first enter college”

“Basically I went to a party met up with Ace got drunk and on thing lead to another and let’s just say because of him I hated the taste”

Zoro smirked as he recalled the memory of Ace and him in some shitty run down bed room. He remembered being on his knees and giving the man a blowjob it started out alright that until the cheeky bastard came without telling him and held his head until he drank up every last bit. He still remembered hearing Ace’s laughter as he began gagging and holding his mouth so he wouldn’t throw up.

Yet it wasn’t all that bad after all he did manage to get revenge on the raven hair bastard. The look on the man face when he topped him was priceless. Also there was the added bonus of him finding out his sexuality. It was a real shock to him when he woke up to Ace the next morning but thanks to the raven hair man he found out that he was gay. This made him question all his relationships including the one he had with the cook and why he always seem to get into fight with him. It was at that moment that he realized he was in love with Sanji.

Zoro let out a satisfying sigh and open his eyes, he turn to give the blonde a kiss but the cook was gone.

……………………….

The moment Zoro said Ace something inside Sanji drunken brain snap.

**_////Sanji Drunken Fantasy World/////_ **

_“Ace”_ Zoro purr as he made a come here gesture towards the raven hair man, “Don’t you want to get your hat back”? He said as he spread out his legs wider but the jewel between them could not be seen due to Ace’s cowboy hat resting there. “Somebody impatient” Ace mutter as he climbs on top of Zoro taking back his hat and placing it onto of his head. “Had enough with waiting let’s fuck”! Ace chuckle as he push down Zoro and went into action.

“Mind if we join”? Both men look up to see Luffy and Sabo standing at the door. Ace look down at Zoro the green hair man cock his brow and laugh “The more the merrier”

**_////Back to Reality////_ **

It all made sense now why he always stay by Luffy and how Ace would always put his arm around his shoulder. He could feel the rage and jealously building inside of him, “I can’t believe I lost to HIM”! There was no way in hell he was going to let this go!

…………………..

Just as Zoro was about to fall asleep he heard shouting coming from the kitchen, quickly he rush out and saw the cook screaming into the phone. The moment he heard Ace name he rush to take away the device from the dumbass he call lover.

……………………………

**_///////Next Morning//////_ **

The next day Zoro receive a numerous messages from Ace and boy did he know some colour words, hell Zoro had never even heard haft of them before.

“Um guess this is a good time to say I’m sorry” Sanji spoke out in an effort to break the silence.

Zoro said nothing he was more concerned on what fresh hell Ace was going too unleased onto him.

………….

**Round 4**

**Zoro vs Sanji vs Ace?**

**Outcome: Ace’s lost ( blue balled by Sanji)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Ace is a bro con and the song on his cell phone is Luffy’s Baka song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQG0V2yHlEI


	7. Drive Me Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

“Oi, are you still mad at me?” Sanji grumbled, crossing his arms as he was being subjected to Zoro’s silent treatment. Even worse, his car just so happened to break down forcing him to carpool with his pissed off lover. Urgh… he could feel his oral fixation kicking in, but of course, since they were in the damn police cruiser he couldn’t smoke. “Look, if you’re so mad about this, let’s go to the station and I’ll straighten things out with Ace.” Zoro didn’t say anything but grunted, causing Sanji to almost pop a vein.

He sat silently for a few minutes, occasionally glancing to his side as he watched Zoro drive: his face wore a serious expression, as if he was thinking of some deep universal wonders. “Hey moss head, stop being so cold and say something.” he said as he tried to pat his lover’s shoulder, but was met with resistance as Zoro shrugged away from his touch. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Sanji became enraged; he could practically feel flames bursting out of his body. Fine then, if Zoro wanted to play this stupid game then he’ll just have to find a way to make him speak.

Eventually they reached a red light and the car stopped momentarily. A clicking noise distracted Zoro from the road. He turned to see Sanji had unbuckled his seatbelt. _“Did I piss him off that much that he’s going to walk to work?”_ Zoro thought as he tried to examine his boyfriend’s movements, but became even more confused when Sanji pushed himself towards him. “Hey, I just thought of an interesting way to apologize!” Zoro cocked his brow and before he could get a word out, he felt his zipper being undone. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Swirly Bastard?!”

Zoro tried to push off the blonde, but the light had turned green and people were honking at him. Quickly, he turned his attention back to the road and the blonde used the opportunity to get down to business. Zoro jolted as he felt a familiar wetness on his length and in no time he was becoming hard. Damn the cook and his talented tongue! But he was digressing. All he knew for certain was that once he pulled over he was going to beat some sense into the perverted bastard!

Things went from bad to worse as somehow he managed to end up in a traffic jam. With no way to move and nowhere to go, he was forced to sit there while the cook serviced him. For once he hoped to finish quickly. He bit his lip as Sanji began licking around his head but he was caught off guard when he felt teeth sink into his flesh. While it wasn’t enough to cause pain it was driving Zoro into frenzy, the strange sensation of being licked then bitten caused him to let out a small moan. “Sa…nji s…stop.” Zoro forced out as he grabbed the golden locks of hair and began pulling at the strands, but it was a losing battle. He could feel himself shaking. He had to bite his lips to prevent any further moans from coming out as his pleasure increased.  However, he was snapped out of his daze once he heard two familiar voices.

“Oi Zoro! Long time no see. How’s it shaking?” The cop’s eyes practically bulged out of his sockets as he turned to see Franky riding his motorcycle with Robin behind him. “Zoro, I see you’re stuck here as well.” Robin giggled as she flash him a bright smile. Without thinking, Zoro pushed the blonde’s head as low as it would go, not caring if the bastard would choke and tried to remain as clam a possible. “Funny meeting you here” he said while really wondering what the hell he did to deserve such rotten luck!

“We were heading down to the Baratie to get some brunch. By the way how is Sanji?” Of course, as soon as Robin asked, the blonde decided to go into overdrive! Zoro almost bit off his tongue when he felt the blonde’s tongue teasing the tip of his head. “He…Fi-ne” he quickly replied meanwhile pulling at the blonde’s hair in an attempt to make him stop. Instead, the bastard just pinched the back side of his hand causing him to hiss. “Something wrong? You look sick, you’re red all over.” Zoro’s heart jumped at that statement and of course it was a perfect time for him to blush causing his face to become redder. “I’m fine, just frustrated with all the traffic”!

“I understand. It looks like it’s going to take a while. I hope the cook doesn’t get upset, I told him we would be there for ten.”

_“Robin chwan”_ Sanji moaned causing Zoro to punch him on the back of his head, inadvertently pushing the cook’s mouth deeper onto his arousal and causing him to yelp. “Did you hear something right now?” Zoro gulped as he felt a chill run down his spine. “Must be the wind” he lied. He was becoming distracted as the blonde began deep throating him, causing his whole being to shake while a familiar heat was building up in his groin.

He slammed his head onto the steering wheel and almost had a heart attack as the horn went off. “Yo Zoro, if you’re not feeling up to it, maybe you should call in sick, I can see you shivering now.” Sweat raced down the cop’s face as he began praying. He didn’t even believe in God, but he was desperate and at this point he would do anything to get the traffic moving.

He swallowed a moan as he looked down to see the bastard fondling his balls. He glared at him and in return Sanji looked up for a second before resuming his task. “Your death will be slow and painful” Zoro whispered as he gripped onto the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles started turning white. “Zoro, I’m serious here. You look like hell, at least let me call Chopper, he’ll know what’s wrong.”

“That’s not necessary. Trust me, I’m fine.” Zoro said as he waved him off, but Franky still looked skeptical. “Handsome, leave him be. He’s probably getting a special treat from the cook down there.” Zoro could feel all the blood drain from his face as she winked at him. He swore the woman had eyes everywhere! Thankfully Franky didn’t believe her “Robin don’t go around saying such weird things, it’s awkward for everyone.” Robin just shrugged and Franky rolled his eyes. “It just like yesterday when we were having dinner with Nami and Vivi and you said that they were having a footsie battle underneath the table.”

Zoro almost gagged as a mental image of Nami and Vivi rubbing each other popped in his mind. Unfortunately for him, the ero cook seemed to be thinking of the same thing and soon he felt a familiar wetness sweep its way onto his pants. _“Damn nose bleeding pervert, I hope he dies of blood loss”_ Zoro thought.

“Oh hey look! It’s finally moving. We’ll see you later Zoro!”

“Tell the cook hi for me.” Robin giggled.

After that, everything became a blur for Zoro and the next thing he knew he was at the police station. After parking the car, he turned to his lover and finally let his rage explode. “You stupid voyeur perv! Thanks to you Robin probably thinks I’m some sex crazed freak!”

“Finally! Look who’s talking all of the sudden!” Zoro could feel his eye twitching. “You did all of this just to get me to speak to you?! Damn you’re needy!”

Sanji’s smirk only grew bigger. “Hey, I said I was sorry and decided to make it up to you.”

“Yeah, because endangering people’s lives and humiliating me in front of our friends is making it up to me?”

The cook simply shrugged it off and leaned in, catching Zoro off guard and locking his mouth on his. He could feel the other man’s lips scrunching up as he tried to stick his tongue in, but the man had his lips sealed too tightly. “So tense… why don’t I help you relax? Since we’re alone why don’t we have some fun?”

“I’ll pass thank you.” Zoro said as he began pushing off the blonde but then he heard a click and one moment he was looking at Sanji and the next he was staring up at the ceiling. “Well, what do you know? Your stupid car does have some uses. Never knew these seats reclined all the way down to the floor.” Zoro sensing where this was going tried to get back up, but his seat belt prevented him from escaping. He tried to unbuckle the restrain, but his lover’s hand stopped him. Zoro looked up to see Sanji staring down at him, his face full of mischief and lust. In no time Sanji took advantage of the situation and placed his body on top of Zoro’s, completely boxing him in.

“Hm looks like I caught a tiger. Why don’t you purr for me baby?” Sanji teased as he began unbuttoning three of Zoro’s buttons revealing his chest and most importantly his nipples.

“Careful there… you know what they say about a cornered animal.”

“Bite me and I’ll bite harder” the blonde replied before kissing his neck. “Oi! You better not leave marks!” Zoro growled as he began clawing at the blonde in a futile attempt to get the body off of him. “Don’t worry, I’ll eat you slowly.” Sanji whispered and Zoro’s eyes widened as he heard the cook unbuckle his belt. Any protest was quickly silenced with the cooks’ lips on his. After their brief kiss, Sanji began to settle himself. “How does it feel to be trapped?” he whispered. “Being so helpless, knowing that I have full control?” he bit his ear and Zoro let out a gasp as he felt Sanji beginning to rub him while pressing his body against him.

“That’s right, feel my heat rubbing against your nipples.” Zoro moaned as he felt his sensitive buds rubbing against the fabric of Sanji shirt, they were becoming hard by each passing grind. “My cock on yours” he arched a little as he felt the friction of their two cocks meeting causing him sparks of pleasure. His hands, which were once pushing the cook away, were now gripping desperately. “Yeah that’s right, you’re all mine, to do as I please.” he whispered once more and thrust his hips harder and faster, causing Zoro to let out a melody of soft moans. “Damn, I wish you could see yourself. So damn sexy.” Zoro turned his head from the cook in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment, but the blonde just laughed. “Try as you might, but there’s no escaping me!” He said as he turned Zoro’s face back to him, making sure their eyes met, all the while smiling in amusement as he witnessed how hot and bothered Zoro’s face was becoming.

“Feel that burn? Yeah, I bet you do… it’s only going to get hotter from here.” Zoro couldn’t speak; his mind was becoming blank. It just felt so good and subconsciously his legs began to spread wider, as much as the cramped space would allow. Sanji smiled as he could see a trail of drool escaping from the cop’s mouth. With his thumb he wiped it away and continued with his rant. “Feels good? How about you let go now and show me how wild you can be.” Zoro wanted to defy him to make sure that the cook wouldn’t get too cocky but he could feel his willpower fading away.

However, he couldn’t quite get there. He needed something more and that’s when Sanji started to grind his hips in a circular motion, causing Zoro to twitch and arch in every direction. “I can’t…I …I!”

“That’s right cum for me” Sanji purred as he watched his lover’s face contort in pleasure. Suddenly, Zoro shot up, startling Sanji and causing him to hit the stick shift and hit his foot on the gas, leading the car to crash through a fence and ultimately into the wall.

……………………………..

Thankfully, no one was hurt nor killed. Both men were however very stunned. Sanji got up and looked through the rear windshield. His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of panicking dogs running around. Zoro, on the other hand, could hear barking and instantly began mentally cursing himself. In his blind rage he didn’t notice that he had parked right in front of the dog’s training area and now they were sure to attract attention. “Crap we need to get…” he was in the processing of telling Sanji to get out, but stopped once he saw how white his lover’s face had become. Slowly, he turned to see what Sanji was staring at and he also felt the entire color dissipate from his face. There was no look of surprise on the old man’s face. Instead he was eating his rice cracker while simultaneously holding a shaken up beagle in his other arm.

Garp waited a moment until he finished chewing his cracker before speaking out. “You know, back in my day, when we wanted to get intimate we did it in the house not in the parking lot of our workplace.”

There was a moment of pause as Grap let Zoro sink it all in. He wondered for a second if the man was going to get a heart attack by the way he was intently staring at him. Suddenly, the beagle in his arm began barking and Zoro flopped back down onto the seat and started screaming.

Sanji, wanting to get out of this awkward situation as fast as possible, tried to get himself off from Zoro but soon realized he had hit a snag. “Hey, Zoro, don’t get mad… but I think I’m stuck.” It turned out that when the car had crashed into the building, the front haft crushed, trapping Sanji’s legs. With this new information, Zoro finally snapped and began strangling the cook.

Eventually Garp got around to calling the firefighters (Luffy) to get the Jaws of Life and set them free.

 ……………………………

Needless to say it took another month before the two resumed the competition. However, at the end of this whole experience Zoro knew one thing: he was so going to make the cook pay one way or another.

It was just a matter of time.

  …………………………….

**Round 5**

**Sanji vs Zoro**

**End Result: Overtime for Zoro to pay off damages and to become the laughing stock of the entire station**

**Rule #3- No public sex….EVER!!!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: 1) Luffy and Sabo are both firefighters, ironically Ace is the only who’s not and is just a cop
> 
> 2) Robin could see the cook silhouette from the car window and decide to tease Zoro about it 
> 
> 3) Yes, both Nami and Vivi were having a secret footsie session while eating with Robin and Franky I don’t know why but those two are always around when public sex is happening. Now as for their sex life…well let’s just say out of the whole group their the most ‘creative’ ;P


	8. Take a Picture it Lasts Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

_“Yosh time to go home”_  Zoro thought as he stepped out of the showers and headed towards his locker only to be greeted by a certain raven haired man whom he was actively trying to avoid. “Yo brother long time no see. Why don’t you and I do some catching up?”  Zoro’s whole being deflated in defeat. He knew the double meaning behind the freckle faced man’s words and decided to give in.

_“Can’t keep running forever… might as well get over whatever punishment he has in store for me.”_

However, out of all the things Zoro was expecting Ace to subject him to, he would never have guessed that the man would bring him to a sex shop.

  _…………………….._

“Ace, why are we here?” Zoro asked as he looked upon the rows of sin. Ace said nothing as he grabbed a basket, humming along and gathered various items from each shelf filling his basket in no time. He then turned to face Zoro, making the younger of the two cock his brow before morphing it into confusion as Ace shoved his basket into Zoro’s chest. “Alright here’s my card, once you pay for this we can leave!”

In less than a second Zoro dropped the basket and headed towards the exit. As soon as his foot was out the door, Ace called him “Oh well, I guess you don’t want these photos of Sanji then!” Zoro knew he shouldn’t look back, but curiosity got the best of him and he turned to see what pictures Ace had on his phone. The moment his eyes gazed upon the image, shock spread through his entire system causing him to dash towards the man to take a closer look. “Where did…you get these?” He gasped as his eyes widened with each new image he saw of Sanji.

“Hmm it was mostly by luck. Ran into a friend the other day and he showed me some photos and of course I would have recognized those swirly brows anywhere!” Ace could see Zoro wasn’t really paying attention since his brain was still in shock; nevertheless, Ace quickly took his phone back in case Zoro decided to run out the store with it. “You know those items aren’t going to pay for themselves.”  

Zoro let out a groan causing Ace to chuckle in amusement. “C’mon Ace, I don’t know why you still want revenge. I thought what happened last month would make us even!”

“Please, as if I would let you off that easily. Because of you two idiots Marco refused to have sex with me for a WEEK!” Zoro could feel his blood pressure and his urge to kill rising, but before he could say anything Ace grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the counter. He slammed on the service bell and quickly dashed behind one of the stands leaving Zoro with an impending feeling of doom.

His eyes widened as he saw who was coming out from the back. Tsuru!? Wasn’t she one of Garp’s friends and most importantly what the hell was a retired police chief doing in a place like this?

“Oh fancy meeting you here, you’re one of Luffy’s friends aren’t you?” Zoro just stood there, the shock of seeing her here made him freeze. Seeing as her young customer wasn’t going to be moving Tsuru began to unload the items from his basket and started scanning them. Zoro could feel himself blush as he looked at each item being taken out: beads, plugs, vibrators, and more items that Zoro had never seen or heard of before. At this point all he wanted to do was to hide in some hole and wait for the sweet embrace of death.

“All done, oh my, you youngsters sure do like to play around!” Zoro didn’t say anything but slammed Ace’s credit card onto the counter and turned his head away in shame. “Hmm since you’re buying so much I’ll include this as a bonus!” Zoro turned to see what she was giving him and for a second his heart stopped: it was some sort of Mink cosplay set. “Trust me when I say a little dress up sure does spice things up in the bedroom!”

After that, Zoro thanked her (even though it sounded more like a squeak) and raced out of the shop and into the alleyway.

……………………

A couple of minutes later Ace came out laughing up a storm. “Oh my God, that was the best thing I’ve ever seen. Luffy’s going to bust a gut once he hears about this!” Finally, the green haired man snapped and grabbed a hold of Ace’s collar, lifting him off the ground single handily as he prepared his other hand into a fist ready to strike the annoying bastard. “Wow clam down! Look, I’m going to give you the photos so put me down!”

Zoro glared at him for a moment but released him. After all, if he tried anything stupid (like escaping) he knew where he lived. Quickly, Ace got out his phone and in a matter of seconds the photos were sent to him. Zoro checked to make sure he got them and once he saw that he did, he put the device back into his pocket. However, he noticed Ace was still on his and obviously laughing about something. Ace noticed he was being stared at and looked up to Zoro, flashing him a big grin. “Oh by the way Luffy says you need to lay off the sex or you’re dick’s going to fall off!”

“Oi, I thought you weren’t going to tell him!”

“When did I say that?” Ace mused laughing as Zoro practically growled at him “Oi take it easy, now go home. I take it you have something special planned for…Oh over here!” Zoro turned to see who Ace was staring at and saw Marco waving at them both. Immediately, Zoro sprang into action and grabbed Ace by the collar once more but instead of beating him, he gave the man a chaste kiss before stealing his bag of goodies. “Hey Ace thanks so much for buying me all this!” Zoro shouted as he waved the bag around, making sure Marco would notice its contents.

After that, he didn’t even turn back and just ran. “ _That’s one down and one more to go”_ he thought as he began planning his revenge.

………………………………..

_“Home time”_ Sanji thought as he put away the last of the dishes and headed out for the day. Since his shift had been more hectic than usual, Sanji didn’t feel like making any extravagant dishes for dinner, but at the same time he was drawing a blank on what to actually prepare. Luckily for him, the problem was solved once he saw that Zoro had ordered take out and was currently passed out on the couch, probably waiting for him to come home. No matter, he would wake the brute after his shower.

 After a quick shower, he came into the bedroom for a change of clothes and that’s when he saw the horror. Spewed out across the bed were photos of him in…in…women’s clothing! Oh God he was reliving the horrors of that night all over again. It was back in College where he was helping this cute ‘girl’ out with a theater play and one thing led to another and he somehow found his way into a dress. Even worse, the cute girl he was helping out turned out to be a tranny! By the time he had realized this, it was too late. He was forced to act in a play full of transvestites; it was the most humiliating experience of his life!

Sanji could feel himself get dizzy, he felt like he was going to faint but he quickly shook away the sensation. There was something that he had to do first. He rushed to his dress pants looking to retrieve his lighter but it was gone.   
  
“Looking for this?” Immediately his head shot up into the direction of where the voice was coming from and he growled once he saw Zoro holding his beloved lighter. “Bastard, how did you get these pictures?!”

Zoro just shrugged. “Hey that’s what you get for dating a cop: mess with me and I’ll find a way to unearth all your dirty little secrets.”

Sanji replied with another growl as he gathered up all the photos ripping them into pieces, and then proceeded to stomp on them. Sanji looked up to see Zoro was still wearing that shit eating grin. “I still have them on my phone you know” he chimed waving his device around.

“Bastard you better delete those!” Sanji roared. “Sure I will, but first I need you to put this on.” Zoro said throwing a box at the cook. “What the fuck is this?!” Sanji yelled, eyes nearly bulging out as he saw what Zoro had thrown him.

“Can’t you read? It’s a dog costume now wear it!” Sanji didn’t even want to know where Zoro got this from, but it didn’t matter. He threw the box aside and just as he was going to take back the phone by force Zoro’s laughter stopped him. “Now I wouldn’t do that if I were you. One press of a button and these photos will be sent to every girl we know!”

“Oh please you expect me to believe that a simpleton like you knows shit about technology!” Zoro crossed his arms as he looked at the phone then back at his lover. “How much do you want to bet on this? Are you sure you want Nami to see you sporting that pretty pink dress?”

Sanji glared at Zoro for a long while contemplating if the man would make good on his threat or not. In the end his love for the ladies got the best of him and he decided to play along with Zoro’s game. After all he just needed one moment of distraction and he would be able to steal back the phone. Zoro smiled as he saw Sanji picking up the box “Good boy, now put in on!”

………………………

Sanji couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror, the get up that Zoro forced him to wear was too much! Did the moss head have a bestiality kink or something? Zoro smiled as he observed the way Sanji looked in the costume. It was surprising how cute the cook could look wearing nothing but a pair of yellow floppy ears and a bright red collar (with a leash) around his neck, however, there was still one thing missing before the costume could be complete and the real fun could begin.

“Now get on your hands and knees” of course Sanji hesitated, but Zoro didn’t mind since he knew the cook would submit to his orders. “Oh well looks like you want everybody to know just how much of a LADIES  man you really are!”

“Screw you mamrio” Sanji shouted before getting into position. Zoro bit his lip as he quivered in excitement. He could feel himself growing hard with each passing moment. “Oi are you going to stand there all day or will you do something?” Zoro didn’t reply. Instead, he walked behind his lover, kneeling down and began petting Sanji.

Sanji gasped as Zoro started scratching behind his ears “Bastard what are you…ACK!” However his words were cut off when he felt the collar tugging against his throat. “Now, now don’t you know cute dogs don’t talk only bark?” Sanji glared at the man but once he saw the phone he held back his curses. “Good boy, oh and one more thing cute dogs don’t need clothes.” Sanji’s eyes widened as Zoro whipped away his towel, leaving him completely exposed.

When he heard the snap of a cap he knew what was coming next, but he decided to bear with it after all there was going to be a moment when Zoro had to put down that damn phone! As expected, a lubed up finger entered him and started to rub against his walls. Sanji bit against his own fingers as he tried to hold back his moan. Soon another finger joined in and the erotic massage continued until Zoro reached an unexpected sweet spot inside cook causing him to let out a loud moan and arch uncontrollably.

Sanji mentally cursed himself for being so weak and he tried to regain his composure. Surprisingly though, Zoro released his fingers from him and Sanji wondered if he was going to be sticking it in. _“Can’t be he didn’t prepare me nearly enough.”_ Suddenly, he felt something foreign entering into him, causing him to gasp. Whatever it was, it was a lot bigger and longer than two fingers. The blonde grinded his teeth as whatever it was finally seated its way into him. After that Zoro stood up to look at his handy work and smiled. Sanji turned to see what had Zoro put in him and immediately went red and turned back to glare at the bastard in question. “Cute dogs need a tail, don’t you agree?”

Finally Sanji snapped. He could no longer take such humiliation; he was going to murder the bastard! Zoro seeing his partner’s aggression merely just laughed it off. “Bad boy, don’t you know dogs aren’t supposed to bite their masters?” and before Sanji could do anything Zoro quickly flipped the switch of a small gadget he was hiding behind his back, causing the cook to stop his attack midway and fall back onto the floor. Zoro watched in awe as Sanji gasped and moaned as the toy’s cruel vibrations wrecked him inside out.

Sanji could feel himself getting close to release and just as his vision began to turn white, the vibrations stopped, causing him to let out a disappointing moan. Zoro smiled as he walked towards his panting lover and he bent down and grabbed a hold of Sanji’s leash and began tugging on it indicating for the cook to follow him. Sanji gritted his teeth as he forced himself to get up only to fall back onto the ground seconds later. Even worse he managed to fall on his ass making the toy go deeper into him.

“Cute dogs don’t walk on twos you know.”

Sanji’s rage had reached its peak. He had had enough of this game, quickly his body shot up but only to be kicked back down again. Zoro flashed him a smug grin as he placed his foot firmly onto the blonde stomach. “You know, you keep falling on your back, does that mean you want your master to give you a rub?”

Sanji gulped as he watched on nervously when Zoro began rubbing his stomach in little circular motions before moving down to his arousal. Now it had always been one of Sanji’s fantasies for him to get a foot job, however, never in his wildest dream did he think it would come about like this. He had always imagined it to be done by some cute girl with a nice pedicured foot, not by a man who doesn’t even know the meaning of the word restraint and especially not while he was wearing some weird doggy get up!

Zoro shook his head as he watched his lover’s apprehension. It wasn’t like he was going to stomp on the damn thing. Even though this was revenge he still wanted the blonde to feel good.  Slowly, he began moving his foot up and down letting the friction heat up the blonde’s length. Once he saw that Sanji was shaking, he went all the way to the bottom and began rubbing circular motions on his balls causing the cook to wheeze. He continued this process for a while letting the cook break away his guard before taking his foot away at the very last second and putting the vibrator all the way up to the max. Sanji said nothing as he came, hot seed spraying everywhere and coating his entire stomach. Zoro watched in interest as his lover convulsed on the ground. He gripped his own arousal tightly stopping himself from coming on the spot. No, there was much more to be done before he satisfied his own needs.

……………………….

After what seemed like an eternity, Sanji calmed down and was released from his daze. He looked up and saw his lover leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a devilish grin plastered over his entire face. “After all that work you must be hungry, can’t let a cute doggie such as yourself starve.”

Sanji was going to give him a smartass reply but his stomach beat him to it by growling. Embarrassed he grabbed his stomach and looked away. “Don’t worry, I’ll prepare everything just follow me.” Zoro tugged at Sanji’s collar to get the point across and begrudgingly the blonde slowly began to move. “Now remember, dogs walk on all fours.” Sanji swore that one of these days he was going to poison Zoro’s food!

After his embarrassing stroll into the kitchen Sanji was greeted by the site of two bowls. Of course Zoro knew what the cook’s reaction would be and immediately flicked the switch on the controller this time putting it on the highest setting right from the get go, causing Sanji to scream due to overstimulation.

Once he saw the tears in the cook’s eyes he stopped and walked over to the table and sat on one of the chairs, crossing his arms in anticipation for Sanji to eat his food but the cook was more stubborn than he thought and just stared at him with defying eyes. Nevertheless, Zoro took a look at his phone and smiled. “Oh lookie here. Nami should be coming home from work, should I send the photos now to get her live reaction?”

Sanji said nothing as he crawled his way to the bowls. As expected, one was filled with water and the other one with meat and rice. He stared at the bowl for a good couple of minutes wondering what he should do. He could always avoid eating; after all it wasn’t like Zoro was going to throw the food away. Yeah it was better to wait till later when he could put it in a proper dish and eat like a HUMAN BEING!

Sanji once again was subjected to the cruel vibration. He turned and looked at Zoro. “Hurry up and eat or else the food will go cold.” Sanji glared back and tried to speak but Zoro came behind him and stomped on the toy forcing him to fall face down into the food. Once Zoro was satisfied with the screams Sanji was making he removed his foot and stopped the vibrations after it seem like the cook had gotten the hint.

Sanji got back up coughing a little at the bit of rice he was forced to swallow. _“Damn it”_ was all he could think of before taking a bite out of his meal. Zoro watched on and for a second he felt a pang of guilt and wondering if he was going too far with his revenge but then he remembered the month worth of teasing he endured because of Sanji so screw him! At least this was in the privacy of his own home where no one could see him doing any of this crazy crap!

After Sanji was done he felt Zoro tugging against his leash, “Come now doggie time to play”, forcing him to come back into the bedroom.

……………….

Sanji watched carefully as Zoro began to undress _“Good I’ll have a chance now”_ he waited in anticipation for when Zoro would put down his phone but instead the bastard kept it in between his teeth and all the while smirking at him as he knew what he was thinking.

After he was done stripping, Zoro sat at the edge of the bed and spread himself wide for Sanji to see. However what the blonde didn’t care for was his obvious arousal instead all he noticed was Zoro’s pink puckering hole. Zoro once again tugged at his leash forcing the cook against his girth. “Come on it’s not going to suck itself.” Sanji had to roll his eyes at that one and began sucking at his length. He flinched as Zoro began petting him. “Good boy, now remember no teeth.”

_“I swear I’m going to bite it right off”_ he thought as he sucked around the flesh listening to Zoro’s moans as he clearly was enjoying his blowjob, but was too damn selfish to give him one!  Which gave him an idea, _“Next time I’ll be forcing cum down your throat.”_ However Sanji’s train of thought was cut off once he felt vibrations assaulting him again and because he was crouching the toy was hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Zoro smiled as he watched his little puppy shake and moan right in front of him and best of all due to the vibrations the tail inside Sanji was looking as if it was wagging. All of this was turning him on so much that he decided he should buy more outfits for the cook to wear.

Sanji almost gagged as he noticed Zoro was becoming bigger and he knew that could only mean one thing, the stupid moss head was getting close. Zoro let out a long moan as Sanji pushed his mouth further down his length causing him to fall onto the bed.

Sanji looked up and saw a chance to take the phone away but he decided against it after all, the bastard needed to be punished. Without warning he shoved two fingers into his partner’s body not caring about his prep or if he got hurt and loved the scream that Zoro gave out. “Sanji?!” He continued rubbing his insides franticly searching for that spot that would have Zoro seeing stars. He knew he found it once Zoro began an arch of his own followed by a series of curses and strained moans.

Meanwhile Zoro was beginning to experience the feeling of both pain and pleasure, a kink he never knew he had until now. It was an interesting combination, the pain would heighten his senses making the pleasure he was receiving all that much more intense. _“Damn this feels good”,_ he eventually thought when the pain faded away and Zoro was left with a dull burn, that only grew hotter with each passing moment as Sanji kept massaging his sweet spot causing him to bite his lip in a futile attempt to hide his moans. It was official: fingers were way better than the cook’s tongue and he wanted more!

It was at this time both men were painting and shaking and in need of release, so Zoro raised the speed to the highest setting and Sanji added in another finger the combination of the two actions caused both men to cum at the same time and scream out:

“Sanji”!

“Zoro”!

After that the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their panting. “Holy Shit Sanji” Zoro said as he tried to regain his composure. “Guess it was good for you too” Sanji said as he rested his head on Zoro lap. “Hey, can you delete those pictures now?” the cook asked as he began taking off his costume and headed towards the showers yet again. Zoro forced himself up and was about to delete the photos until he realized what he had done.

............................................................

**Evil Woman** : Zoro what the hell! Why did you send me a picture of Sanji in drag?! I don’t need to know what you two do in bed!

**Vivi** \- Oh my, I never knew Sanji had this side to him, it might explain why he’s so into women.

**Robin** \- Tell Sanji that he looks wonderful in pink and Franky says his makeup is Superrr! :D

**Perona** \- Why the hell are you sending me perverted pictures you creep DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaya** \- Wow Ussop has some very _interesting_ friends!

**Tasghi** \- Zoro is this your weird way of sexting me because I’m not into it, do it again and I’ll arrest your ass for sexual harassment!

**Camie** \- LOL such a funny picture but that dress is ugly maybe Pappug can make him a better one just let me know

**Lola** \- Hell yeah don’t care if he’s in a dress a man still a man, so going to make this my desktop wallpaper (P.S Tell Sanji pink my favorite colour as well)

**Baby 5** \- _Ohhh_ my heart’s beating so fast! Is this what you want me to do, dress up like him? Will that make you happy Zoro?!

**Conis** \- Oh well I guess if it’s makes him happy why not, after all he’ll always be Mr. Pink to me LOL

**Shirahoshi** \- Oh: teary eye: such a nice picture she looks so beautiful and pure

**Rebecca** \- Who is this? Why did you send me a random picture of a guy in a dress?

Zoro froze as he read all the comments in his text. “ _Shit”_ when he was experiencing that orgasm he must have hit send by mistake. “Zoro what’s wrong, you know how to delete them right?” Zoro gulped as he stared into Sanji eye. “Funny story while we were going at it I accidently hit send” Zoro made sure to prepare himself as he expected an onslaught of kicks but instead Sanji just stood there quietly and calmly walked out of the room.

Zoro was concerned he must have done something really bad if Sanji wasn’t calling him a dumbass. Quickly he got off the bed and was going to talk to him but the cook came back…with Wado.

“Sanji wait a minute let’s talk about this”!

……………………………

**Round 6**

**Zoro vs Sanji**

**Outcome: Zoro wins**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts  
> Tsuru is indeed retired, it’s just that she was bored so she decided to run a sex shop just to screw with all her customers.
> 
> After what Zoro did, Marco and Ace didn’t have sex for a month not because Marco was mad at him it’s just that he wanted a break from all the sex, every single day was killing him!
> 
> As for Ace’s friend, it was Izo who took part in the play that Sanji was in, that’s why he had all those photos of him.  
> Also love the fact that Zoro met so many ladies yet his heart only belongs to the one and only love cook :P


	9. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder…Until You Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

**_Marimo,_**

**_I will be gone for a week._ **

**_Need to help Nami~Swan with her orchard party._ **

**_So don’t destroy anything ( THE KITCHEN) while I’m away or I swear to God I’ll force Luffy to drink every last bottle from your whisky collection!_ **

**_Sanji_ **

_**...............**.........._

“He was mad that I made him dress like a dog but when it comes to the ladies he acts like one” Zoro grumbled as he got off the phone pissed that Sanji wasn’t picking it up. No, what actually pissed him off was the fact that the bastard didn’t even have to courtesy to tell him in person!

Well in a way this was a good thing, after what had transpired two days ago, both of them were still at odds with each other. So some time apart would do them some good. This way Sanji could be close to his beloved women and show them how much of a ‘ _man_ ’ he really was (even if it meant them using him like some sort of pack mule).

Coincidentally enough, this was Zoro’s week off from work and well it was the first time in ages since he had the apartment all to himself and even longer since he had been from the cook.

With that in mind he stretched out his limbs and headed towards the bathroom wanting to make the most out of his newfound freedom.

………………

Needless to say for the rest of the week Zoro did his usually routine: train, sleep/nap, order food, and hangout with Luffy and the others. However, the hanging out part was cut short when Luffy…well being Luffy, did something stupid and ended up in the slammer yet again, causing Zoro to go over to the station and bail him out. However, this time Garp beat him to it and sentenced his beloved grandson to do some character building training.

So with that he spent the rest of the week with the gang trying to rescue Luffy from Garp’s crutches.

…………………..

Monday came and Zoro was expecting the cook to return and tell him all about Nami’s stupid orchard party, which he was sure she held just to drain the money from the rich. Instead, Zoro received a call from Nami explaining that her party had been postponed for a week meaning Sanji wouldn’t be home until next Sunday.

At this point Zoro wanted to chuck the damn phone against the wall; again the bastard didn’t even have the courtesy to call him! Well fine another week without the shit cook seemed like paradise anyways.

……………………….

**_/////3 Days Later/////_ **

It was Zoro’s day off from work and well needless to say he was bored. He had finished his training, taken an afternoon nap and there was not much else to do. The rest of the gang was busy, there was nothing good showing on T.V, and Sanji still wasn’t returning his messages!

Damn he knew he messed up when he had sent those photos and okay _maybe_ he took the whole roleplaying bit a tad too far but it wasn’t like he was the only one who got publicly humiliated. Zoro closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe he should make it up to the cook somehow, he could probably buy him that new blender he was eyeing or maybe shower him with flowers or do some romantic gesture that will have him falling for him all over again. Then maybe Sanji would finally allow him to top and they could end all this madness.

Zoro opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling and then turned to face Sanji’s side of the bed. He didn’t want to admit it but he was beginning to feel lonely “ _Tsk, when did I become so pathetic?_ ” With a mixture of boredom and loneliness Zoro did what anybody would do in his position and began masturbating.

Quickly he threw off his pants and grabbed the small bottle of lube from the drawer and went to work. He closed his eyes and imagined how the cook would look in front of him, he would be a mess: hair disheveled, sweaty and shaking all over with mouth full of drool and begging for Zoro to take him. However he wasn’t about to spoil the cook so soon, he would first kiss the blonde, massaging his tongue until Sanji would reward him with a moan. Zoro licked his lips at the thought, the blonde would be the first to break from the kiss begging for him to just stick it in, practically sobbing for his cock.

However, he wouldn’t give in so easily. He would force Sanji to go down on him making it wet for himself. Zoro shuttered as he placed his hand around his throbbing erection biting his lip as he imagined the blonde’s mouth around him. It wasn’t fair, Sanji had never been with a man and yet he was so good at sucking, it was as if he was born to do it!

After that he would pull Sanji away from him, signaling for the blonde to ride him. Of course Sanji would be hesitant at first but a quick slap on the ass would put him in place and in no time the cook would be bounding off of him. The image had Zoro going wild so he began to speed up his hand, feeling all the pre cum drooling down his fist.

The fantasy became more intense as he imagined his lover’s face nearing his release. The cook’s whole body would ignite in a crimson flush and he would turn his head away, too shy to show it to Zoro, but he would force the cook to look at him and grab a hold of his cock pumping it until the cook couldn’t take it anymore. He would cum with a scream and have tears rolling down his eyes. Zoro let out a loud gasp but it was full of disappointment, usually at this point he would be blowing his load, but no, this time something was preventing him from cuming.

He decided to stroke harder and faster but nothing, he was so close and yet so far. He looked back up at the ceiling trying to find a solution to his problem. A flashback of Sanji fingering him appeared in his mind and as much as he hated to admit it he had loved the sensation and from what his body was telling him it was craving more for that mind blowing orgasm once again. Damn that curly bastard, because of him he couldn’t even masturbate properly anymore.

He took a moment to consider his options and decided to go with it, it’s not like Sanji would be here to catch him in the act anyways. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before slowly moving them towards his rear. Zoro paused just as his finger was touching his entrance and took three long breaths before pushing in. Just like the previous time there was a burning pain from being stretched but unlike before he didn’t feel any pleasure. “ _Must go deeper”_ He kept pushing in his finger trying to locate his prostate but all his attempts were in vain. “Damn, this is much harder to do by myself” he mumbled as he tried to force a second finger wanting to see if it would make a difference.

Yet nothing happened. He didn’t feel any better and decided to give up. He hopped off the bed and headed towards the washroom hoping a cool shower would calm him down. However, as he walked by the closet an idea sprang in his mind.

…………………..

He got out his bag of goodies and went through the whole thing looking for a toy that could recreate the feeling Sanji performed on him.

“Hm let’s see what we’ve got in here.” Beads… um no he didn’t think that something as big as the last one could fit into him, plus he wasn’t sure if jamming beads then ripping them out of him was a good idea. Next was the vibrator which was a big no that he would save for Sanji, plug what the hell was the point of that? Finally he found a reasonable one; a bullet. It was a size that he was comfortable with plus it could vibrate meaning less work for him.

He hopped back onto the bed but before doing anything curiosity got the better of him. He began examining the device it looked like a small pink egg but unlike the one he saw in pornos there was no string attached to it. What came with the box was a small controller and it looked like a mini light switch, indicating that there were only two options on or off. He flicked the on button and was surprised to see how powerful it was buzzing in his hand.

After his little experiment was over with he began inserting the device inside him. When he was done Zoro let out a breath not realizing he had been holding it in. He took a moment to relax and adjust to the foreign object inside him before gulping and pressing the on button. This time…nothing happened it just felt like he had something vibrating in his ass. He wondered if he had pushed it in enough and decided to push it in a little further hoping it would hit his prostate. After a while he could feel himself becoming soft. Nothing was turning him on _“I need to train myself more.”_

With that he took a look at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes to three and decided to be done with this nonsense. “Guess I’ll shower and buy lunch” he sighed as he shoved two fingers back inside himself in an attempt to retrieve the toy. However he ran into a snag he could feel the hard plastic of the device but his fingers weren’t long enough to reach it. Zoro could feel his heart racing as realization came crashing onto him. “Oh hell no! I’m not going to the hospital for this!” He was sure it would come out he just needed to push or something!

Out of nowhere he heard the door of his room being open and he could hear Nami’s voice calling out to him. “Oi Zoro, get your lazy ass out of bed you have work to do!” Quickly, before she could see anything he rolled off the bed and shoved his pants back on before popping up from the floor. “Nami, what the hell, why are you in my apartment!?”

Nami cocked her brow to him and walked over to his nightstand, picking up his phone. “I tried calling you but I guess you were too busy sleeping to notice.” Zoro blushed a little as he thought back to when he was testing out the toy _“Guess that when it was making all those buzzing noises my phone was ringing at the same time.”_

“Whatever, don’t you still have that stupid party thing to plan so why come here?”

Nami put down his phone and smile “We managed to finish it yesterday, Sanji would have arrived in the morning but he was too tired so he slept over and as a treat he made us breakfast and now lunch!”

Zoro gritted his teeth yet again. The bastard was ignoring him! Sanji could be so childish at times that it made him want to beat the crap out of the cook!

“Anyways, we need your help for the preparations.” Zoro rolled his eyes. Unlike the cook, he wasn’t going to let Nami control him so easily.

“Please why would I agree to such slave labor?” Nami crossed her arms and narrow her eyes before flashing him a mischievous grin. “Simple, I’ll take 10% off your debt if you help and add 50% if you don’t!”

Zoro was god smacked by the outrageous numbers the woman was pulling but he knew Nami was one to keep her word and begrudgingly headed towards the kitchen. Nami smiled as she had won the battle but before leaving Zoro’s room something caught her eye. There was a small switch on Zoro bed, out of curiosity she picked it up and began examining it. “Hm where have I seen this before?”

……………..

The moment Zoro laid eyes on the curly bastard he was fuming he was going to give Sanji a piece of his mind. Vivi was the first to notice him and gave him a bright smile. “Oh Zoro hope you don’t mind us dropping by.” Zoro said nothing as he walked towards the cook. Sanji, noticing that Zoro hadn’t answered Vivi, turned to face his idiotic lover “Oi the lady asked you a question it’s rude not to answer her!”

Zoro didn’t care, he was going to give Sanji a fucking ear full, he opened his mouth but instead of words a whimper came out. Sanji looked confused as Zoro pounced on him, grabbed tightly onto his sleeves almost tearing the fabric in the process. _“Shit what the hell is going on?”_ Zoro could feel the toy inside him vibrate only now it was actually hitting his prostate!

“Surprised that you missed me so much moss head” Zoro gritted his teeth as he felt the tease in Sanji voice. Immediately he pulled himself away from the blonde and looked away, thankfully by then the vibrations had stopped. “Who’s missing who? You didn’t even try to contact me you bastard!”

Before anything could go further Vivi intervened. “Oh sorry Zoro, Sanji was helping me trim the mikan trees and I fell off the ladder, luckily he was there to break my fall but unfortunately I broke his phone in the process.”

“Oh my sweet Vivi don’t worry about it as long as you’re safe nothing else matters.” Zoro rolled his eyes as he saw hearts coming out of the love cook. Deciding he had enough he gave his boyfriend a swift kick behind the knee, causing Sanji to lose his balance and grab the table for support “Oi aren’t you supposed to be making lunch or something?”

Predictably Sanji picked up his knife and pointed the tip at Zoro throat. “Last time I checked I was making lunch for the ladies and not some oft like you” Zoro smirked and grabbed his wrist all the while Vivi just stared at the two. _“Hm maybe we came at a bad time?”_

“Are you guys going to stand there all day fighting or make the actual food? Vivi’s waiting!” Zoro growled as he saw Nami coming out of his room “Slave driver” was all he said before he went to work.

Sanji tossed him a couple of potatoes and told him to peel and wordlessly he did as he was told. Meanwhile Vivi and Nami were chatting away; Nami who still had the controller in her hand began to play with it, aimlessly clicking it on and off, not realizing the effect it was having on Zoro. The sudden vibrations were such a shock that he ripped a big chunk of flesh from the potato he was peeling.

“Oi Marimo here I thought you could do such a simple task, look it even has skin on it!”

Zoro said nothing as he gripped the table trying to compose himself. “Oh Sanji don’t worry about it, I don’t mind if the potatoes have a little skin on them.”

“Oh _Vivi chan_ you’re so sweet, don’t worry I won’t let this ape ruin your meal!” Zoro rolled his eyes once again and turned to insult the cook but then he noticed Nami holding the remote in her hands.

“Hey give that back!” Zoro shouted trying to take the controller away from the red head. However, Nami wasn’t having it she just slapped his hand away. “Oh come on I just want to see what it does” Zoro growled at her. He didn’t know if she was pretending to be stupid or actually was. He noticed that Sanji’s attention was drifting away from Vivi to Nami and there was no way in hell he wanted Sanji to figure out what he was doing while he was gone. “Hey is it supposed to be boiling over?” Zoro lied making Sanji avert his attention back to cooking.

“Oh Nami it’s for the fan see” Vivi touched her lover’s shoulder to show her the pink fan blowing behind them. Truth be told it was an automatic one that didn’t need a controller but he wasn’t going to tell them that. Although knowing this Nami still kept the controller in her hand “Speaking of which Zoro we’re thirsty can we get something to drink?” Zoro wanted to say get it yourself but maybe if he brought them drinks Nami would let go of the controller and he could steal it back. “Fine” he grumbled heading towards the fridge. He bent down to grab two cans of orange juice but suddenly the cruel vibrations hit him again and Zoro could have sworn that the toy had gone in deeper!

The next thing he knew he fell onto the ground and was beginning to quiver _“Shit I have to get it to…together or else…”_

“ZORO!” Vivi and Nami cried out and in no time he could feel Sanji behind him trying to see what was wrong. “Zoro what’s wrong, you’re shaking?!”

“I’m calling Chopper” Nami announced and Zoro’s eyes shot open “Wait!” he screamed but it was mix in with a moan causing his voice to strain. “Zoro you’ve been acting weird since we got here, please don’t act tough and hide your sickness from us!” Vivi stated as she came beside Zoro “Oh my, your face is so red!”

“It is! Zoro let me take a look” Sanji ignored all of Zoro’s protests and forced the man to look at him. Zoro couldn’t take it anymore and pushed away everyone forcing himself up and tried to move himself to the bathroom but every step he took sent shockwaves of pleasure to his spine and he fell back onto the ground.

Sanji grabbed a hold of him this time and his grip was tighter preventing him from escaping “Zoro we can…” however Zoro wasn’t going to the hospital he didn’t want anyone to find out about this instead he just leaned into Sanji. “Just help me to the bathroom” he whispered.

Sanji nodded however Zoro wasn’t expecting the man to carry him bridal style “Wai…ah!” Even worse this was intensifying the pleasure he was experiencing.

……………….

They managed to make it to the bathroom without incident and Sanji put down Zoro who immediately grabbed the counter for support. Zoro stood there waiting for Sanji to leave but when the blonde didn’t move he look at in confusion “Go”! He commanded but Sanji defied him and instead of leavening he closed the door behind him and leaned into Zoro. “What are you doing? I said leave!” Despite his words, Sanji didn’t budge and continued to stare at Zoro “I won’t leave until you tell me what’s wrong!”

Zoro gritted his teeth as he tried to keep a moan from coming out “None of your damn business NOW LEAVE!”

However Sanji was stubborn “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I will drag you to the hospital” Zoro looked up to the blonde and saw the he was serious. “Zoro, you need to answer me before I reach 5. You understand?”

**“ One”**

_Damn it was it really worth telling him? All he’s going to do is laugh at me._

**“ Two”**

_No just lie and say that you were constipated._

“ **Three** ”

_Ah! I need to cum so badly it’s beginning to hurt_

“ **Four** ”

_Damn it Damn it DAMN IT!!!_

“ **Five** ”

Sanji was about to grab onto Zoro but he slapped the man away “Al…right you win but you better not laugh!”

………………

Sanji burst into laughter. He would have never imagined Zoro could do something as stupid as getting a toy stuck up his ass. Zoro’s face went completely red as he pushed for Sanji to leave the bathroom, but the blonde stood his ground. “Get on the floor.”

“What?”

“Are you slow? Get. On. The. Floor” Zoro’s eye began to twitch since he was in no mood for Sanji’s games. “Get out I’ll fix this myself.” Sanji still wasn’t moving and instead he fought back by pushing Zoro to the ground.

“Ack what the hell Sanji?!” Zoro growled as he kicked against the blonde in an attempt to push him off, only for it to backfire when the toy nudged against his prostate roughly causing him to twitch and moan. Sanji quickly riped off Zoro pants and settled himself between the moss haired man’s legs. He could see how hard Zoro was and how red his hole had become.

“Ha…Sanji please ju…just leave!” Zoro was getting desperate he wanted this thing out of him but he couldn’t bear the humiliation of Sanji watching him seeing him so weak and pathetic.

The blonde said nothing as he gazed into his lover’s eyes before leaning down and kissing him. Zoro let out a muffled moan; he didn’t want all this attention it was only going to make the situation worse. Sanji released his lips from his own and whispered into his ear “Clam down, I need you to relax it will be over before you know it.”

Zoro wanted to say something back but when he felt the blonde fingers dip inside him a stagger moan came from his mouth. “Sanji I mean it stop…I don’t want this”

Sanji froze just for a second concerned about what this might do for Zoro psyche. “Zoro if you’re worried about me making fun of you for this I **promise** that I will never bring this up again so please let me help you.”

Zoro gulped as he tried to read Sanji’s face: there was no trace of humor or sarcasm his stare at him dead pan. Zoro took one more breath before lying back down on the ground. “Good boy” Sanji patted Zoro a little before resuming his task.

Sanji was surprised to see how easy it was to slip into Zoro and even easier to get two fingers into the man. Sanji could feel himself hardening a bit as his finger explored the hot flesh searching for the cause of Zoro’s misery. In no time he managed to find the toy and unlike Zoro’s his fingers his were longer and he was easily able to reach and drag out the toy. Zoro let out a gasp and shuttered throughout the whole process “Easy boy” causing Sanji to hold tightly against Zoro’s pelvic trying to keep the man as steady as possible. Zoro let out another moan as Sanji finally got rid of the accursed toy, with all tension leaving his body Zoro practically melted in Sanji’s lap.

But when he felt wet fingers surrounding his length, he almost let out a scream as Sanji began stroking him and even worse he re-inserted two of his fingers and began stroking his prostate. Zoro couldn’t help it anymore he began to scream “Sa…Sanji wait NO!” However Sanji just batted away Zoro’s hands after all he couldn’t let his lover suffer like this.

“It’s okay, you can cum, you’ve been holding it in, right?” Sanji smiled as he took a good look at Zoro, flushed with drool and tears streaming down his face. He made sure to keep a mental picture of this, it was a shame if Nami and Vivi hadn’t been here he would have taken the cop right now!

“Come on Zoro I wanna see you cum.”

Zoro couldn’t take it anymore he covered his face with both arms and bit into his flesh as his orgasm hit him, causing him to shoot ribbons of cum all over the blonde’s hand.

…………..

After a couple of seconds Zoro regained his composure and saw Sanji getting off the floor. _“Might as well bring this up while we have some alone time”_

“Hey cook, I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing to apologies for, I told you I wouldn’t bring it up.” he said as he brought back a towel to clean his lover up. Zoro groaned as he snatched the towel out of the blonde’s hands “No stupid, I’m apologizing for dressing you up as a dog and sending out those photos.”

Sanji looked at him in shock, he never thought Zoro would apologize in fact he had a whole revenge plan out for him this evening. “Um…” Sanji quickly turned away his whole face and faked a cough. However Zoro smiled as he could see right through the cook, after all his ears were as red a cherry.

“Thanks, and err… I’m sorry for not calling you.”

Zoro shrugged it off “Well I had it coming. Piss you off and you act like a total ice queen”

Sanji froze and took a moment to let Zoro words sink in “What the hell did you say seaweed head?!”

“Oh I’m sorry is princess better?” Zoro smirked before putting his pants back on.

“Oi you better ready yourself stupid cop!”

“Same to you love cook”

………….

****

**_/////Meanwhile with Nami and Vivi/////_ **

“I hope Zoro’s ok” Nami was currently waiting by the bedroom ready to jump in and help if Sanji call for her. “Hey Nami you were playing with this remote right”? Nami turned to her lover and saw that she was examining the pink controller “Yeah I thought it looked familiar but you said it was for the fan.”

Vivi frowned as she tried to use it on the fan but it was no use “As I thought it doesn’t work.” At first when Nami was playing with it she thought nothing of it but now that she had a closer look at it she instantly knew what this controller was for.

Nami cocked her brow “What do you mean?” Vivi sighed. “Nami this is for a sex toy, remember you used this on me when we were having dinner with Robin and Franky?”

Nami’s eyes lit up. How could she forget?! She loved seeing the look of distress on her princess’ face, but then suddenly reality came crashing down on her. “Oooooh I see…didn’t think Zoro would bottom.”

“Neither did I guess you can’t judge by looks.”

“Isn’t that the truth if these pictures of Sanji are anything to go by” Vivi laughed as she still carried the photos on her phone.

Suddenly both women heard a crash coming from the bathroom.

“I’m going to kill you!”

“Bring it on curly brow!”

Nami sighed and Vivi laughed “Well at least Chopper’s coming over”

After that Chopper came and before he could treat either of them Nami bashed the two numbskull heads in.

…………………..

**_/////The Day After/////_ **

After finishing his shift Zoro rushed over to the store to buy Sanji’s blender and some flowers for the bastard. Yes he did want to officially apologize but he also was hoping these would bribe the cook enough never to bring up one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

He came home and saw Sanji was sitting on the couch watching T.V. “Hey” the blonde said causally, eyes still glue to the soap he was watching.

“So about yesterday, did you mean what you said when you weren’t going to bring it up?” Zoro decided to bring up the topic and see where Sanji would take it from there.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Those words caused Zoro to wonder if the cook was screwing with him or not. “So you’re not going to make fun of the fact that I got a _toy_ stuck… there?”

“No really I don’t know what you mean, why? Do you have some weird fantasies?” Zoro stared at Sanji in confusion and Sanji just laughed “All I remember is that yesterday was we had an argument in the bathroom and Chopper had to fix us up.”

Eventually Sanji looked away from his soap and towards Zoro, his eye lit up once he saw what the cop had got him. Sanji excitedly headed over to the counter and began opening the blender. Zoro stared at him for a bit and could feel his heart skip a beat, he leaned in and gave the cook a long heated kiss. When the two parted he smiled “I love you” causing his partner to turn red and spray blood all over his face.

…………….

**_Round 7_ **

**_Sanji vs Zoro_ **

**_Outcome: Sanji’s win_ **

**_Bonus: Zoro’s love for Sanji grows_ **

**_Sanji’s Unspoken Rule: I will never bring up or do anything that would serious harm or hurt Zoro both physically and mentally_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> Nami has two homes one in the city and her orchard is located out in country area where all the expensive wine is made 
> 
> Vivi could obvious see the sexually tension between the two but she didn’t know how to bring it up to Nami for them to leave (too bad for Sanji, so close)
> 
> ****Also I want to thank everybody for their wonderful comments and please continue giving me feedback because it does help me with the writing process and hopefully will create a better story, for you guys as the readers.****


	10. Hot to the Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always chapter had been beta read by the wonderful not_an_addict

It was a lousy day, Sanji had just gotten off his shift which had involved him lifting and packing away all the shipment from the truck into the cooler. Needless to say all that work left a strain on his back causing his muscles to scream in agony. Even worse the moment he stepped out of the building he was drenched. Of course it had to be raining. Urg all he wanted to do was to go home and take a nice long bath. 

…………………

Stepping into his apartment he noticed that it was dark and illumined by candle light. Perfect just what he needed a blackout, now how was he supposed to relax? Zoro was on the couch reading a newspaper. His eyes moved away from the paper once he noticed his lover had returned home. “Hey.”

Sanji, pissed off about having to bath in icy water ignored his boyfriend and tried to light a cigarette to calm his nerves. However, as he was walking towards the bedroom, his foot tripped over a fold on the rug causing him to slam face first onto the floor. At this point Sanji had enough: he was tired, in pain and cold from the rain all he wanted to do was sleep even if it meant sleeping on the floor!

Zoro noticing the cook’s state abandoned his paper and headed towards the blonde. He tried lifting the cook up but Sanji hissed and pushed away his advances. “Leave me alone moss head, I’m in enough pain as it is, I don’t need to be carried by a brute such as yourself.”

Zoro stared at the cook for a moment before walking away. Sanji didn’t move an inch, he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep but the pain and dampness from his body and clothes prevented him from such luxury.  Zoro returned and nudged his side with his foot causing Sanji to look at him. “Take off your clothes and I’ll give you a massage.”

Immediately Sanji went into the fetal position trying to protect himself from Zoro’s advancements but overall failing due to the pain it caused him. Zoro rolled his eyes “This massage oil was given to me by Vivi; she told me Nami was the last person to use this.” In record time all of Sanji’s clothes (except underwear) were removed. Zoro could feel his eye twitching as the urge to pummel the bastard was rising but then again that’s what he got for dating a bisexual.

 Zoro began by pouring the oil onto Sanji’s back causing the cook to arch due to coldness of the liquid. “Damn that’s cold at least warm up the oil before pouring it on me!”

“Clam down curly, it’ll become warm once I start rubbing.” Sanji let out a huff as he rested his chin on his arms waiting for this massage to be over with. _“If this makes me ache even more I’m kicking his ass.”_ Zoro sat on top of Sanji’s legs and placed both his hands on the middle of his back.

“Alright I’m starting” Zoro announced and began spreading the oil evenly around Sanji’s back. The cook let out an appreciative sigh as the oil began to warm up. After he was satisfied he went to work on Sanji’s shoulders and began rubbing the flesh in circular motions slowly moving his way to Sanji’s neck and shoulder back again. He repeated this process until he saw the cook’s shoulders slump taking that as a signal to move on, he lowered his hands to the cook’s shoulder blades. He placed the palms of his hands onto the boney surface and like before began moving it into a circular motion.

Sanji had to bite his lip to prevent a gasp from coming out, Zoro was right about the oil, it felt as if his whole back was on fire! Plus he didn’t know if Zoro was doing this on purpose or not but the way that his crotch was rubbing on his backside was making him hard. _“Damn it! Need to calm down if he finds out he’ll take advantage!”_

“Feeling good?” Zoro asked wanting to make sure his massage was giving Sanji some relief. “Yeah it’s quite surprising you haven’t broken my bones yet.” Sanji let out a yelp as he felt a quick pinch on his back. “Oi I may not look like it, but I can be gentle when I want to be.” Sanji couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Going soft on me, marimo? How unlike you.”

“Says that man who dresses up as a woman.” Zoro rebutted before moving his fingers towards Sanji’s spine. “That was one time and you kno…AH!” Instantly relief flew through Sanji’s whole being, the way Zoro was gently crackling each of his vertebrae was sending him into paradise. “Fuck moooore” he pleaded and Zoro happily obeyed. By the end of the massage Sanji was pleased his pain was gone and all that remained was the pleasant heat from the oil.

“Did that feel good?” Sanji said nothing but hum in agreement, he slowly got off the ground and gave himself a stretch. Zoro came up behind him and wraped his arms around his lover’s waist, giving him a couple pecks on his neck and shoulder. “Get off I want to take a bath.” Sanji tried to shrug him off and escape his grasp, but Zoro held on tightly. Sanji frowned as he felt Zoro’s hand slowly trailing down to his underwear, predicting where this was going he smashed the back of his head into the cop’s face. “Ow damn it, way to kill the mood!”

“Don’t expect me to spread my legs for you just because you did me a favor.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Sanji’s instincts immediately went on high alert but before he had a chance to react, Zoro grabbed his hands, quickly cuffing them behind his back. “That’s why I came prepared.” 

“Damn it. I knew you were going to take advantage of this!” Zoro just chuckled as he carried Sanji over his shoulder into their bedroom. As soon as the bed was in sight Zoro toss his curly browed lover onto the bed. Expecting Sanji to use his legs to either escape or attack Zoro quickly took off his belt and tied the leather around the cook’s thigh and calve locking it in place. He repeated the other side with Sanji’s tie and once he was confident that the cook was secured the cop backed away to marvel at his handy work. “Hey how does it feel to be tied up like the animals you cook?”

Sanji growled and tried to break out of the restrains to kick the bastard but all it did was dig into his pale flesh. “If this leaves a bruise your ass is going to get it!” Zoro flashed him a deviant smile and Sanji could tell his lover had thought he had won but Zoro forgot one important detail. “Congratulations! You managed to tie me up but you forgot to take off my boxer, idiot.” Sanji’s comment caused Zoro to roar in laughter leaving Sanji to wonder if Zoro had finally snapped. “Well isn’t the wrapper the best part of any present?”

“To tear away at it until you reach the _prize_ inside?”

Sanji’s eyes widen as he saw Zoro reach for his boxers. “Oi you better not tear them, these are expensive!” Zoro stopped for a moment and stared at Sanji. “Seriously, what’s with you and expensive underwear? Nobody sees it beside me.” Zoro cocked his brow as he saw the cook turn red but quickly disregarded it in favor of tearing away at the pricey fabric.

Zoro let out a whistle as he witnessed how red and swollen Sanji’s length had become. “Damn I should give you a massage more often if this is what it does to your crotch!” Sanji attempted to close his legs to prevent Zoro from ogling his erection but strong hands grabbed onto his thighs and force them apart.  “Oh come on cook, let’s have some fun, I promise I’ll be gentle with you.” Sanji could feel his blood pressure rising. Did the idiot really think that he was going to win this?! **No!** It would be a matter of time but he just needed to figure out how to get out of these cuff and straps.

Zoro could see that Sanji was being difficult and as such an idea pop in his mind. “Be right back.” Sanji tried to turn to see what Zoro was up to, but the way that he was tied up was making it difficult for him. Eventually Zoro came right back with…oh come ON! Where the hell did Zoro get all this shit from anyways? A cock ring and a vibrator, urg it was like he raided a sex shop or something.

“Isn’t it hypocritical to give me that look since you’re perverted as well?” Sanji glared and him but eventually his expression turned into a smirk “Please you’re a bigger pervert than me, remember you dressed me up as a dog?”

“Oh really, this coming from the exhibitionist...” Both men stared at each other for a moment and shared a laugh. “You know, I won’t give in that easily.”

“Yeah I figure, that’s what the cock ring’s for, I’ll have you begging in no time.” However before any begging could occur Zoro needed to set the atmosphere. The cop temporarily walked away from his lover and began to blow out each candle one by one until the whole room fell into darkness. “Good going genius now how are you supposed to see or do anything to me?” Sanji waited for Zoro’s usual smart ass remark but nothing, the room was filled with silence and it was beginning to get on the blonde nerves. “Oi answer me damn it, I will not be keep this position all night!” Still no answer and the blonde’s senses began going into high alert.

Zoro stood in the darkness and smiled as he listened to the cook’s breathing pick up. It was all a mind game he was playing, he knew that the longer he waited the more anxious the cook would become. After all it was only natural to be guarded when surrounded by darkness not knowing when your enemy would attack. He waited another three more minutes and went into action once he heard Sanji whisper his name. 

Sanji was beginning to go mad this wasn’t funny where the hell was… _ECK_! His body jumped when he felt the calloused touch of his lover over his thighs. He gasped as he felt the coldness of the metal ring wrap itself tightly around the base of his penis causing goose bumps to shoot throughout his entire body. _“Shit because of the darkness I’m becoming super sensitive.”_ Urg this is why Sanji never liked to have sex in the dark. For one he couldn’t see the beautiful face of his lover (or Zoro) and two he became super loud. A blush appeared on his face as he remembered his first time in the dark. He was god smacked by the end. He couldn’t believe he was the one doing all the screaming while the girl just laid there and laughed. “Damn it Zoro, light the candles!”

However, his request was denied and what came next nearly gave the cook a heart attack. Out of nowhere he felt the shock of cold oil drizzle onto his swollen member. “Ha!” Sanji gasped as he tried to move away but with the way Zoro had tied him up all he was really doing was rubbing up against the bed causing his back to heat up even more which was making him itchy? More oil fell onto his skin, this time targeting his nipples causing Sanji to nearly bite off his tongue to prevent anymore weird noises from coming out.

Zoro finally began to tease the cook and began rubbing the oil into Sanji’s nipples. He sighed in disappointment as he heard nothing from the blonde. _“Guess even with heating liquid on his nipples he still isn’t sensitive, that’s not fair!”_  Sanji couldn’t help but laugh as he knew what his partner was up to. “Sorry cabbage-head, all you’re doing is making my nipples hot, but you know if you release me I can show you how it’s done.”

Suddenly he felt Zoro pinching and pull ingat his nipples “What the hell are you doing, trying to tear them off!?” Zoro said nothing as he replaced his fingers with his mouth and began biting around the sensitive flesh causing Sanji to scream in fright. “Oi Zoro!” The green haired man resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he moved his hand towards the blonde’s crotch and began rubbing it feverishly. The heat building up from his length caused Sanji to arch and let out a long groan.

“Aah a…nother hand job you… know some day I’m going to force you to go down on ME!” Sanji shrieked once he felt the familiar wetness on the top of his head. Although it lasted for only a second he was sure that Zoro had just licked him and damn that was turning him on, he wanted…no needed more of that!

Normally Zoro hated doing this type of thing (in fact just merely tasting it was causing his stomach to go queasy) but he decided he would mess with Sanji a bit the more. If the cook thought he was going to give him a blow job it would make him more anxious and knowing Sanji he would let his imagination go wild and get himself more worked up.

As true to Zoro prediction Sanji was beginning to go into frenzy, never would he had guessed that Zoro would lick him of his own accord. Also it was such a long time since he felt such familiar wetness around his length. He bit his lip and tried to thrust upwards hoping Zoro would give him what he desired.

Disappointingly, it never came. What came next though was the world zeroing in on his ass. Sanji gulped as he felt pressure surrounding his entrance and gritted his teeth as Zoro plunged a finger inside of him. _“Damn it! This is too intense!”_

“Relax will ya? Are you trying to rip off my finger?” However his protest only caused the blonde to clench even more. Zoro hissed as he forced his finger out of the blonde. _“Alright if he’s going to be like that then so be it.”_  

For a moment Sanji laid in the darkness waiting for Zoro to strike and gasp as he felt something breach him again. He immediately clenched once again but something was off this time it wasn’t a finger but the pointy tip of the oil bottle _“He wouldn’t?”_ The thought briefly crossed the blonde’s mind before he felt the liquid flood his insides “HA!”

Sanji curled up his toes as he felt the liquid flowing deeper inside of him. “Oh fuck!” He moaned as he then felt Zoro pushing two fingers inside of him. Zoro let out a gasp as he felt how hot the blonde’s insides had become. In fact, the longer he rubbed the more the heat intensified it was like he was inside a furnace.

Meanwhile Sanji could feel his whole body shaking as drool began to leak its way out of his mouth. It was a weird sensation. Sure, he expected the heat and the brief pops of pleasure, but the itchiness was throwing him off a bit. Thankfully Zoro had enough of fingering him and pulled out letting the cook moan in relief.

Unfortunately the relief last only for only a moment once he felt something bigger pressing into him. “Holy Shit Zoro!” The vibrator was definitely thicker than that one from the dog costume. He gagged as he felt his walls being stretched by the silicone. Finally, after what seem like an eternity it was fully seated inside him and Zoro waited a moment, just to let Sanji relax and get used to the foreign object.

“Cook you okay?” Since it was dark Zoro couldn’t read Sanji’s face, therefore he needed to rely on the blonde verbal cue. “Fu..fu…fuck you.” The cook speech was weak and coarse as he tried to regain his sanity. Well that was good enough for Zoro and he reached down to the end of the toy pressing on the button to activate it.

Sanji’s eyes went wide as he felt the toy beginning its movements, unlike the pervious vibrator which just buzzed around him this one actually moved and twisted around. It would have caused him to cum but because of the cock ring he was left in a limbo of build up with no release. “Zoro! Damn this….I can’t!”

“It’s okay just say that I win and I’ll release you from your misery” The moment Sanji heard those words he decided to fight against his natural urges “NEVER I’m going to win this!” Zoro leaned down and kissed the blonde’s forehead causing the man to hiss at him. “Well since you’re being so stubborn why don’t I leave you here and you can think about it for a while.”

“Wait!” Instantly the cook felt fear as the heat from the other man vanished. His eyes strained as Zoro opened the door releasing the light from the hallway into their bedroom “I’ll be back in ten minutes and by then I’m sure you’ll have changed your mind.” Zoro mused, causing Sanji to growl in anger “Zoro you better not leave me….damn it. Are you listening? ZORO!”

Zoro sat back on the living room couch and absently began reading his newspaper as he listened to his lover screams of pleasure in the other room. _“Damn he’s so loud!”_ However the moans that his lover was giving had less to do with pleasure and more to do with the growing discomfort inside of him.

“Fuck fuck fuuuuck” Sanji chanted as he felt the itchiness becoming more intense and it wasn’t just coming from his ass. His nipples, back, and crotch were all itching him! He was on the verge of tears as he desperately wanted this torture to be over with. In fact he didn’t even care about the competition anymore all he wanted was Zoro to come back and at least scratch him or something.

………….

“ZORO!”

“Guess that’s my cue” Zoro chuckled as he got off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. Even better along his way the power came back “Yosh now I can have good look at his sexy…face?” Zoro’s jaw dropped once he took a good look at Sanji. It was nothing like he had imagined, sure the cook was moaning and withering but for all the wrong reasons.

There were ugly red blotches all over the cook’s chest and his penis looked far too red to be normal. Zoro quickly took off the straps and ring and proceed to turn the cook over to check on his back. “The hell?” It was cover in a huge rash and he could see tiny blisters beginning to form. If he had done this in the light Zoro would have immediately stopped once he would have noticed such a reaction!

“Zoro” Sanji whimpered.

……………

**_/////One trip to the hospital/////_ **

After receiving swift medical attention from Chopper, Sanji was finally able to rest. Zoro of course was by his side but the blonde could tell the cop was beating himself up over the incident. So he decided to lighten up the mood a bit. “Hey did you mean what you said by giving me more massages?” Zoro seemed amazemed by Sanji’s question. “Surprise you still want me to give you one after what happened.”

“Well besides from the allergic reaction the massage itself was pretty good. Who taught you?” Sanji looked at Zoro and saw him blushing a bit. “When I was young and just beginning my sword training, I would always overwork myself to the point where I couldn’t move.” Sanji held in his laughter since he could totally imagine a younger Zoro doing something stupid and reckless like that. “So Koshiro used to help me out and give me a massage.”

“Well I guess it work out in the end, only next time I’m picking the lube.” Zoro could feel his whole face go red with embarrassment “It’s not lube! It’s oil and don’t say stupid things like that out loud Curly!”

“What did you say stupid moss!”

Needless to say the trip to the hospital ended up being extended…for both of them.

..............................

**_Round 8_ **

**_Sanji vs Zoro_ **

**_Outcome: Stale mate due to Sanji allergic reaction to the oil_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> Sanji loves to buy fancy underwear because he knows Zoro will be checking him out so why not give the man a show :P


	11. A Feast for the Eyes

Sanji was currently in the kitchen whipping up some icing to go on the cupcakes he was making for dessert. He heard Zoro cheering from the living room and causally walked over, while still stirring the icing, to see what his boyfriend was watching. It was one of those sword competitions and Sanji let out a sigh. Now he wouldn’t say that he was jealous but whenever that Mihawk guy came on, all of Zoro’s attention was directed to him. Hell, it was like he was under some sort of trance or something.

Sure, the guy was half decent but his eyes _urgh,_ those bright golden eyes freaked him out. The man looked like he was some sort of demon. Soon enough the match was over and Mihawk was victorious, no surprise there since the man had been on a winning streak for ten years now (according to Zoro). “Don’t know why you became a cop when you seem to be a total sword freak, these competitions are right up your alley.”

Sanji raised his brow as he saw his partner’s shoulders tense up a bit before getting off the couch and shrugging off his remark. “Could have, should have, and would have but none of that matters anymore and what’s with that face of yours, jealous?” Sanji rolled his eyes as he headed back into the kitchen “Please what would I need to be jealous about? In fact you should be thankful that I took a brute such as yourself to be my partner.”

Zoro smiled as he closely followed the blonde and placed two hands on the counter essentially pinning him into place. “You say that but I see how your face gets each time he’s on screen.” Sanji pouted a bit before turning his head away. The green haired man smile as he whispered into the blonde’s ear “You’re probably wondering what I find so fascinating about him.” Sanji slightly turned his head a bit curious to see what Zoro would say.

“Hm is it his pale white skin? Na I much prefer your sun kissed tan. After all vampires are overrated.” Sanji blushed as Zoro gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Or how about his muscular body, hmm it’s impressive but I prefer yours. You may not be as big as him but I’d rather be with someone that I can wrap my arms around and hold tightly.” Sanji let out a sigh as he felt Zoro rubbing a hand up and down his thigh.

“Then it must those golden eyes that everybody seems to be attracted too…but nope a beautiful sea of blue is much easier to gaze upon that than a blazing gold.” Sanji gulped at the marimo’s words. He had honestly never heard Zoro spout something so romantic before.

“Well then all that’s left is his beard.” Zoro paused causing Sanji to turn and face his lover properly “And?” Zoro smiled as he dipped his finger into the icing confusing the blonde before smearing it all over his chin “I like men with beards.” Sanji gawked at what Zoro just did only to be flabbergasted as the man began licking the icing off of his chin “Mmm and with a little thing like yours maybe if you grow it I’ll suck you off.”

Sanji could feel his eye twitching; leave it to his stupid ass lover to kill the mood.

………………………………….

**_////////One Murder Attempt Later//////_ **

Sanji wasn’t sure how it happened: one minute the two of them were fighting and the next Zoro and he were both on the kitchen floor naked pouring icing all over each other. Sanji flinched as he felt Zoro pour the sugary substance all over his chest and shivered as the heat of his tongue began licking it off. After it was all clean Zoro removed himself from the skin. Sanji moaned a little as he saw some icing stuck on Zoro’s cheek. He swiped his tongue against the other man’s cheek before moving to his lips. Sanji groaned as he tasted sugar in Zoro’s mouth, using his tongue he licked and explored the green haired man’s cavity. After he was done, he slowly released himself from his lover but not before playfully biting Zoro’s lip.

Zoro continued his teasing by dripping the confection all over Sanji’s leg causing the cook to worry a bit as he feared the food would get on the floor. However, Zoro eased his worry by licking away the parts that threatened to spill over. Zoro then proceeded to lick down the blonde’s leg but stop once he got haft way. He gagged a little as he saw stray hairs in his mouth “Urg would it kill you to shave your legs once in a while?” Zoro quickly pulled back as Sanji attempted to knee him in the face. “Please you only wish you could grow hair like this, after all your whole body is smooth like a woman.”

‘That’s hardly my fault, being Japanese and all. Besides, I thought women like a man who smooth all over.” Sanji had to pounder for a moment to see if Zoro was asking a legitimate question but his chance to reply was gone once Zoro returned his attention back to his leg.  This time instead of licking it in one full sweep Zoro began lapping at it trying hard not to get anymore of the blonde hairs inside his mouth. Eventually he made his way to the cook foot and slowly began sucking on the big toe until Sanji kicked him right in the face. “Sanji are you kidding you could have broken my nose!”

Sanji shot his lover a death glare “No, you gotta be kidding me. So you’re able to lick my toes but you can’t suck my dick!” Zoro grumbled as he massaged his nose. “I told you I hate the taste and beside I licked you that one time!” Sanji was fuming “Key word: lick! You expect me to get off from that and…” Suddenly the blonde had an epiphany. “Be right back.” Zoro blinked in surprise as he saw his lover getting up and heading towards the fridge? Seconds later Sanji came back with a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Zoro wondered for a second if he should have waited until the blonde had some of his cupcakes it seemed as if he was still hungry.

Sanji smirked as he watched Zoro’s expression morphing from curiosity to confusion as he spread his legs wide.  Zoro watched silently as he Sanji grabbed the whip cream and sprayed it all over his crotch! This was a joke right?! Afterwards, he drizzled some chocolate syrup onto the mountain of whipped cream. Zoro had no words and just stared at the man. “You said you hated the taste right so what if I cover it up?” The green haired man immediately scooted away from Sanji causing the blonde to frown. “Hmm you want me to put sprinkles on it?” An unidentifiable noise came out of Zoro before he finally screeched out. “Your dick is not a pastry SANJI!”

Knowing where this was heading Sanji decided to play his trump card. “ _Maybe_ if you suck it I’ll considered being on the bottom.” The blonde smirked as he saw the expression on Zoro’s face: he had him just where he wanted. He figured it wouldn’t take Zoro long before agreeing to the proposition and hey he did say maybe (like he would ever bottom). After a long internal argument Zoro decided it was worth taking the risk after all if he could finally lay Sanji then maybe the two of them could finally have regular sex! Zoro slowly crawled his way to the blonde and took a moment to stare at the blizzard length in front of him. _“Alright you can do this, just think about all the sex you’re gonna get afterwards.”_  The moss haired man took an experimental lick from the frosted tip and sigh as he tasted sweet. _“Good he loaded it up with whipped cream so this may not be so bad.”_   Slowly Zoro began placing as much as he could inside his mouth causing Sanji to moan in appreciation and content. Zoro paused for a moment it was kind of weird having this thing inside him after all the only other length he sucked on was Ace’s. He began comparing the two and although Sanji may have lost in girth he more than made up in length which Zoro appreciated as it was easier for him to suck and it put less strain on his muscles.

Sanji looked down on Zoro and began patting his head in encouragement and smiled as the cop began to move. The blonde’s breath hitched: it had been so long since he had been sucked off and was approaching his orgasm faster than expected. Zoro suddenly hit a snag he had licked almost all the cream off and could now taste the cook’s natural flavor. Urg it was making him nauseous and he needed to pull out. However, the blonde was at his breaking point and once he felt Zoro pull away he immediately placed two hands beside the man’s face and started thrusting into Zoro’s skull.

Meanwhile Zoro was an absolute mess, the cook was going too rough for him and he could feel tears foaming in his eyes. He scratched along the blonde’s legs breaking skin in the process but Sanji was too absorbed in his pleasure to notice. Then it happened: Sanji came hard into Zoro mouth forcing the green hair man to drink all that he had to offer. After he was done Sanji let go of Zoro and leaned backwards catching his breath. “Damn that was good.” Zoro however was feeling sick the mixture of the sweet and salty was causing his stomach to do flips. Sanji looked down and saw that Zoro was a bit green “Zoro you okay there?”

Zoro couldn’t take it anymore and just hurled all over Sanji.

…………………………………………..

**_/////Two Weeks Later/////_ **

Zoro could smell the familiar scent of beef as he walked into his apartment no doubt they were going to have roast tonight. It had been a while since the two actually sat down and ate a meal together. No, it wasn’t because he was mad at Sanji for that blow job antic that was water under the bridge it was just their work schedules conflicted with each other. Sometimes he would work the early shift and wake up before Sanji, other times he would be on graveyard and come home to a sleeping blonde. Either way, Zoro was happy to spend time with the curly bastard for more than five minutes.

However, before facing his lover Zoro decided to wash up a bit. As he entered into the bedroom he noticed the bathroom door was open and stepped inside and was surprised at what he saw. Sanji, who was in his silk underwear, had just finished shaving his legs! “Damn it Zoro could you at least knock before coming in? I almost cut myself!” Zoro ignored Sanji’s nagging as he stared at the blonde’s face. There was no longer that little scruff on his chin in fact it had turn into a full fledge goatee with a slight mustache. Also, did he grow his hair a bit longer? Zoro could feel his heart pounding at Sanji’s new look damn the man was too sexy. “Oi stop staring and tell me how it looks?”

“It looks like shit.” The blonde was outraged and was about to attack, but Zoro placed both his hand on the cook face’s and smash them together for a kiss and for once it was not the blonde’s blood trickling down his nose. 

…………………….

**Round 9**

**Sanji vs Zoro**

**Outcome: Sanji’s Win**

**Rule 4- No one forces the other into any sexual acts that can make them sick or do them harm**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> The reason Zoro is a cop is to find that people that murder Kunia and who knows once he does find those bastards maybe he’ll quit being a cop and focus on other goals ;)  
> As for what Zoro watching it call Spochan basically swords fight with foam swords but in this universe the contestants use read swords. I chose this personality because after watching a few Kendo matches I didn’t find it as interesting also the swordplay doesn’t allow for much elaborate movement.


	12. The Old Switcheroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta Read by the talented not_an_addict

The plan was simple: put aphrodisiac into Zoro’s meal and watch the man wither away into noting more than a mass of goo and strike when he’s down. Sanji chuckled as he sprinkled a few flakes into Zoro’s soup. It was a special day after all: to his surprise Zoro was promoted to detective. _“Detective Roronoa Zoro has a nice sexy ring too it.”_   Sanji mused already getting all hot and bothered for the events sure to take place tonight.

“Oi is dinner ready?” Sanji nearly had a heart attack as Zoro came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sanji could feel himself beginning to sweat as Zoro rested his chin on his shoulder _“Damn it, play it cool or else he’ll know!”_  The blonde held his spice tightly in his hand and he used the other to dislodge himself from the detective. “Didn’t anyone tell you that patience is a virtue? Now sit your ass down!” Zoro rolled his eyes as he headed towards the table.

Finally everything was set and of course Sanji being the first class chef that he was had a whole spread lay out for them. The main dish was steak served alongside some fruity wine and a side dish of celery soup and bread. Zoro smiled as Sanji raised a glass towards him. “To your success. I don’t know how you did it, but you managed to become a detective!” Zoro let out a chuckle as the two glass clinked against each other. After that, the two men ate silently together just enjoying good food and each other’s company. Well at least that’s what Sanji hoped Zoro was thinking, ever so often his eyes would quickly glance up to see if the detective had taken a sip from his soup but no such luck. _“Guess he’s waiting till the end, probably for the best wouldn’t want the rest of the food going cold.”_

The silence soon broke as the kitchen phone began to ring; Sanji was the one to get up and head towards the phone, temporarily leaving Zoro alone at the table.

……………………………

“Damn telemarketers how many time have I told them not to call!” Sanji grumblde as he sat back down and continued on with his meal. After he had taken a bite from his steak something caught his eye: there was something different about his celery soop. He took his spoon and stired the contents, eyes widening in shock as he saw flakes of the aphrodisiac in his share. “ _No I must be imagining it after all how could Zoro know? He’s no chef, for all he knows these could be chili flakes!”_

Zoro stared at Sanji for a moment before turning his sight to his soup, he grabed the small bowl raising it up to his lips and took one long sip from it. Sanji’s eyes widened in terror as Zoro placed the bowl back onto the table and stared at him. “What’s wrong cook, aren’t you going to drink your soup? Thought you didn’t like wasting food.” Sanji slowly placed his spoon on his plate and stared at Zoro for what seemed like an eternity .“You knew, didn’t you?”

Zoro leaned in, resting his chin on both his hands, flashing the cook a smug smile. “There was a reason I was promoted to detective you know.” Sanji leaned back against his chair crossing his arms. “Oh, and how did a seaweed head such as you figure out my plan?”

“Well that’s easy. When I was hugging you I noticed the two bowls of soup _and_ the flakes were a dead giveaway. After all I know how much you like spicy things so why would yours be mild?” Sanji gulped at Zoro’s deduction, his lover was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for. _“Urg is it getting hot in here?”_ He could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead and he loosened his tie to breathe easier. “Feeling hot cook?” Sanji froze his hand still holding his tie as he stared at his lover. “What did you do?” Zoro slowly leaned back and reached into his pocket pulling out a small glass vile. Zoro let out a low chuckle as he noticed the shocked expression on his lover face. “You’re not the only one with a trick or two up his sleeve.” Sanji got out of his chair and back away from the table. Immediately he could feel the effect s of the aphrodisiac taking hold of his body. _“Shit my body feels like it’s on fire and I’m already rock hard!”_

Zoro smiled as he watched the cook shiver with want, slowly he got off his chair and began to take off his top and belt. Sanji walked back even further as he saw the marimo approaching him. It was as if he was being stalked by some wild beast ready to devour his prey. _“Gotta get away!”_ However, the moment his back touched the wall it was clearly game over.

A pair of hungry lips laid claim to the blonde’s trembling ones. Zoro push back against Sanji’s making the blonde’s head hit the wall. Sanji tried to push the green haired man away, but a pair of hands encased his wrist pinning him to the wall. A moan escaped from the cook as Zoro’s tongue massaged his own. Both men battled for dominance but Sanji was beginning to waver, his lungs were on fire and just as it seemed the blonde would suffocate, the detective released himself from the trembling man.

For a moment the cook was light headed and dizzy, but once he felt the tugging on his shirt he snapped out of his trance and looked down to see what Zoro was doing. The green haired man wasted no time unbuttoning Sanji’s shirt causing the blond to go into frenzy. “Zoro what the hell?!” Zoro didn’t answer and continued on with his task reaching for the cook’s belt and pulling at the buckle until Sanji tried to knee him. Zoro blocked the attack with his arm and used his free hand to pull off the leather belt causing Sanji’s black slacks to sag. “Today this ridiculous game of cat and mouse ends!”

“Even if it means using force?” A pair of fierce brown eyes looked up to passionate blue and both men shared a smile and a thought.

[ ](http://s3.amazonaws.com/otw-ao3-icons/work_skins/icons/75871/original.jpg?1457587333)

 

While he had the chance, Sanji rammed his head into the green hair deviant causing Zoro to waver as he grabbed his nose in pain. As the brute was distracted, he used a sweep kick to trip and make him fall flat on his back. Seizing the opportunity, the cook pounced on top of his lover, and like a wild beast he bit his lover’s neck causing the marimo to let out a deep groan while the cook unleashed a feral growl. However this was all a distraction as the blonde quickly sheaked his hand all the way inside Zoro’s pants and quickly got in a few good strokes.

While Sanji may have had the upper hand for now his core strength lay in his legs so it was an easy task for Zoro to flip them, switching their positions and forcing the blonde on his stomach. Of course, as Sanji tried to get up Zoro grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and slammed him down on the cold wooden floor. Without a belt, the cook’s pants was easy work for the green haired man and he pulled them down exposing his lover’s porcelain skin. He wasted no time getting down to business, since he was able to trick Sanji into eating the aphrodisiac his body was already twitching and shaking with lust. His finger slipped in easily causing the blonde to let out a long dragged moan. 

Meanwhile Sanji bid his time allowing Zoro to stretch him as he waited for his chance to strike. Once the marimo had gotten two fingers inside of him the hand on his head loosened its grip. Seizing the opportunity, he sprung up and elbowed the bastard in the face causing Zoro to fall back.

However, Zoro wasn’t going to be fooled by the same trick twice and despite the pain, Zoro reached out his arm and grabbed a hold of Sanji’s shirt, causing him to fall back onto the ground. This time the blonde fell on his back and in that brief moment when his guard was down Zoro managed to take off his pants completely and then settled himself between his lover legs. Blue eyes widened in horror as they witnessed Zoro’s length align with his hole. Sanji’s body went into an arch as soon as he felt the head of Zoro length poking its way through his tensed muscle. Zoro let out a hiss at how tightly the blonde was squeezing him. “Why don’t you give up and admit defeat already!” Sanji forced himself up and stared at Zoro “Fu…fuck you!” He hissed causing the green hair man to lose his patience “It wouldn’t have to be like this if you weren’t so damn stubborn and let me top!”

“I could say the same to you.” Sanji spat back also tired of how long this stupid game had gone on for. Frustration, anger and resentment spiralled through both men as the blonde’s eyes began to fill with tears while the moss hair man began to shake. After holding it in for so long both men screamed out the question they had been waiting to ask the other for so long.

 

 

Both men share a look of surprise as the sentence pass through the other lips. For that moment the world froze for the two, as tension spread through their whole being. Sanji gulp and a trickle of blood fell from Zoro face. Both of them knew the answer to their lover question but were too scared to say it out loud.

“This is my win” was all Zoro said before removing himself from Sanji. 

………………………………………..

 

**Round 10**

**Zoro vs Sanji**

**Outcome: Zoro win**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you can guess by this not so sweet chapter that the end will be near. Just a couple more chapters to go before the big finale!


	13. What He Told Me… and What I Said

“Oh poor _Melanie chaw_ she must be so heartbroken…I know! I’ll give her a few extra desserts!”

“Can’t you go a minute without talking about some skirt? Think of the situation we’re in!”

“How can you not know the name of the person your guarding!?”

“Screw you curly brain! All I need to know is that she’s in white and that’s good enough!”

“Figures a brute like you would use such backwards logic!”

“You’re calling me a brute! You’re the one that broke the damn elevator!”

“Mamrio!”

“Dart Board!”

…………………………………………………………………….

**_/////Couple Hours Earlier/////_ **

_“What are you so afraid of?”_

_“Did he really need to drop such a bomb?!”_ The words from the cook kept repeating over and over in his head like a record. Zoro gritted his teeth and shook away the thought now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. He needed to be alert after all he was on guard duty for some wedding. “Don’t know why you tag along Zoro there nothing to do!” Zoro turn to Ace who was standing next to him yawning as he watch the happy go lucky guests shake it on the dance floor. Zoro said nothing as he cross his arms and lean against the wall. Ace frown at Zoro cold behavior “I mean you have that other case that you’re working on. So why are you occupying your time with this needless busy work?”

Zoro sigh at the remark but continued to remain silent. Last thing he wanted was for Ace to know his personal problems with the damn love cook. Besides he was glad to be here, easy work for easy money. Yeah it wasn’t like he was using this as an excuse to avoid Sanji or anything. Besides Luffy didn’t mind him sleeping over and it’s not like curly miss him. Hell he hadn’t received a call or text from him in a week!

A flick to the side of his temple snapped Zoro out of his daze as he angrily turned to the raven hair man for answers. Ace flashed him a shitty grin “Brother go home, that scold on your face is scaring the guests beside me and the guys can take it from here!” The green hair man cock his brow as he look into the ocean of guests and indeed he saw some flashes of worry and fear directed towards him. Taking the hint Zoro finally decided to give up and leave the banquet hall. He gave Ace a quick pat on the shoulder. “You’re just getting rid of me so once the food comes out you can pig out” Ace responded with an obnoxious laugh as he pushed Zoro towards the exit.

_“Urge I better not be hearing about this from Grap tomorrow.”_

…………………………………………

_“What are you so afraid of?”_

_“Damn it! Bringing up a question like that isn’t fair!”_ The cook gritted his teeth, taking out his frustration by dicing and slicing up the defenseless vegetables on his cutting board. He could hear Zoro voice repeating that damn sentence over and over in his mind, driving him practically insane! Thankfully the bastard had the decency to give him some space as he tried to sort this whole mess out. What started as a simple way to get him laid ended up becoming an emotional roller coaster ride for him! He let out an irritated growl and slammed his knife into the cutting board causing the chefs around him to shake in fear.

Quickly he gathered up all his diced vegetables and tossed them into the frying pan. However just as he was about to turn the knob one of the newbie chefs spoke up. “Um…sir…” The younger chef began to quiver as he looked at the murderous expression on his superior face. “Not now I’m busy if you need help ask Patty.” The younger man gulps and tried to speak up once more “But sir I wouldn’t…” Sanji let out an irritated sigh “Ask anyone else I’m busy!” Ignoring the other chef pleads Sanji turn the knob on the stove and instantly everything went up in flames.

Immediately he turned off the gas and turn to his junior. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that the stove was broken?!” The younger man let out an irritated sigh “I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t listen!” Sanji could feel the vein in his forehead about to pop as he grab the smaller man by the collar and raise him up to his eye level. “Oh so you saying this is my fault!”

However his respond caught Sanji off guard. Instead of him shaking in fear the man look like he was trying to hold something back? His face was red, cheeks were puff up, and he was biting his lips. _“Why is he laughing at a time like this?”_ Suddenly Sanji could hear snickers all around him; the other chefs had similar expressions on their faces. “What’s so funny?!”

The younger chef finally broke down as he began laughing with tears running down his eyes. He pointed towards the blonde still trembling with laughter “Yo….your eyebrows!” Sanji immediately drop the man and turn his attention to one of the large pots. His eyes widen as he saw that the fire had burnt out his bang revealing both his eyebrows! Instantly he ran out of the kitchen leaving behind the echoes of laughter in his wake.

………………………………………..

Running to the elevator the cook presses his hand firmly against his forehead. Between his huffs he let out a silent pray that no one would catch him in such a disgraceful state. _“Damn it! I need to get into my room and get that shitty hat!”_   Sure his oversize chef hat may not have been the most fashionable choice but at least it would cover his eyebrows. Once reaching the elevator the blonde began to button mash in an attempt to make the damn doors open faster. After waiting an eternity (minute) the doors of the elevator open up and Sanji race into the tiny room. Once inside he began to tap the close button before anyone had a chance to join him. However in his haste he didn’t take into account that there could be someone in the room with him.

“Cook what are you doing here?” The blonde froze as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He didn’t need to turn around to see that it was the moss head. Immediately Sanji tried to run out of the enclose space but the door had already close. So he did the next best thing and began to push as many buttons as he could in an attempt to free himself.

“Oi what are you doing? Keep that up and the elevator going to…?” Suddenly a loud screeching sound filled the air and all lights in the elevator went out. Both men stay silence for a few moments before Sanji tried to pry open the metal doors with no luck. “Shit we’re stuck.”

………………………

**_/////Present/////_ **

Fists and kicks clumsily assaulted the small space as each man took their frustration out on the other. Sanji smirk as he felt his leg hit a part of the big green oft however his confidence change to surprise as Zoro grab at his ankle and quickly flip him onto the ground. Sanji gasp as he felt the hot breathe of his lover against his neck. However before any more could be done a voice on the speaker came on.

“Hello is anyone in there?” Recognizing the voice to be Ace, Zoro wasted no time in revealing his presence. “Ace what the hell are you doing here!? Aren’t you supposed to be guarding the bride?” Now  Ace was going to tell Zoro about the power outage and how he came out outside to check if anyone was  stuck in the elevator _but_ the fact that it was Zoro of all people…well he couldn’t contain his laughter. Ace spent a good 5 minutes laughing his ass off at Zoro predicament. Meanwhile Sanji could feel the veins in his forehead about to pop as he marched himself towards the intercom “Ace you shitty freckle bastard I swear if you don’t find a way to get me out of here in the next 10 seconds I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Oh Sanji, you’re in there as well?” After that snarky remark Sanji made sure to show Ace his extensive vocabulary of profanities making the cop blush at some of the words he used. “Alright hold your horses I’ll see what I can do.” Ace wiped the tears away from his eyes as he headed towards the storage closet. Luckily for the couple there was a crowbar inside _“Yosh I can use this to pry open the elevator doors.”_ With the prize in his hand he returned back to the elevator only to bear witness to the epic fight that was being broadcast through the intercom.

After that little exchange a fight swiftly broke out once again making the raven hair man question whether or not he should free the couple. According to Luffy, Zoro had been staying with him lately and in that time he hadn’t once talk to Sanji. _“Well a lover spat is always solved when misunderstandings are clear up. So let’s leave the two love birds in there and have them talk this out…hopefully.”_

“Zoro…Sanji hate to break it too you guys but I can’t get this thing open.” Silence fill the air for a moment before a fresh waving of cussing and cursing was shot his way. “Yeah, yeah I know but this hotel is old and buggy that why this whole blackout happen in the first place. So sit tight and wait for the power to come back on!” After that Ace quickly turn off the intercom and headed back to the hall “Hope I don’t come back to two dead bodies in there.”

…………………………………….

What happen next was relevantly uneventful after realizing their fate both men settle down, waiting for the power to come back on. However this was taking a toll on Sanji, stress with the uncertainty of when the lights would come on and Zoro potentially witnessing his face it was fair to say that he needed a smoke…badly.

On the other side of the elevator Zoro was bored absently looking out into the darkness. Until he notice flickers of orange sparks coming from the cook side.  He frown as he heard his partner cursed underneath his breathe. _“His lighter must be out.”_

“You know…” Zoro spoke up and Sanji could hear his lover moving from his position. “Since we’re here…” Zoro took three steps before crouching down in front of Sanji, going through his own jacket he took out a lighter. Now the detective had never smoke a day in his life but always kept one for Sanji sake. “…and we’re probably not going to get out anytime soon, so why not get this over with and talk?” Sanji hummed in agreement and was about to speak up, until he notice how bright the small orange flame in front of him could glow. It was enough for him to make out every detail on Zoro face meaning that the detective could see his face just as clearly. Panicking Sanji quickly slap the lighter out of the moss head hand, hoping that Zoro hadn’t seen his brows.

 “Ow! What the hell is your problem?!” Zoro hissed as he massaged his hand. “I decided that I didn’t want to smoke after all.” Sanji didn’t need the lights to know Zoro was staring him down, the blonde prepare his body in case the hot headed man decided to strike. However what came next completely caught him off guard. “So what happen to your bang? It’s unusual for you to be walking around with both eyes.” Sanji let out a huff as he felt his cheek burn with embarrassment. “None of your damn business marimo!” Zoro laughter echo throughout the enclose space causing Sanji to throw a punch. However predicting his movements Zoro easily evaded the attack. “Now it makes sense why you’re acting like this, both of your eyebrows are exposed.” Zoro back away a little once he heard the sounds of his partner getting up. “Don’t know why you’re so sensitive about this, sure I would laugh but you know I still _love_ you ero cook.”

“Shut up moss head like hell I care what you think about me!” Sanji gritted his teeth as Zoro laughter became a little more vocal. The blonde jolted a bit as he felt fingers wrapping around his chin and the lips of his lover so close that if he just lean in they would be kissing right now. “Oh really your beard and shave legs would beg to differ.” It was a good thing that the lights were off; Sanji would have killed himself if Zoro noticed how red his face was. Pushing the detective off of him Sanji puff his chest up and began his great speech about loving women.

“I Sanji Vinsmoke, am a ladies man! How I look, act, and even talk is all for the ladies. How could I live with myself if I were to show them something so unsightly?” Zoro had to stay quiet for a couple of minutes. One to keep his laughter down and two to let the wheels in his head turn as he realized the double meaning to the cook words. “So let me get this straight some bitch you were dating saw your eyebrows and dump you?”

“Oi don’t you dare call a lady such a vile name!” Zoro rolled his eyes at his partner outburst and cross his arms as he decided to walk around the room a little. “Seriously don’t know how you can love all women, especially the ones that trample on your heart.” Zoro immediately regretted saying that as the cook scream out “That’s simple because no matter what they do or say to me I’ll love them all equally!!!!”

Zoro face palm as he lean against the elevator door. He looked back up and even through the blanket of darkness he could tell what the ero cook was doing. That ridicules love sick dance and for a second Zoro could have sworn he saw hearts coming out of the man. “Hmph you’re able to tell those harpies how much you love them with such ease but with me you never once said it.” Zoro spoke in a low grumble not really wanting his remark to be heard. However being in such a confine space the sentence echo throughout the air.  

“Really Zoro don’t tell me your jealous, I’ve told you many times about how much I admire you and find you sexy!” Zoro cock his brow as he walk straight up to the blonde slamming him against the wall and placing his both of his hands on each side of the cook to prevent him from escaping. “I said **love** asshole! You never once told me that you love me!” Sanji still scoff at the statement causing Zoro blood to boil. “Well if you think it so stupid then prove me wrong and tell me you love me right here and now!”

Well if Sanji wasn’t burning with embarrassment before he was now. The cook felt like his whole was face on fire as Zoro lean into him, his breathe tickling his skin. “I…” He whisper trying to speak but it was as if sand was running down his throat causing his voice to become coarse. The blonde gulp and force the words to come out of his mouth. “I…I… Damn it Zoro I’m not going to say such an embarrassing thing out loud, think of the mood!”

The air was quiet but just for only a brief moment “So your saying it’s easier to have sex with me than tell me I love you?” Pain erupted inside Zoro chest; it felt as if his heart was being stab by a thousand knives. Sanji could hear the small quiver in the other voice, what the hell was Zoro problem? “Going into this you know how much of a ladies man I am, so what are you expecting?!”

Then again, why was it so hard for him to tell Zoro that he lo…that L word! What was holding him back? Without warning the lights began to flicker and Sanji instantly when berserk. He kicked away Zoro and placed his hand over his brows and ran in the opposite corner of the room. Shortly afterwards the lights went out once again and he was able to relax a little. “Seriously you can’t even show me your face?!” It was that sentence that struck a chord with the blonde. “Shut up and leave me alone!”

Ignoring his lover command Zoro rush towards the impossible blonde and forced the man to face towards him. Naturally the cook struggle in the embrace but his mind went into frenzy as soon as he saw a flicker of lighter coming from Zoro side. The bastard had gotten out his flashlight! Quickly thinking he tackled the larger man, dropping both of them to the ground. “Why? Why do you even want to see them, you never care before why is this so important?!”  Sanji gasp as he felt the hands of his lover cupping his face. “Did you really think I would be satisfied with looking at haft of your face forever?!”

A blush spread over Sanji as he felt his heart beat quicken, Zoro grab the collar of the blonde and pull until both their foreheads were touching. “I don’t get it, what’s the deal with your brows? If anything doesn’t it speak for me when I saw you in drag and still decided to stay with you.” Sanji couldn’t handle all of this right now and decoded he needed a distraction, something to change the conversation. Brown eyes widen in surprise as Sanji’s soft lips kiss him, although; unbeknownst to the detective it was a ploy to get to his cuffs. Zoro eyes immediately shot open once he felt something cold and hard clamp around his wrist. “Sanji?” but it was too late to react as he felt his arm being pull behind him. Another clip was heard and the moment Zoro tried to pull his arm he knew what Sanji had done. _“Damn bastard cuff me to the railing!”_

Sanji tried to go in for another kiss but Zoro nearly tore off his tongue so instead he opted to tease the man’s neck.  The blonde went straight for his Adam apple causing Zoro to let out a gurglingly sound. Sanji smile as he gently nipped at the sensitive flesh causing the other man to shake. Zoro tried to get him off using his other hand but Sanji easily restrain him. Afterwards the blonde wander to the base of his neck and suck harshly into the middle, smirking as he knew a mark would form. “Damn it Sanji don’t think you can change the…AH!” Pain struck the side of Zoro neck as Sanji clamp his teeth into his flesh.

The mixture of pain and pleasure cause Zoro to let out a gasp. _“Damn! I can feel myself get hard!”_  He tried to soften himself by imagining vile and disgusting images. However the blonde was very keen on Zoro condition as he was sitting on Zoro lap. He began to grind his hips into the swollen flesh, taking in delight as he felt a faint wetness slowly appearing in the detective pants.

“San…ji stop really I don’t want to fuuuck aah, let’s t…talk!” For a second it look like the cook would obey him as he got off his lap but that was all done so he could toss Zoro to the side. Forcing the man on all fours, Sanji didn’t want to stop he intended to take things further as he strip the moss head of his pants and began stroking him. “Damn it Sanji!” Quickly silencing him the cook shove two fingers into his mouth, Zoro tried to use his free arm to retaliated but found that only cost him his balancing and so he begrudging couldn’t do anything for the time being.

Going into this relationship Zoro knew the man he was dating was the ultimate skirt chaser and he didn’t mind that one bit. It was a part of Sanji personality to take that away would be ripping away a piece of the man himself. However he could only tolerated it for so long before doubts began to appear in his mind. It wasn’t as apparent in the beginning as Zoro was overwhelmed with happiness that Sanji actually agree to date him. So any nagging doubts he may have were push aside once his lover did a romantic gesture or two. However once the introduction of the game came to be his doubts were on full display.

“Damn Zoro you’re so wet down here! You’re leaking like a faucet!”  Zoro moaned as the cook began to tug at his member a little more aggressively trying to milk him for all it was worth. “Too bad the lights are out, I want to see you moan and quiver with pleasure mmh just thinking about it makes me want to fuck you so bad!” Removing his fingers from Zoro mouth he began to push one of the lubricated digits into the heated hole. “Way to prove my point cook! You know what I don’t care anymore stick it in me and get this over with after all we’ll just br…OW damn it!” Sanji grab the short green hair of the marimo pulling it painfully to shut the moss head up. “ **Don’t you dare finish that sentence!** ” Sanji voice was filled with venom and oozing of viciousness. Zoro let out a laugh in respond “Oh so now your seriously but let’s face it we all know once you fuck me, you’ll just go back to women!”

Sanji angry was a full forced pulling the green hair idiot towards him. Zoro let out a gasp as he felt the tip of Sanji length slowly penetration him. “What the hell are you talking about moron, I’ve show you more affection in this relationship than you deserve!” Zoro gritted his teeth as he forced himself get use to the intrusion before speaking back up. “You say all that but…ack! BUT you can’t even tell me that you love me, this coming from the man who’s the king of romance!” Zoro could hear Sanji gasping behind him and continued on. “For someone who as lovely dovely as you why aren’t you able to express the most basic emotions to me, why won’t you trust me to see your brows. Damn it all I’m asking is for you to open up to me and I’ll listen!”

“I CAN’T!”

Zoro was shock by the cook outburst and could feel the man behind him begin to quiver. “I can’t…if I did you’ll just leave, these damn brows…there the reason why she hates me… why she could never love me.” Each word from the cook began to break and Zoro could feel Sanji grip on him tighten as the blonde broke down and cry.

Zoro stay silent for a moment as he listen to Sanji heartfelt sobbing and gasp. It was unlike the blonde to be this emotional especially in front of him. Whatever Sanji had experience in his past must have traumatized him greatly. Well putting his words to the test Zoro did what any good lover would do and that was comfort the man.

Zoro twisted his body to face the cook he nearly bit off his tongue as he ignore the jolt of pleasure inside of him. “Sanji” he spoke as clearly as he could, the blonde catching his breath as he rely weakly “Zoro.”

“Please tell me what happen, I promise I won’t go anywhere.” The cook could feel the fingers of his lover wiping away his tears. “I love you Sanji even if you don’t believe me; I will always be here for you so please speak to me.” It took several minutes for Sanji to compose himself as he fought through even doubt and fear inside of him to finally speak up.

“I’ve never told you about my family have I?” Zoro nodded and remain silence as he listens carefully to what his lover was going to say. “Before I met Zeff…I use to live with my mother.” Zoro was surprise to hear that Sanji parents were alive, he always assume that they had died that’s why he came to live with Zeff.

“My father was a successful business man and I guess you could say my mother was his trophy wife.” Sanji shutter a bit as he recoil the memory.

………………..

The moment he was born his mother hated him, his eyebrows were proof of her affair. Shortly afterwards her husband left her. Leaving her to become a single mom, with no money she was force to get a job to sustain herself and her child. As the child grew older her resentment to him also grew. Every little thing Sanji would do she would set her off and she would do everything in her power to belittle him.  

Naturally as a child he wanted to be love and would do everything in his path to please her as if she was a queen. However his efforts were fruitless because by his 8th birthday Sanji mother had found another man. Things were going well for her expect for one thing she had kept Sanji a secret from him. Wanting to start a new life she abandoned the relic of her past at some restaurant without even looking back.

……………………………………

“Years later I found her again and she had another family but there was nothing but joy on her face so I never confronted her, instead I wish her a happy life.” Sanji grip on Zoro clothes was tearing the fabric but the green hair man remained still as he knew Sanji had more to say. “Then after that Cherry came but once she saw my brow she broke up with me then ever relationship after that…” It was true, every relationship Sanji had with a woman, no matter how much of his heart he put in and no matter how he spoil or treated them. Once they saw his brow a stream of laughter would fill the air and they could never look at him the same again.

 

“Sorry Sanji but can you blame me; I want to date a normal looking guy!”

“Think of what our children would look urge no way!”

“Sorry but I’m a perfect girl who needs a perfect man by her side”

 

Finally snapping Sanji slam Zoro into the wall incidentally shoving his length further into the green hair man causing him to scream. “So that’s why I can never show it to you, if I did you’ll leave me!” Zoro panted as he tried to focus on the situation at hand. “ _Well now I know why he’s so women hungry.”_ Sanji may love women, but he loved the idea of loving them. It was a way for him to try to regain that motherly love he never had in his childhood. Zoro smirk so Sanji really did love him it was his insecurity that was clouding his judgment. Did Sanji really think he was as vain as those bitches that he dated well he was going to prove him wrong.

He wasn’t called a monster for nothing, using his strength he managed to break the chain from the cuffs and tackle the cook to the ground. Sanji scream as Zoro bit into his neck however this was for multiple reasons to silence his own moan and to claim the cook. “Fucking hell are you trying to devour me?!” Sanji groaned as he swore the idiot had broken the skin. In the darkness the Sanji could hear Zoro laughter coming into full volume.

“Maybe, after all that’s one way to keep you with me love cook.” Sanji urge to punch Zoro was growing by the moment but then the man did something unexpected and gave him a passionate kiss. However it quickly broke as Zoro began whispering into his ear. “Look don’t you dare group me with those women. I’m nothing like them and even if you think about running away from _this_ , trust me when I say; I’ll find you and drag you back to me.”

Sanji smile as he grab ahold of Zoro headed pushing him into a kiss once again. The two men gasp and moan as they gave their all in that one kiss. This time it was Sanji who broke it “Zoro” he said breathlessly causing the man on top of him to laugh. Zoro smile as he kiss the blonde forehead follow by each of his eyebrows. “Zoro” the blonde repeated but this time the lights appear back on allowing Zoro to see the full face of his lover.

Due to his crying the cook cheeks were rosy red and his lips were swollen and not to mention his eyes were puffy and a bit red. However his eyebrows were a sight to behold his right brow was sharper looking and the swirl was bigger, also not to mention that they went into the same direction. Now Zoro was no expert in art but Sanji face look like a master piece and he could gaze at him all day long. _“Those ladies must be blind if they can’t see the beauty in this.”_

 Sanji was getting nervous the marimo was staring intently at his brow. _“What is he thinking?”_ Suddenly he felt a weird wetness in right brow and push Zoro off as the bigger man just lick a stripe from his brow. “Oi what are you some sort of beast?” Zoro let out a chuckle and Sanji heart began to pick up the pace _“Damn I guess I’m stuck with him eh.”_

Sanji cock his brow (well that what Zoro thought he did, it was hard to tell) and grab a hold of his waist. _“Shit forgot he was still inside me!”_  Sanji began pushing him down forcing Zoro more of his length. “AH!” Sanji smirk as he watch his lover slowly begin to break down right in front of him, just a bit more and Zoro would be fully seated.

However the mood was quickly ruined as Ace voice appeared on the intercom. “Good news guys the power back on and I’m opening the doors now!” In a blink of an eye Zoro was sent flying to the other side of the room and both men struggle to pull up their trousers because God knows that they didn’t seem another incident of public indecency.

The moment the elevator doors flew open Sanji immediately kicked Ace in the face causing the man to fall. “What the hell Sanji?!”

“That’s for running the mood!” Ace got up but he could barely see. Since the bastard directed the attack to his friggin eyeballs. “Damn it this is the last time I help you guys out! I better be getting a big piece of meat for this!” Sanji roll his eyes as he shoo the glutton away “Sure I’ll give you the biggest piece, now get going you have to make sure that _Melanie chaw_ is okay, today her special day after all!”

Meanwhile Zoro roll his eyes at the display _“Guess he can’t muster up the courage to let other people look at his brows.”_ However after thinking that a blush form on Zoro face and he could feel his heart beat speed up. He looked back at Sanji and could see that the cook was still a bit stress, quickly he scan the room and pick up the discarded lighter. “Oi Cook” Sanji turn and caught the lighter. He flashed Zoro a smile making the detective blush. _“Damn didn’t realized how cute he could be with both his brows expose!”_

Suddenly the elevator doors began to close but Sanji placed his foot between the spaced preventing that from happening. “Zoro” he called his name as the smile on his face grew larger.

“Love you” he finally said before slipping away his foot and letting the doors close on Zoro, leaving the elevator to finally begin its ‘descended to the parking garage. However in that short period of time Zoro emotions began to run wild as his mind went into a frenzy.

“Damn it, he’s getting a ring.”

………………….

**Round 11**

**Sanji vs Zoro**

**Outcome: Sanji’s win**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise next chapter going to be a fun one ;P


	14. I See London I See France, I See You Screwing in the Background! –Part 1

_“Zoro?” His prize call for him and the detective couldn’t help but drool over how seductive his lover was being. The blonde was lying on the kitchen table, legs spread wide with nothing but a skimpy apron covering his figure. Zoro quickly unbuckled his pants letting his erection bounce freely. With three strokes he forgoes his pleasure and focused his task on pleasing the blonde. Sanji whimpered as Zoro hand rub against his side before dipping below his red apron._

_“Zo…ro!”  Sanji choke out as he felt the heat from the detective’s fingertips hovering in front of his entrance.  As sexy as Sanji reaction was Zoro wasn’t satisfied he needed more from the cook. Using his index finger the detective began to tease the cook’s entrance by slowly circling his finger around the rim. He lick his lips as he began applying more pressure, just a bit, he only wanted his finger to barely push pass the ring of muscle and into the inviting hole. “Come on Sanji moan for me, I know you can be louder than this!”_

_Zoro smirk as Sanji whimpers soon turn into gasps. As an award Zoro digits made their way deeper into the squirming man. He pushed pass the ring of muscles and into the blonde’s sensitive flesh. “ZORO!” Sanji scream as his lover began to abuse his prostate. “Good boy keep moaning like that and make sure you get yourself nice and loose for me, soon you’ll have something **bigger** to accommodate.”_

_“Ha…ha Zo…ro” The green hair man smile as he witness his lover melting between his arms. “Enough of this” he thought as he tore away the apron full exposing the blonde nudity.  There was a moment of pause as Zoro wanted to savor this image of his lover. However Sanji has other plans “Zoro” Sanji whisper hoping the man would get the hint and fuck him already. “Somebody impatient” Zoro mused as he grabbed one of Sanji thighs throwing it over his shoulder. Meanwhile he took hold of his throbbing length aligning it with the blonde pink puckering hole slowly pressing it into the slick opening._

_……_ _“Zoro”_ _…….._

……….......“Zoro!”…………………

**………………………** **“ZORO!!!”** **……………………..**

Sudden pain ripped through the detective head as he open his eyes to see the cause of it. Across from him he saw a very piss off Sanji who face was red as a tomato. “Good dream Zoro?” Usopp laugh follow by Luffy, Chopper, and Kaya. This time the cook managed to kick him in the stomach “Stupid marimo don’t announce your pervert fantasies to Kaya you’ll corrupted her innocence!” Zoro responded to Sanji jeer with a threatening growl causing Usopp and Chooper to immediately go quite.

After a brief moment of awkward silence the truck they were riding in came to a screeching halt. Causing everybody in the back to bounce around and pile on top of each other. “We’re here!” Franky shouted causing Luffy to jump out of the vehicle in excitement. Follow by Chopper, Usopp and Kaya leaving Zoro and Sanji as the last two remaining people in the truck.

 

 Due to Franky ‘creative’ parking the blonde was sitting on Zoro’s lap. Sanji began to move in an attempted to pry himself from the moss head; however, in doing so caused Zoro to shutter as he felt the blonde’s crotch rub against his own. Sanji let out a sigh as he could feel the heat of Zoro’s arousal burning through his pants. With a wicked smile Sanji lean into Zoro ear. “Damn that must have been some dream; I can feel how needy you are.” Zoro quivered as Sanji thrust his hip forward shocking him with a wave of pleasure. Quickly he grasp his mouth preventing his moans from coming out. “I know you want me marimo _in fact_ you’re drooling for it but wait a little.”

  _“How can I wait when you keep teasing me you damn bastard!”_  Taking his revenge Zoro slide his free hand to the blonde’s ass and gave the ero cook a quick pinch causing him to let out a surprisingly cute squeak. Naturally Sanji was pissed but instead of the usual physical retaliation he continued to whisper in the other man ear.  “Someone impatient, don’t worry once night falls I’ll give you a taste of what you been starving for!” Zoro shutter as he felt Sanji take his earrings into his mouth and gently tug at the gold bars.

Once he was sure Zoro had turn into a pile of goo, Sanji release himself from his lover’s ear but the green hair man quickly pulled him back in for a chase kiss. “Easy cook if I were you I wouldn’t get too cocky, tonight I’ll show you what experience can do to a man.” Chucking, Sanji lean in and whisper once more into his lover ear “I’m looking forward to it, give me all you got Zoro.” After that the blonde began to push himself off the bigger man causing Zoro to hiss as dull fingernails scratched against his clothe nipples and hot breathe tickle around his sensitive neck.  

However Sanji teasing finally came to an end once Nami threaten to beat them to death with a tire iron if they didn’t come out in the next ten seconds. Fearing the orange hair woman both men jump out of the vehicle and race to meet their friends in front of the onsen.

……………………………………

Shortly after the couple’s little heart- to- heart Brook had a special announce to make. An old friend of his had just opened an onsen and he had invited the musician and his closet friends for a weekend visit! Of course everyone jump on the opportunity, mainly because it was free but for Zoro and Sanji it was the perfect romantic getaway. After all it would be the ideal setting for their first time!

Speaking of sex after the elevator episode any reservations about bottoming had all but clear up. No longer were the lovers nervous or insecure about submitting to the other. However this being Sanji and Zoro their competitive nature remain the same, meaning the competition was still on! After all who wouldn’t want bragging right that they were able to top the other first? Needless to say this was going to be a memorable night for the two of them…one way or another.

Before heading inside the cook and the detective gave each other a quick glance with only one thought it mind:

“I’m going to fuck him so hard!”

……………………………………………..

“Brook! Long time no see!”

Brook lit up as Yorki came rushing towards him, engulfed him in a bear hug. However his expression soon turned to pain as the man was practically squeezing him to death! “Goo…good to see you too but please get off of me before my insides comes out!” The blonde hair man let out a laugh before releasing his friend. “Are you sure about that Brook? You’re practically all bones I nearly poke myself on your collar bones there!”

“Oi I have you know that I’m not all skin and bones, there’s plenty of muscles underneath these garments!” Yorki cock his brow and once again embrace the musician but this time he had his arm around his waist and lean into his ear. “Oh is that so? Well then you’ll have to show me.”

“Oh look like someone old bones are going to be rattled tonight.” Vivi mused causing Nami and Robin to giggle. Franky was placing the last of the luggage on the ground and roll his eyes. “I don’t know what it is about you women but you guys find everything sexual!” Robin eyes lit up as a mischievous grin spread across her face. “What wrong dear don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Frank scoff at the statement and lean down unzipping one of his bags. Robin follow suite and lean behind her larger lover, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning into his ear. “Don’t worry we’ll have plenty of fun tonight.” Franky look at her confused until he noticed that his wife was pointing to something inside his bag. His eyes following her direction and immediately he went red and zip up the bag. “When did…!” However Robin silence him with a quick kiss on his cheek “No need to ask questions now, they will all be answer tonight.” With a wink Robin got up and rejoined the rest of the group.

Gazing at the older couple both Vivi and Nami faces were bright red. However this was not cause by embarrassment but by lust and want. Nami grab Vivi hand and rub soothing circles around her palm anxiously waiting for some alone time with her goddess.

“Alright guys no need to sweat your luggage I’ll have one of the staff send it to your room and in the meanwhile you guys can follow me I’ll show you where the changing rooms are before we head straight to the onsen!” Everyone cheer in delight causing Yorki to laugh at the group enthusiasm “Alright let go!” Unsurprisingly it was Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Kaya that were in front as the quartet were the most excited out of the bunch.

“Onsen! Onsen! Onsen!” Luffy began to chant quickly following by Chopper. The duo had their eyes close and fist up in the air. However in doing so they were unaware of their surrounding making it easy for them to bump into something…or someone! Tumbling to the ground Luffy and Chopper groaned as they rub the fresh bump forming on their heads. “Ow what gives?”

“I should be asking that!” A familiar voice echo throughout the air and Luffy open his eyes to see Law in front of him.  “Traffy You came! I thought you said you were busy at the hospital!” Law grunted as the younger man catapulted himself onto him. “Yeah well I made time off…after all it’s not often I get to spend a weekend with you.” Law face was a very bright red however it was probably due more to Luffy chocking him then embarrassment.

“Oh my maybe I shouldn’t have tag along!” Chopper recognizing the voice instantly perk up at the sight of the beautiful brunette next to Law. “Nurse Deer I didn’t expect for you to be here!” The fair beauty let out a blush as she averted her eyes to the side. “Well I hear from Dr. Law that you were going to be here and well I had the weekend off _so_ …I wanted to spend it with you!” The nurse slowly turned her gaze to the young doctor wanting to see what his reaction would be. Chopper whole face was red his eyes were sparking so brightly that the nurse could have sworn hearts were coming out of them! “I…Um..YES!” A bizarre mixture of a squeak and a shriek came out of his tiny mouth and instant embarrassment and regret fill the nervous doctor. However looking up he saw nurse Deer clapping her hands and with a smile so bright that it put the stars to shame “I’m glad to hear it!”

A simple cough quickly broke the moment between them and the quartet look up to see a slightly irritated Yorki “That’s enough distractions, did you guys come here to chit chat or to witness my beautiful onsen!”

…………………………..

“Waa I can’t believe how pretty it is!” Chopper exclaim while Ussop nodded in agreement. The onsen was massive easily able to fit around 50 bodies. However what really stood out was the water, it was so clear that the stone bottom could easily been seen. Although the real feast for the eyes occur once the water came in contact with the sun, enhancing its beauty by making it shimmer and sparkle in the light. Better yet surround the bath was a series of cherry trees in full blossom and as the wind blew some of the petals would fall onto the water creating a truly serene image of tranquil beauty. Of course there was also a large barrier at the side to separate the men and women’s baths however it was made from bamboo and blended nicely in the surrounding landscape. In short Yorki truly succeeded in creating a mini paradise.

Luffy naturally being one to live in the moment didn’t care to take in the serene sight and decided to rip off his clothes and rush in… butt naked into the onsen. “WO HO!” The other men left out a sigh at their friend enthusiastic nature but Yorki couldn’t help but be amused “Bhaha looks like your bud got the right idea hop in boys, I’m sure the ladies are already enjoying themselves!” With that in mind the rest of the males took off their robes but unlike Luffy they had the decedent to cover up with a towel before joining him in the hot spring.

“Wow this feels so nice my body feel really Suppper!” Everyone hum in agreement as they allow their bodies to soften up with the warm heat of the water. Zoro in particular was extremely pleased as Yorki had provided them some sake to enjoy with their soak. He pour some of the glorious liquid into his cup and just as he was about to take a sip a single cherry petal few onto the liquid. Looking up Zoro smile as he saw beams of lights make their way thought the branches of the pink tree.

“Zoro you got some nice boobs there!” The moss hair man almost coughed up the sake he was drinking as he turned towards Luffy. Said man was sitting across from him on a giant boulder laughing his head off. Zoro growl as got up ready to pulverize the skinny brat but all of a sudden Usopp came behind him. Each of his hands place firmly on his chest and gave him a tight squeeze. “Luffy was right they have gotten bigger!” Zoro sigh as he regretted giving the two idiots sake to drink, Luffy and Usopp could be annoying in general but drunk those two were intolerable.

Luffy hop off his rock and walk towards Zoro and placing both hands on his chest as well. “Oh I bet their bigger than any of the girls here!” Both raven hair men broke out in laugher but Usopp was cut short as he attempted to calm himself enough to reply “Hey now I’ll have you know Kaya breast aren’t that small!”  Luffy nodded and could feel tears forming in his eyes “Yeah but he could sure give Nami a run for her money!”

Zoro at this point was out for blood not only because the two idiots didn’t know when to give their teasing a rest but he was beginning to feel weird. All this attention to his chest (mainly his nipples) was causing him to become hot and he could feel a familiar heat blooming down below. “Oi knock it out you idiots!” Ignoring his warning the two younger men kept playing with his chest and just as he was about to knock both of them out Sanji did it for him. “Oi I won’t stand for anyone bad mouthing the ladies!”

Sanji was about to dish out more punishment to the idiot duo but with a quick pat on the shoulder Franky was able to diffuse the situation. “Oi Sanji I think these two are done.” Looking down at his two friends Sanji could tell that Franky was right. Due to the alcohol and heat both of their raven hair friends had fainted. “Lightweights” Zoro mused before retreating back to his spot to continue to drink his sake.

……………………………

 Finally everything was back to being peaceful and Zoro could relax and enjoy his drink…so he thought. Appearing out of nowhere he soon found his lover wrap around his chest nuzzling his face between his pecks. “Oi what gives ero brow?” Sanji hum happily as he rub his face in-between the firm skin before looking up to Zoro “Franky and Chopper took Luffy and Usopp away so we’re the only one left here!” Zoro cock his brow before a playful smile appear on his face “Oh is that so?” He titled the cook chin and lean down and gave his lover a passionate kiss. Sanji close his eyes as he allowed the detective tongue to enter his mouth. He let out a moan as their two tongues massage each other.

Zoro broke the kiss and stare at his lover soaking in the sight of the blushing blonde. After burning off his fringe it only took a couple of days before the cook hair grew long enough to cover his brow. However Sanji decided to mix it up and instead of keeping it on his left side he placed the fringe to rest on the right side of his head. It was a simple change but Zoro love it but as sexy as the cook’s fringe was, it was nothing compared to his brows. After seeing both of the blonde’s eyebrows he had develop a habit where he would brush back Sanji fringe and kiss each one of the cook’s swirls (much to Sanji annoyance).

“Oi moss head quit it with my brows and kiss me properly!” Zoro place one last kiss on the cook’s right brow before returning back to his partner’s lips causing Sanji to moan in satisfaction. However something was different, all of sudden he could feel Sanji’s arms wrapping around his waist and Zoro gasp as he felt the cook lifting him out of the water and placing him onto the stone ledge. Zoro look at Sanji in confusion as he wondered what his lover was up too. “Usopp and Luffy were right you have gotten bigger.” Angry rose in the green hair man but he decided to listen to what the cook had to say before beating the shit out of him. Sanji chuckle as he recognized the familiar look of aggression on his partner face but ignore it. Instead he quickly scan around, looking for the bottle of sake Zoro was drinking.

“What are you going to do with that?” Sanji said nothing as he shook the bottle estimation how much was left of the alcohol. “Squeeze your chest together will ya?” As expected Zoro was taken back by the statement and the blonde sigh as he explained himself. “It has always been a fantasy of mine to drink sake from my partner’s breasts.”  Zoro whole face turned red as he saw how matter-of-fact Sanji was being. “But I’m not a girl most of the liquid going to trickle down!”

“Then I’ll lick it off, you know me nothing goes to waste!” Sanji purr his eyes lidded and fill with lust. There couldn’t have been a sexier sight and Zoro mind was beginning to grow crazy with want.  Although despite this the marimo still had some doubts until the blonde began to plead with him. “Please Zoro _mmh_ do it for me I want it _ah_ so badly!” Each word was moan out of the cook mouth and becoming more breathless by the moment. Zoro gulp at the seductive sigh and no longer could he resist his lover anymore. “Fi..fine but just once okay!”  
……………………….

It was a sight to behold Zoro look adorable with his chest squeeze together and his cheeks red as cherries. It was even cuter how Zoro look away from him instead focusing his sights on the stony ground. Not wanting to waste any more time Sanji slowly pour the clear liquid onto Zoro broad chest. “Shit its cold!” Zoro hiss but Sanji didn’t care he was too memorize by how the sake on the marimo skin glisten as it drip down his pecks. As expected most of the liquid did fall from Zoro chest but in between his lover pecks was a small pool of sake and the cook couldn’t wait to dig in.

Zoro was a bit startle as he felt Sanji nuzzle between his pecks and began lapping up the liquid. It was a weird sensation it kind of tickle but at the same time it was making his chest feel hot. It wasn’t long before Sanji had finished his drink and decided he needed something to chew on. Zoro gasp as the cook took one of his nipples in between his teeth and slowly began to tug at it. “Sanji” Zoro sigh as he began to move but Sanji stop him grabbing ahold of his arms keeping them in place. “Wait we’re not done yet.” Zoro gulp as he listen to Sanji voice it was deep and sex fill, the cook was definably horny.

As the liquid was pour on to him once more Zoro noticed that the cook wasn’t being as slow as before as most of the sake was falling onto his lap. Speaking of which why was he able to feel the coolness on his thigh? Was his towel that small? Looking down Zoro was shock to see the white cloth around his waist was undone exposing his crotch to the world. “When did you…!” Sanji silence him as he gently bit onto his other nipple. “Don’t worry about that, in fact this gives me an idea!”

“What are you…AH?!” Sanji smile as he poured the last of the sake onto Zoro’s crotch. Now since the man had his legs firmly shut he was able to keep most of the liquid in his lap. The cook grabbed ahold of both of Zoro’s thighs as he dipped his head in between the man legs. The detective finally let go of his chest lean back using his arms to brace himself. All the while trying his best not to squirm as the tickling sensation became more intense. Sanji did all kinds of motions with his mouth from sucking to licking in fact he lick all around the area. He lap against Zoro pubic hair and the base of his cock.

Unsurprisingly the moss hair man was becoming hard but what Sanji didn’t expect was for his crotch to spring up nearly hitting him in the face!  Though Sanji’s annoyance lasted only a little while as he stare in wonder at his partner length standing big and strong begging to be suck. He wasted no time taking the swollen flesh into his mouth and began to deep throat the detective. “Ah damn and you say I was impatient!” Sanji responded in a hum as bobbing his head up and down milking more moans from the detective. The combination from Sanji mouth and the alcohol was making his whole crotch feel hot and quickly Zoro felt himself nearing release.

However Sanji release himself from the green hair man confusing his lover for a second before pushing him down and spreading his legs farther apart. This time he went straight for his balls, sucking and biting at the lose skin causing Zoro to go crazy with want. Sanji could see this as he look below to witness Zoro’s hole twitching, opening and closing as he fondle his manhood.

Zoro immediately lean up onto his elbows as he felt a familiar heat around his ass. “Oi who told you could lick there?!” Naturally Sanji ignore his stubborn lover and dove into the inviting entrance. Causing Zoro to throw back his head with a heated groan “Aah fuck, no fair you said we were going to do it to…night!” The green hair man could feel himself growing weak as every swirl from the cook’s devil tongue shook him with pleasure. Eventually he could feel his elbows giving out and lay down once more. Sanji moan as he could feel the muscles around him squeezing his tongue. _“He must be getting close.”_

It was true Zoro was close but unbeknown to the blonde he secretly desired more from Sanji. _“Ha ha…damn he keeps using his tongue why won’t he add his fingers? I need something bigger!”_ Caught up in the heat of the moment Zoro open his eyes as realization flooded his brain _“Wait did I just think that damn it! I can’t go soft now or else I’ll lose!”_  However it was easier said than done, the pleasure that Sanji was giving him was driving his body crazy and he needed to use ever once of will power inside him to resist and not just lay down and take it!

Just as everything seems dire a scream from the women bath fill the air and the cook automatically went to investigate. “That sounded like Vivi voice!” Jumping onto a small rock Sanji was able to peak his head onto the other side of the onsen. From there what he saw made his heart beating a mile a minute.

The usual conservative Vivi was sitting on a rock with her legs spread wide and in between her was Nami. Now Sanji wasn’t able to get a good look at Vivi figure since she was still wearing the towel but he was able to get a good idea on the situation the two girls were in.

“Nami wait what if the boys hear us?!” The orange hair woman stopped what she was doing and rested her head onto one of Vivi’s legs. “They won’t hear the idiot trio is with them they will make enough noise to distract anyone from your moans!” 

Sanji wanted to scream to Nami about how wrong she was and for them to stop but since that would be a death wish he opted for heading out of the onsen (after all he was a gentleman). Unfortunately for him Zoro used the blonde moment of distraction to regain his dominance in their love making. That and he was also pissed off that the cook left him hanging like that. Oh well that what revenge was for after all. Sanji eyes widen as he felt his cheeks spread apart and look down to see Zoro kneeing his ass. “Don’t” he warn but Zoro was having none of it and flash the man an evil grin. “You should have taken me when you had the chance because now it’s your ass on the line!”

“Damn it Zoro I mean it, if I make too much noise the girls will see me!” Zoro paused and from the looks of it was contemplating his actions and for a moment it looked like he was going to comply with Sanji’s demands…pft yeah right. The marimo gave him one hard slap across his ass causing the blonde to cover his mouth with both his hands. “Well cook all you have to do is be quite; you’re smart I’m sure you can figure something out!” Ignoring any more pleads from his lover Zoro began to assault Sanji’s hole.

The blonde wasn’t as loose as him but that was the point of foreplay and Zoro’s fingers were more than ready to loosen the man up. Dipping his fingers into his mouth Zoro made sure to make them nice and slick before penetration the cook.  Sanji hiss as he felt the bastard shove two fingers inside of him but he made sure to keep a tight grip on his mouth one moan and Nami would kill him!

The detective began by thrusting his fingers in and out of the heated body and taking in delight as he witness Sanji whole body shake before him. _“Come on just need to keep clam now, breathe that right just…OW!”_  Zoro being the bastard that he was started to playful bite the cheek he had slap earlier causing a beautiful red bruise to form. Looking at his handy work  he couldn’t help but laugh a bit “Who knew you can get a hicky there.” The detective sensing his lover was going to kick him grab ahold of his leg preventing him from moving.

“Ah Nami not there…my G-SPOT!”

Sanji turn his head and lower his hands “Zoro stop or else I’m going to fucking drown yo…Ah!” A jolt of pleasure rushed through the blonde as he felt it go all the way to his spine forcing him on his toe and into an arch. He quickly grabbed the bamboo wall attempting to stabilized himself and stop from falling. _“Shit he found my prostate!”_  

“Nami not so hard you’re making me go crazy!”

Finding the prize spot Zoro began to abuse it, rubbing at it mercilessly causing Sanji cock to twitch as precum began to leak out like a faucet. “Zoro no more...mph!” Unable to control himself Sanji quickly cover his mouth with his hand trying to hide his moans of pleasure.

“AH! Nami please add more fingers I want to feel more of you!”

Sanji could feel tears running down his face as Zoro had three fingers inside of him all curling up on his pleasure spot. Zoro watch as Sanji unconsciously began to thrust his hip in time with his fingers essentially fucking himself on his hand. _“Good he’s getting close.”_

“Plea…please ah AH! Rub my clit!”

Zoro noticing the blonde neglected cock finally decided to give it some service and began stroking it. Apparently this was too much for the cook and his hips began to twist and turn so erratically it look like it would unhinge from his spine. Meanwhile the top part of Sanji wasn’t as lively in fact the blonde was practically suffocating on his own hand as he tried to control his moans _“Damn why do I have to be so loud?!”_

“Nami I can’t no more please please **PLEASE** end this! I want to cum!”

Suddenly a brilliant idea form in Zoro head _“I wonder what would happen if I stimulate him all at once?”_  Sanji was a bit taken back as he felt Zoro remove his fingers from his ass and crotch _“What is he doing I haven’t cum is yet?”_  Slowly turning around blue eyes widen in horror as he saw Zoro attempted to mount him. “Zoro get the fuck off you are not going to put your dick inside of me!”

Zoro hiss as he tried to control his lover but the man was moving too crazy. “Okay I’ll stop but Sanji you got to stop fidgeting or else we’re fall!” However the blonde was too work up and in his struggle he took both of his hands off the bamboo wall as he tried to push his lover away. However in doing so the rock Sanji was standing began to wobble causing the cook to lose his balance and crash onto Zoro…in more ways than one.

A scream rip through Sanji as he fell on top of his lover. Somehow in the fall he had managed to fall on Zoro’s length ramming its girth deep inside him. “So deep!” He sobbed shaking and practically melting into Zoro. The green hair detective could tell that all he needed to do was move and not only would his lover cum but he would win the contest. However…

**“Sanji was that you?! I swear to God if you were peaking I’ll going to castrate you!!!”**

Well that certainly killed the mood and their boners. Fear replaced lust as Sanji force himself off of Zoro only to quickly realize that his legs had turn to mush. The sudden shock of Zoro entering him made his whole body go numb. Zoro glup as he could hear Nami voice becoming louder at each passing moment. “Shit she must be coming over to investigate we need to leave!”  

“Trying too but I can’t!” Fearing the consequences Zoro grab onto the blonde, throwing him over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the changing rooms. _“I wonder how much she’ll raise my debt after this?!”_

……………………

“Here have some water it will clam you down.” Sanji said nothing as he rip the water bottle out of Zoro hand and chug the contents. “If it makes you feel any better I didn’t cum either.” Apparently it didn’t as the blonde threw the water bottle at Zoro head causing the detective to tilt his head and dodge it. “Is it too late to say I’m sorry?” Sanji stare at the marimo for a moment before letting out a sigh “Come here and kiss me.” Zoro was surprise at Sanji request but obey and sat beside him on the bench and peppering him with kisses. “I guess I was a bit too eager to be doing something so bold in the day time.” Sanji confess as he gave Zoro another light kiss on the lips. “Yeah well don’t worry we only have a couple more hours before everyone goes to sleep, lets considered this the appetizer before the main course.”

Sanji laugh at Zoro analogy and nodded “Speaking of which I think supper going to start soon.” A growl came from Zoro stomach causing the green hair man to blush, Sanji laugh and rub his stomach. “Guess all that work  is making a particular marimo hungry.” Zoro turn to face away from Sanji his blush deepening “Shut up ero cook.”

“Alright let’s go and pray Nami doesn’t kill us at dinner time!” Zoro nodded and the two of them headed out. Not knowing what the night truly had instore for them.

**_Round 12_ **

**_Zoro vs Sanji vs Nami vs Vivi_ **

**_Outcome: Nobody cums so everyone loses…and potentially get castrated_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay originally this was supposed to be one chapter but my imagination got the best of me and to be honest this is just too much fun to write.


	15. I See London I See France, I See You Screwing in the Background! –Part 2

Once dinner time came around any tension between Nami, Zoro, and Sanji was all but forgotten. Everyone was just too hungry to care especially with Luffy around. As if he was some sort of black hole the raven hair man began to devour everything in sight. Causing his friends to scramble to put food onto their plate before the bottomless pit ate it all.

Yorik was surprise by the young man appetite and with a quick shout he asked the waiter to bring more food for his guests. Although even with the news of appending food the atmosphere was still murderous. “Oi Brook why don’t you play us a song while we eat!” Instantly Brook got into action and took out his violin and began to sing. Robin smile as she observed the blonde gazing at the afro man. It was a look of pure adoration with some lust mix in. “Like something you see?” Yorki was a bit taken back by the statement but gave her a playful look. “Actually this is one of my favorite songs but it does help that the one who playing it is a sight to behold!”

“Yorki do-don’t say such embarrassing things!!!” After that the music stop and the two men began to bicker. However the whole scene when unnoticed by the rest of the men as they were currently out for Luffy’s head. Chopper let out a growl as Luffy stole his piece of meat …yet again but his foul mood was soon forgotten once he heard a familiar voice. “Oh Nurse you’re here! I-if you want you can sit next to me I promise to protect your plate from Luffy!”  Naturally the brunette accepted the offer but thankfully accompanying her was Law.

“Oi Luffy leave some for me okay?” Luffy stop mid chew before turning around to see the surgeon. Fill with excitement he gulp the remains of his meal and patted the seat next to him for Law to sit. Shortly after the rest of the food came and with Luffy distracted by Law (thank God!) everyone was finally able to eat their fill.

 After eating, Zoro decided to wash down his meal with some sake while simultaneously observing his friends. Everyone seemed to be more relax and having a good time. Some were tipsy while others look like they would pass out so Zoro figured now would be a good time to leave. Gently nudging his lover side, Sanji got the hint and both men got up and discreetly walked out of the dining area.

………………………..

Fill with desire Zoro rip open the door to his room and tackle the blonde onto the futon. Sanji let out a groan of pain but before he could protest the detective sealed his lips with a kiss. Once again their tongues dance around each other in their never ending battle for dominance. With Zoro’s lust winning over his patience he glided his hand down the blonde’s torso and straight into his dress pants.

Sanji eyes shoot wide open as he felt Zoro stroking his length. The blonde grab both of the detective shoulders and tried to shove the man off but the muscle head wasn’t budging! Next he tried to dislodge himself from the kiss but Zoro press in deeper preventing the blonde from moving. _“Alright if that’s how you want to play then take this!”_

This time it was Zoro’s eyes which shoot open as he felt Sanji’s teeth on his tongue. Sensing the impending danger he immediately broke off the kiss and gave his lover a confuse look. Sanji took a few breathes as he tried to regain his oxygen before speaking. “Lube, I’m not going to do this without lubrication.”  Zoro tilted his head to the side as he cocked his brow and in respond the cook just roll his eyes. “Do you really want to spend an hour on foreplay because I don’t, my cock had been throbbing since morning, anymore teasing and it’s going to blow!” Zoro sigh as he got the hint and headed towards the closet.

Opening his duffle bag he found his prize and instant confusion rattle his brain. It was banana flavor and on the bottle it said extra sweet. After that fiasco with the massage oil they both agree to use organic products. In addition it was Sanji who was the one that bought the lube for this trip. None of this was making any sense!

“Oi what’s taking so long don’t tell me that you can’t find a simple bottle of lube?” Sanji crotch behind his lover and saw the bottle he was holding and he too became confuse. “Oi why did you buy lube and I thought we agree on natural?” Suddenly the door slam open and Luffy and Law came crashing through. 

 …………………….

Due to their panic the cook and the detective found themselves hiding in the far back corner of the closet, with Zoro’s back against the wall and Sanji practically sitting on his lap. Sanji could feel his blood pressure rise as he turn to his soon-to-be dead boyfriend. “Zoro isn’t this supposed to be our room?!” Zoro gulp as he thought back to the house keeper directions “It is! The lady said it was the third room on the right!” Sanji eye began to twitch as he felt like strangling the directionless marimo. “Oh my God I shouldn’t have let you lead of course you would have gone to the wrong room!”

“Oi her directions were confusing!” Sanji face palm as he tried to prevent himself from screaming in frustration. “Damn it! Now what are we going to do? I don’t want to sit here all night listening to these two screw!” Zoro was quite for a moment but then an idea pop into his mind. “We don’t have too, why not give ourselves up? Sure it’s going to be embarrassing but it’s better than the alternative and this way we can still have sex!”

Just as Sanji was going to reply a loud moan broke the air surprising both men, not because of the volume but who the voice belong too.

……………………………………

“Such a sluty voice you got there, we’re only just started and you’re soaking wet!”

 “You been advoiding me lately, spending all your time at work I should punish you.”  The sound of a loud smack echoed throughout the air follow by a whimper. “Don’t think just because you’re giving me such a sexy look that I’m going to forgive you!”

“Please…” Another smack filled the air follow by the sounds of fabric ripping. Shortly afterwards the sounds coming from the whimpering man turn into muffle moans. “I should take you like this, go in dry and stretch that dirty hole of yours…mmh yes I’ll make sure you feel every inch of my cock.”  Sounds of panic were coming from the muffle man but the dominant lover let out a heartfelt laughter. “Oh you don’t like that idea? You think that going in raw will make you bleed? Well isn’t it a good thing that one of us is a doctor then!” More whimpers could be heard and soon it was join with rustling sounds.

“Ok you’re going to have to convince me, tell me what you’ll do once I get the lube!” After that panting could be hear followed by a needy moan. “Fu-ck I want it so bad, I want you to open my up and fuck me into the floor so hard that I can barely breathe!”

“Go on.”

“Then I want you to go in all the way, abuse me use my hole until I can’t take it anymore and make me cum screaming your name before passing out! Please I want it only yours will ever satisfy me!”

“Good boy.”

…………………………………

Sanji could feel tears swelling in his eyes everything that he knew and love was being torn apart! How the hell did sweet, naive, asexual Luffy become such a stud in the bedroom?! It was like the Luffy he knew got kidnap and replace by some ravenous sex guru! Yea…that must be it because how else could Luffy! Fricking Luffy be having sex right now but also end up as the dominant one in the relationship?! _“Urge I’m never going to be able to look at him the same way ever again!”_

Meanwhile Zoro reaction was the completed opposite, the green hair man felt like rushing out of the closet and killing Luffy. His jealousy for the raven hair man was beyond belief! Not only did he managed to get laid before him (or well before he got to Sanji) but apparently he was an expert pillow talker and on top of _all_ that how did he manage to convenience Law to bottom?!

A creaking sound snap the lovers back to reality as they watch in horror as the door to the closet slowly began to open. Luffy head appear and he unzipped his duffle bag looking for his lube. The two lovers hearts began to bang against their chest because once Luffy realized the lube wasn’t there he was surely going to look in the other bag, which were mere centimeters away from Sanji toes.

Just as the raven hair man was about to turn their way, a wave of questions enter into the cook mind. “Oh God what is he going to do? Kill us, laugh at us, or maybe…no he wouldn’t surely ask us to JOIN!” Luckily for the two of them Law let out a needy moan momentarily distracting Luffy. Seeing an opening Zoro toss the bottle of lube onto the duffle bag and pray Luffy wouldn’t question it.

After commenting on Law’s inpatients Luffy return his attention back to his task at hand and smile happily as he saw the bright yellow bottle of lube. “Here we go mmh now time to make Traffy scream!”  
…………………………………

Hearing the increasingly loud moans coming from Law, Sanji took a chance and slowly got off of Zoro’s lap and took a peak to see what was going on. Thankfully Luffy forgot to close the door it so he was able to get a decent view of the situation. Currently the couple was in missionary position and Luffy was holding each of Law’s legs up in the air as he fuck him deeply.

“This is our chance to leave!” Sanji turn to Zoro and look at him wide eye and in disbelief “Are you crazy?!” Zoro place a reassuring hand on his shoulder “Look they obviously too busy fucking each other to noticed so on the count of 3 we run!” Sanji could feel his whole body tense up but looking back at the couple they were in their own little world, too busy trying to get off to notice anything around them. “Ok-ay let’s do this!”

“One”

Luffy finally let out a moan of his own as he felt himself nearing release, looking down at Law he too was about to burst any minute now.

“Two”

Releasing his legs Luffy wrap his arms around his lover, increasing his pace causing the man below him to scratch at his back as the overwhelming pleasure began to take over him.

“Three!”

Law was in absolute bliss but at the same time he was worried that he would come before Luffy. Sensing his lover distress Luffy quickly lifted Law until the head of his cock was all that remain inside the man. He watched the surgeon nod of approval before slamming the man back down onto his crotch causing both of them cum at the same time. After orgasming Law rested his chin on Luffy’s shoulder and stare into space “Luffy you forgot to close the closet.”

……………………………..

Both men were heavily panting after escaping from that hell hole. Zoro had his back against the wall but soon felt his legs go weak and slid down to the ground. Meanwhile Sanji was standing with his hands on his knees trying to regain his composure. After a minute or two had passed the blonde set up to kick his idiot lover in the side. Naturally Zoro avoided the attack and got up causing Sanji to sigh “You know if I wasn’t so desperate to stick it in you, I would have killed you by now!” Zoro sigh as well opting to stay quite because if they got into a fight now all of his efforts would be for naught.

“Alright follow me moss head this time I’ll lead us to the right room!” Unfortunately for the blonde he was in for a big surprise. Upon opening the door Sanji realized two things Zoro was really bad with directions and two strapons weren’t just limited to lesbian sex. Slamming the door closed Sanji forced himself to forget about the image of Robin plowing into Franky and instead drag Zoro and himself to screw somewhere else.

“Oi where are we going?” Sanji could feel Zoro tugging at his arm and stop for a moment. “The bedroom is too overrated let’s do it in the dining room!” Zoro cock his brow and wanted to argue but shrug it off as long as he was able to get laid he wasn’t going to complain.

……………………..

Upon arriving to the dinner area Zoro got a brilliant idea. _“Hey this is just like the dream I had earlier so why don’t I make my fantasies into reality!”_  Sanji lowering his guard let go of Zoro hand as he realized something. “Shit we have no lube, guess we have to go with foreplay after…All!?” Sanji gasp as he felt Zoro lifting him up and dropping him on top of the dinner room table. “Oi couldn’t you do that more elegantly?! Do you want to break the furniture?!” A low chuckle came from the detective as he began to undo his belt “Oh I’m going to break something alright!” Sanji sigh as he roll his eyed and attempted to kick the idiot moss. Expecting retaliations Zoro caught Sanji foot but instead of releasing the limb he had other plans.

Pinching the fabric covering Sanji’s foot the green hair man slowly began to peel off the blonde’s sock. Sanji gulp, watching in wonder as to what Zoro had in store for him. Once his foot was free the detective haphazardly tossed the piece of fabric away and gave his lover a wicked smile. Slowly he placed a light kiss on the blonde’s toe causing the cook to scrunch his digits in surprise. Zoro smile and massage the top of Sanji’s foot causing his lover to relax and stretch out his toes again.

This time Zoro went back to teasing his big toe but instead of a kiss his mouth engulfed the digit and the cook shutter as he felt a tongue swirling around. As he was sucking on the toe Zoro move his fingers to the smaller toes and gently began to massage each and every one of them causing Sanji to let out a satisfied sigh. After a while Zoro release Sanji’s toe with an obscene pop and began to lick a strip at the bottom of his foot. The cook bit his lip a bit as he felt jolt of arousal attack his being. “Zoro let go.”  He pleaded but Zoro was hesitated until he saw a look of mischief on Sanji’s face and decided to let him take over…for now.

Carefully following Sanji‘s glance, he watched the orb of blue slowly move down and finally stopping at his pants. Now since Zoro had unbuckled his pants it had left his underwear expose. The cook bit his lips as he gently press onto the swollen flesh and with just the tip of his toe he tug at the waistband releasing the detective erection. Zoro close his eyes and let out a moan as Sanji placed his toe on the head of his length and began to rub vigorously.

“San-ji I think I’m going to cum!” The blonde hum in acknowledgement and began to work his foot even harder, licking his lips as he felt the sticky presents of precum leaking from Zoro’s cock. Sanji groan in anticipation, he was getting so hard over the thought of Zoro cumming all over his foot. In fact he couldn’t take it anymore and needed some release of his own. Sanji unzip his pants and took out his own throbbing member, stroking it in time with Zoro.

Just as things were getting intense and both men were about to cum the mood was cut off by the sound of a violin playing. “Oh shit is that Brook?!” Sanji jump off the table and Zoro turn in horror as the sounds of that accursed instrument were getting louder and louder. “Quickly underneath the table!”

…………………………………

Crashing through the door was Brook and Yorki.  

Brook lean against the side of the table, continuing on with his melody. Yorki took a moment to appreciate both the music and the musician. Slowly he walked towards the man, Brook never flinching as he became more absorbed in his rhythm. Not wanting to disturb his play Yorki crotch down in front of him and slowly pull away at his pants causing Brook to seize.

“Don’t stop playing on my accord I want to listen to my favorite song while I’ll go down on you!” Brook tightened his grip on his violin as he look down at the blonde, face red with embarrassment. “But…we just took a bath and what if…” A finger was place on his lip and Yorki gave Brook a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry no one will hear this place is sound proof that’s why I brought us here!” Brook smile as he nodded and Yorki took this opportunity to seal his lips with a kiss.

…………………..

Meanwhile underneath the table Sanji was currently laying on top of Zoro and the moss hair man could feel Sanji heartbeat pounding against his chest. However it wasn’t due to anxiety Oh No Sanji was pissed! His hands tightly grip onto Zoro shirt threating to tear it and the only thing preventing him from coming up there and kicking their asses was how tightly his lover was holding onto him. _“Damn bastard how dare you steal my idea! At least you two have a room to fuck in!!!”_  

“Damn Sanji clam down or else we’ll be expose!” Sanji replied in a growl before plopping his head onto to Zoro chest muttering how the universe was out to get him.

………………………

After a breath taking kiss Yorki went back down to Brook crotch and slowly pull off his underwear. “I want you to sing while I suck to you off ok.” The blonde smile as he felt the skinner man shiver at his request and gave him a gentle kiss on the belly before he began to pleasure him.

Underneath the table Zoro couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was wrong with all his friends. Why couldn’t they have sex properly?! Never had he ever heard about a music kink before and frankly by the way this night was turning out, he was beginning to doubt he was ever going to get laid.

………………………..

“Yo ho ho… yo ho ho.” Brook gasp as he felt himself become incase in Yorki warm heat but still he press on.

“Making a delivery, bring it across the s-sea…” It had been so long since he had engaged in anything sexual that Brook already felt like coming.

“Bink’s sake in the HOLE?!” Brook practically jump as he felt Yorki probing him, even more shocking was how he managed to slick up his hands with lube!

“Come on Brook continue on!”

“Aah y-yes… As we sail…sail…” It was becoming harder and harder to sing as the man below him began working him on both sides and flashes of white spark through his mind. Swallowing his spit he forced out the rest of the lyrics.

“Through the breeze…”

………………………..

“It sounds like he about to cum.” Zoro whisper to Sanji and the blonde nodded. “Since both of them are old maybe they’ll go to sleep after this?”

Abruptly the melody of the instrument cut off and Brook song turn into a collection of moans and screams. “Yorki no more…no more I can’t I feel weird!” The blonde chuckle and with a final hard suck his mouth was fill with the musician essences.

Sanji and Zoro carefully watch the duo, after a while of Brook’s panting Yorki got up and they heard the older couple kissing. “Think they’re done for the night?” Zoro whisper as he tried to hear their conversation.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Brook panted and Yorki hum “Tired?” There was no respond so the younger couple assumed he nodded as a gesture. “Guess they’re going to head back.” Sanji mused and excitement building back into him as he was desperate to plow into Zoro. The green hair man sighed as he felt Sanji naked erection on top of his and grabbed the blonde ass causing him to gasp. Quickly he seal Sanji’s lips and began to move his hips rubbing their two lengths together.

Just as they were getting back into their groove a loud bang on the table made them jump. “Oi they can’t be serious!” Zoro almost shouted as he heard creaking coming from above. Sanji gulp as he saw specs of dust coming down on them. “You think the table strong enough to handle both their weight?”

“Maybe as long as they don’t start fucking too hard.” Too bad for Zoro he was wrong, the moment Yorki slam Brook onto the table he started plowing into him reducing the man to tears as he scream in pleasure.

Underneath them the younger couple was debating on what to do. “Should we go now?” Sanji question but his question was quickly answered as they heard a loud crack and looking up they could tell that the wood was splitting. “Yep don’t want to be crush by the two of them!”

……………………………..

Since the men above were fucking each other senseless they didn’t notice Zoro or Sanji practically fly out of the room. Unfortunately for them they also didn’t noticed how wobbly the table was becoming and with one last hard trust the wood gave in.

As the door was closing Zoro hear a loud crashing noise coming from the dining room, followed by the moans of pain from the two idiots.

“I wonder what breakfast will be like tomorrow.”

However before Zoro could elaborate anymore Sanji grabbed him by his hand dragging the detective to their new destination. The moss hair man could tell how desperate the cook was becoming. The grip on his wrist was so tight that Zoro felt like the cook was about to break it in two. Luckily for him Sanji was a man with a plan and he had decided that it was destiny for them to fuck in the onsen.

Upon arrival however they ran into a bit of a snag. “Um Sanji it looks like the staff cleaning it now.” Zoro pointed out making Sanji want to bash his head into a wall. “However I think the women side is finish so maybe we can sneak it.” Sanji look towards the women side and saw no sigh or anything in indicate that the staff would be there. “Okay let’s do it and at least if someone does come we have plenty of space to hide.” Nodding in agreement the two lovers snuck into the women bath.

………………………………

Both men were please as they saw no traces of the staff inside the bath. Confident now they began to strip but still a nagging thought was bothering Sanji. He wanted to jump the marimo but he also didn’t want to wrestle on the cold, hard stone floor. So he decided upon taking a page from Luffy (desperate times call for desperate measures) and seduce the detective with words instead.  Just as Zoro had taken off his shirt Sanji wrap both his arms around his waist and playfully tug against his earnings. “Hey Zoro have you ever wonder what’s it like to be fuck?” The detective cock his brow at such a question, deep inside he knew the answer was yes but he was going to play hard for Sanji. “No.”

The blonde chuckle “I heard it like a wild ride, the harder and faster you go the more the pleasure builds. It’s like an adrenaline rush pushing you to your absolute limited until you can’t take it anymore, forcing you to into the brink of insanity but then…it hits you that explosion of pure pleasure.”

“It’s better than what your hands can do, even more delicious than some stupid plastic toy will try to recreate.”  Zoro had to hold in his laugh as he listen to Sanji ‘convince’ him into bottoming. “Now imagine me doing that to you, hell afterwards you can even do that same to me.”

Sanji expected a moan or a plea but Zoro just laugh catching him off guard. “Did you forget that I fuck a guy before?” Sanji blink in surprise and Zoro use the opportunity to turn the table. He dislodged Sanji from him and slammed him against a rock whispering into his ear. “I may have never been fuck before but let me tell you what I can do.”

Sanji look surprise at the predatory nature Zoro was giving him, urge this was backfiring so badly. Zoro hand went straight into Sanji’s pants and he began to stroking him. “Trust me when I say I’ll have you screaming for me. You think your go insane because I’m simply thrusting into you? That why you’re an amateur.” Sanji face turn red, he was piss and embarrass by Zoro words and decided he was going to do this the old fashion way and fight until the moss head submit. However Zoro wasn’t done talking and the moment Sanji tried to resist he had his free hand on his throat. Shocking the blonde as he slowly began to tighten his hand around his neck.

“I’ll tell you how I’m going to make you scream…no cry. I’m going to go in one full swoop and I won’t waste a second for you to adjust.” Sanji groaned as he felt a sharp tug against his length but Zoro began to dig his nails into the blonde neck as a warning for the blonde to look back at him.

“I start to fuck you rough and hard knocking the breath right out of you. Then I’m going to miss your prostate on purpose have you beg for me to hit it and make you cum.” Sanji could feel himself beginning to get light headed as he felt his orgasm draw nearer but with the limited amount of oxygen he was going into a daze.

“Then once you’re a mess of tears and drool and your voice is so crack that you can barely speak, **then ** I’ll give you release and you know what…” Sanji still trying to be defiant forced himself to speak even though his throat was begging him not to “Wh-at?”

“You’re going to cum so hard that you’ll be seeing stars. Your whole body will be under my control as it spaz around until you reach your absolute peak and finally black out.” Sanji gasp at that image and all he needed was just one more pump and he’ll be coming. In fact Zoro knew that this would be his win afterwards the cook would be too weak to resist and finally they could have sex!

At last; however, it was not meant to be. The silhouettes of two bodies were coming their way and the men quickly rush to hide behind a tree. Zoro was the one to check out the situation. _“If it just the cleaners they should take maybe 30 mins at most.”_  Once again Zoro was wrong in fact he was surprise to see who it was that interrupted them this time: Usopp and Kaya.

…………………

“Oi Zoro what are they doing?” Sanji panted his face buried in Zoro chest, still weak and dissatisfied from his lack of orgasm. “I don’t know they seem to be talking and blushing.” Zoro squint his eyes but in the darkness it was hard to tell what was going on. Thankfully then the moon appear from the clouds, shining a light on the situation.

Both men were shock as they saw that the couple was naked. “Oh my God are they…!” Sanji couldn’t even finish he was too shock for words to think that those two would do anything more than hand holding.

………………

“Kaya are you sure?” Usopp could feel his heart doing summersaults as he tried to look everywhere but the very naked body of his girlfriend in front of him. Kaya couldn’t help but do the same unconsciously she held her arms in front of her breast, trying to cover them as much as possible but deep down she knew what she wanted. “It’s not like we hadn’t tried other stuff before, beside I want our first to be special so let do it here…under the moonlight.”

Usopp audibly gulp as he slowly turned his sights back onto the petite blonde. “Ok-ay” he squeak a bit before embracing Kaya in a tight hug.

………………….

“We should go” Sanji suggest and Zoro didn’t need to be tell twice. Luckily for them the younger couple decided to move into the water and make love underneath one of the cherry trees. Both Sanji and Zoro weren’t upset in fact they were proud of Usopp and Zoro was definably going to high five him tomorrow.

…………………………

 Zoro sighed at the new location the cook had brought him too. In his desperation the blonde had decided they would make love outside…in the woods. He sigh as he look at the ground, litter with twigs and pinecones. Nothing about this look comfortable also he was kind of sleepy now. “Sanji let’s go back inside and try again tomorrow.” After that something inside Sanji finally snap. No! He would not give up, not after all the hell he had been put through. One way or another someone was going to get penetrated tonight!

Zoro gasp as his blonde lover tackle him to the ground and began to attack his lips. _“So he’s has a little more fight left in him.”_  The detective mused and just as he was going to fight back the sound of thunder crack through the air. Both men instantly stop what they were doing and look up to the horror of rain drops plummeting from the sky.  Zoro look back towards Sanji and saw a mixture of sorrow and frustration on his face and for a moment he wonder if the cook was going to cry.

“Sanji?” The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before staring at Zoro once more. “Zoro, I’m going to fuck you now, I don’t care if I get sick or if a bloody hurricane comes I’m winning this damn competition!”

“Well then bring it on ero cook!” Zoro encouraged as adrenaline rush through his veins. Once again before anything could happen it was interrupted by one of their friends.  

“Zoro, Sanji!” Both men look up and were surprise to see Chopper and Nurse Deer standing next to them. Chopper roll his eyes at the two antics “Come on guys this is no place to fight, keep this up and both of you are going to become sick!” Sanji let out a loud sigh and gave Chopper a smile. “Don’t worry go on without us we’ll be inside shortly.”

Chopper look like he was about to argue but Deer started to tug his arm. “Come on Chopper let’s go I’m feeling a bit tired, after all that activity you made me go through I need some rest.” Zoro and Sanji were confuse by that statement but it was all made clear once another shot of thunder flash through the sky. Blue and brown eyes widen in surprise as they look at the woman neck and saw a huge hickey! In fact Chopper seemed to be spotting a few of his own.

After that all the fight in Sanji body left him and he deflated onto Zoro chest. Chopper cock his brow at his friend actions but decided to ignore as Deer wanted to get away from the rain. “Alright see you guys in the morning.”

“Zoro” Sanji whimper causing the detective to look down at his broken lover. “Yeah?”

“I’m tired.” Zoro nodded and carried Sanji back towards the onsen.

………………………………..

Since they didn’t know where their room was the couple was forced to sleep in the lobby. Sanji was resting his head against Zoro shoulder gazing idly at the grandfather clock before sleep slowly took over him. Zoro smile as he gazed upon his lover. Gently he brush away his bangs and place a kiss on his forehead.

He let out a yawn and as just as he was about to fall asleep his phone when off. Zoro grumpily pull the device from his pocket and saw that it was the station.

“Rorona here.”

“Zoro its Garp, I wanted to know when you’re getting back from your little trip.” Zoro sigh did Garp really need to call him at 4 in the morning for this. Doesn’t Luffy tell him anything? “I’ll be back by Monday why?”

“Good it’s regards to the case you’re working on, there been a big break and we need you to go undercover.” Zoro eyes lit up as Garp began to explain the details and after their conversation was done he wasn’t able to go back to sleep.

Finally the answers he had been waiting for would be revealed and he would be able to avenge Kuina. Then he would finally be able to live out his dream as the greatest swordsman in the world.

……………………………

Everything would go accordingly to plan….

So he thought, little did the detective know of the misfortune that would soon come upon him but at the same time this choice would be the final key in putting an end to their silly competition.

…………………………….

  ** _Round 13_**

**_Zoro vs Sanji vs Luffy vs Everyone Else_ **

**_Outcome:  Blue balled by everyone_ **

**_Rule 6- Zoro is never allowed to be in charge of the rooms, since his sense of direction is unimaginable bad!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the next chapter or so will be the last and finally we get to see who will win this competition.   
> However I will be posting a tally before the final chapter to see where everyone stands in the competition.


	16. A Simple Tally

Now before Lover and Rival goes into the final chapter I decided to place a tally here. So you, the readers will be able to see who in the lead and why.

The rules for this competition are quite simple. The winner is decided by who’s the most dominant. What this means is whoever brings the other closest to orgasm, or is the closet to actually fucking the other wins. Say by using foreplay, toys, or penetration. So in short the closer these two are to topping the higher their score is.

 So hopefully this will clear things up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Round 1- **Zoro win**

Reason: Zoro was able to give Sanji a hand job so he gains a point

 

Round 2- **Sanji win**

Reason- Was able to give Zoro a hand/ rim job and make him cum

 

Round 3- **Zoro win**

Reason- Was able to finger/stroke Sanji and make him cum

                          

Round 4- **Nobody wins**

Reason- The competition was cut off once Sanji asked Zoro why he never suck him off

 

Round 5- **Sanji win**

Reason- Sanji was able to give Zoro a blow job and dry hump him. Also he brought Zoro to orgasm.

 

Round 6- **Zoro win**

Reason- Yes Sanji was able to make him cum through fingering him but for the most part Zoro was the dominant lover. Also he was able to penetrate the cook with a vibator.

 

Round 7- **Sanji win**

Reason- Was able to finger and stroke Zoro to completion.

 

Round 8- **Nobody wins**

Reason- Due to Sanji allergic reaction, he was experiencing more pain than pleasure so it’s a stalemate

 

Round 9- **Sanji win**

Reason- He was able to show his dominance by getting Zoro to suck him off.

 

Round 10- **Zoro win**

Reason- Zoro was able to penetrated Sanji

 

Round 11- **Sanji win**

Reason- Sanji was able to penetrated Zoro

 

Round 12- **Zoro win**

Reason- Sanji may have given Zoro a rim job but Zoro was able to penetrate him

 

Round 13- **No one wins**

Reason- cock block by everyone

 

Outcome is: Tie

Sanji - 5

Zoro- 5

……………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 I’ll be honest I didn’t even plan for it to become a tie but funny how that works out. So I’ve decided that I would let you, the readers break this tie. You can vote now who you think deserves to win either the Curly Brow or the Marimo. I will be keeping this open until the end of the month and base on the comments you guys shall see in the next chapter who is the awaited winner of this competition.

***UPDATE***

**The poll is closed and the final chapter will be coming soon!**


	17. One Step Forward

The room was quite expected for the ticking of Sanji’s watch. It had been 91 days (3 months) since he last seen Zoro. After returning from the onsen the bastard gave him a chaste kiss and told him he would be away for business. Normally Sanji didn’t mind but in the months that he was away the moss head hadn’t even tried to contact him. In fact when every time he tried to call Zoro the line went dead and adding fuel to his frustration Garp wouldn’t budge on the details. Hell, he almost got arrested for threatening to bash his head in! Sanji spat out his cigarette and crush the bud in his overflown ash tray.

Quickly he went into his breast pocket to retrieve a new stick but a fresh wave of angry came over him once he saw the date on his wrist watch. It was their anniversary and his eye began to twitch as he watched as the minutes and seconds pass by. In an hours’ time it would be midnight and he would have official spent his anniversary **alone** in their apartment. _“His ass is so mine when he comes back!”_   As he was plotting what he was going to do to his pathetic excuse of a lover, he was shock by a bitter taste on his tongue. Pieces of tobacco drop in his mouth and the cook found that he had chew on the stick so hard that he almost bit it in two. Well he couldn’t waste precious nicotine and went into his pants to get his lighter.  

Simultaneously his phone began to ring, ripping it out of his pocket his eyes lit up once he saw that it was from the police station.

 “About time you call asshole! Didn’t think you were alive! You know _since_ I haven’t heard from you in **3 MONTHS**!”

“Garp? Why are you calling? Where’s that useless moss?”

“Oi what do you mean you want to meet me at the hospital!? Damn it old man I’m tired of your riddles! Just tell me what’s up, or so help me I come down there and…”

“…What?!”

“This has gotta be a joke, did he put you up to this…”

“No…no that can’t be…I won’t accept that!”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Fuck you!”

Garp gritted his teeth as he listen to Sanji voice becoming more and more panic. “I’m getting Ace to pick you up; we’ll talk more once I see you.”

……………………………………

“Ba…stard” Zoro lungs were on fire as he struggle not to choke on his own blood. His whole body screamed in agony and he was barely able to see the man in front of him, the bastard had cut his vision in haft! The only one thing that was still driving his conscious was his unyielding rage but that was mostly directed towards himself, if he hadn’t been greedy none of this would have happen.

Still in Zoro opinion everything went to hell way to fast.

For 3 months now he had been infiltrating a notorious drug gang. Slowly he had been gaining their trust and rising through the ranks. In reality he only needed about a month and a haft since his main objective was to gather as much evidence as he could to warrant a search. However instead of getting out while he could, he stayed. Why you may ask, well through years of investigation Kunia death. He was sure that the man running this stint was her murder.

As such when he finally made enough headway the boss requested to see him. Seeing was all Zoro wanted to do, he wanted to get a good look of his face and engrave it into his memory so that the next time he came back for an arrest, he would relish in his surprise expression. 

Entering into the room the drug boss gave his greetings through a smile and offered him a drink to celebrate his promotion. Zoro accepted it and took one sip before sitting down. The detective could tell that the other man was checking him out as his eyes roam through his body only stopping once he found something of interest. Quickly the green hair man realized that he was staring at Wado and instinctively he grabbed onto the sword and held it tightly.

“That’s an impressive sword you got there, strong and powerful much more suited for a man than a girl.” Alarmed bells were going off in Zoro head and he got out of his chair. Instantly he began to feel dizzy as the room started to distorted. _“Shit he drug my drink but why?!”_ Zoro forced himself to maintain composure as he concentrated on the man in front of him. The man remained unfazed even when Zoro was unsheathing his blade. “The previous owner of that sword caused me a lot of hassle when she bested my son; naturally such shame couldn’t be let out so I had to take matters into my own hands.”

The man let out a chuckle as he gazed upon the other surprise expression. “How did you know?” The drug boss showed his answer through a photo. “Once I heard about all the good work you were doing I needed to see what you look like. After all you can tell so much about a man through his appearance.” The man then smile as he caresses the photo before leaning back into his chair and pointing towards his head. “You know there not many people with green hair around and I distinctly remember a green hair boy who always by that hussy’s side.” Without missing a beat Zoro went into action. Ripping the rest of the blade out of his sheath and preparing to attack. Expect something went wrong his whole body was stiff and he could barely move an inch. _“Shit I didn’t think the drug would work this fast!”_

“You shouldn’t have come here detective Roronoa.” The man chuckled as he pressed a button under his desk signaling his goons to enter the room. Instantly they grab ahold of the detective limbs securing him in place.  Zoro growl as the drug lord attempted to take Wado form his hand but it wasn’t a long struggle and in no time his beloved blade was pointing towards him.

“Now then what better way to end your life than with the same sword that little bitch once own.”

………………………

Sanji could feel his heart breaking to pieces as he laid his eyes on Zoro. His body was a completed mess, he had so many bandages wrap around his body that it almost seem like he was some sort of mummy. Even worse there were a multiple of tube stuck into the man. One for breathing, the other for blood and hell there was even a urethral stricture. In short Zoro was on life support and nobody knew if he would wake up or not.

Sanji wanted to cry, scream, and kick the ass of whoever did this to his marimo! Garp observing the blonde reaction decide to speak up. “Now before you go on some mission for revenge, the people who did this already been taken care of.” Garp stood strong as he felt the younger man slam him into the wall his hands coming dangerously close to his neck. Ace was about to intervene but Grap held up his hand for him to stop. “Zoro took care of them but don’t worry their not dead.”

Garp thought back to the integration and the state of each man he interview. All were shaken and visually traumatized and each and every time he would ask about Zoro, screams and puke decorated the room. Some would even faint but not before uttering a single word.

“Demon”    

………………………………………

Pain course through Zoro body as the first blade struck his chest forcing him on his knees. Blood spew everywhere staining not only his clothes but the carpet below him. “Oi look what you done you ruined the bosses new carpet!” A fresh new scream ripped from his mouth as the asshole behind him decided it would be a good idea to cut off his feet as punishment. Thankfully the dumbass didn’t account for bone and the blade couldn’t make it through the flesh. “Idiot!” Another henchman growl as he slaps the man “Now it’s going to be harder to hold him up!”

 “Enough! Bring him back up!” Zoro let out a guttural groan as he almost black out from the pain. It was difficult to steady himself since his feet felt like they were made out of jelly. However the drug boss didn’t care about the detective discomfort and place his blade against the green hair man’s neck. Zoro look towards the drug boss as he lean in closer to his face. Zoro tried to give the man one his most intimating glares he could muster but this just caused him to laugh. “Funny that’s the same look she gave me before I ended her, maybe after I’m done with you I should pay her father a visit?”

The detective took a good long moment to stare at his enemy before spitting in his face. “Ba…stard.” Frowning the boss took his vengeance by slashing one of his eyes. Zoro let out a blood curling scream as the unimaginable pain flow through him. However his rage was far greater and with his one good eye he stared at Wado. It looked so dull in the bastards hand and Zoro couldn’t believe that he allowed Kunia sword to be tarnish in such a way. The man raise the blade up to the air and Zoro gritted his teeth and close his remaining eye preparing for death.

“What the hell? Why is my arm stuck…it won’t move!” Zoro open his eye and saw that Wado was preventing the man from attacking but it didn’t last long and the bastard was able to break free. However Zoro disposition had change and his instincts took over catching the blade in his mouth. After all he was Wado owner the one she respected not this prick!  

“What the hell are you doing?!” With a twist of his head Zoro was able to dislodge the sword from the bastard hand and flick the handle back at the man hitting him in the head and causing him to fall to the ground. While the goons that were holding him were distracted Zoro elbow the minion to his right taking his sword and using that same sword to slash the other.

Now in the short amount of time that he had one thought course through his mind. “3 Swords” Taking Wado blade out of his mouth he instead turned it around and placing the handle in his mouth. From there he quickly picked up his third sword from the blood soak ground. The men around him all had their blades out pointed towards him but Zoro didn’t mind. Slowly he turn to look at each of his adversary causing some men to sweat and other to shake for the face they saw wasn’t that of a human but a demon.

Screams soon filled the air as the monster unleashed hell.

………………………….

“You know I still can’t believe he had enough energy to call me!” Ace retorted but then thinking back it Zoro didn’t use any words and the whole conversation consisted of one big grunt. In fact Ace only found Zoro because of the tracker inside the detective’s phone leading him to find Zoro nearly drowning in his own blood. The fact that he didn’t die was a miracle in itself but now the cop couldn’t help but think if his friend luck had finally ran out.

“So what’s left for me to do?” Sanji whisper and Garp let out a sigh placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Stay by his side.”

_“To see **if** he’ll wake up?” _  Those were the words that Garp left out causing the cook heart to sink.  Slowly he turned to Zoro and stare at him, how long would that take? Would he ever see those beautiful brown eyes of his again? Or listen to his laugh, snore, or hell even his insults?! Then what would happen if he passed away, what would become of his life? He would go home to an empty apartment with no strong welcoming arms to greet him. No longer would he be able to feel the other lips against his own and…and no more I love you.

Finally the pressure of the situation broke down the blonde and tears stream down his cheek. He pounced onto Zoro grabbing his shoulder tightly as he buried his face into his chest. “You stupid Marimo!” Sanji sobbed between tears before gently placing a kiss on his lips “Pl…ease Wake UP!”

 ……………………….

Awakening Zoro had one thought in his head _“This isn’t my apartment.”_  In fact where the hell was he? Everywhere he looked blank, nothing but a white emptiness. “Zoro” a voice echo through the empty room causing the green hair man to face the front once again. “What!” Standing there was Kunia; expect she wasn’t a little girl anymore but a woman now. Quickly he reached to grab Wado but found his sword was missing. Instead the woman in front of him was holding it. “You can’t be real!”

“Your right, I’m just a figment of you imagination.” Zoro was surprise by her answer but then again all of this had to be a dream. “Well guess I’ll close my eyes and wait until I wake up.” A sudden spark of pain had the detective opening his eyes as he look at a very pissed off Kunia. Placing a hand on his cheek he looked up at her for questions. “That’s **if** you wake up dumbass!”

Zoro blink in surprise causing Kunia to groan in frustration. “You’re balancing between life and death idiot, who told you to go and avenge me?!”

“I couldn’t let it go; to be gone just like that it was unbearable. You had so much potential you…!” Zoro stop as he could see sadness run through Kunia eyes. “That’s why you were supposed to use my sword to become the best not for some petty revenge!”

“And I Will!” Zoro got up ready to show Kunia his determination but quickly he found himself falling back onto the ground. “What the…!” A wave of pain rushed through his body and Zoro began to feel disorientated and weak. He looked up to Kunia who stare at him with a disappointed face “Oh and how are you going to do that?” Zoro struggle to focus on her but his vision was all burly and haft of it was black out! Kunia frown at the pathetic state of her rival “From what I can see you loss an eye, almost all of your blood was drain from your body and it would be a miracle if you can walk again!” Zoro could see tears running down her eyes as she clutch Kunia tightly before turning away from him. “Goodbye Zoro guess neither of us was destined to be the greatest swordsman in the world.” Zoro tried to call her but the blood in his mouth prevent such a task all he could do was watch as the woman walk away in the distance. Slowly disappearing as the room became darker and darker until it was pitch black. Zoro felt his eyes grow heavy and slowly began to close them.

Suddenly something awakened his senses, opening his eyes he could see that it was raining and there was a silhouette of a person in front of him. Unlike Kunia this person was taller and more slender also was there smoke coming out of them? His eyes widen as the figure approach him “Sanji?” The other man stared him down with the most pissed off expression imaginable but he exhale letting smoke come out of his mouth before tossing his cigarette away. He grabbed the detective arm and wrapped it over his neck while his other hand held onto Zoro’s hip and lifted him up. “Let’s go home.” He said turning to him with a soft smile that made the green hair man heart skip a beat.

In the 3 month Zoro was away he had miss Sanji tremendously and knew the moment he return home the cook would be pissed belong belief. In fact to conquered this he devise a little plan. Once the cook had roosted him on being a bad lover (and hopefully not hospitalized him) he would go down on one knee and propose. Yup in those three months he was ring shopping, chuckling to himself he took out a small blue velvet box from his pocket and open it up, revealing a beautiful platinum ring.

The Sanji that was holding him gasp at the ring causing Zoro to smile “I knew you would like it.” The cook quickly turned away but even through the darkness he could see the cook’s cheek burning brightly. Zoro smile as he wondered what type of expression the real Sanji would make once he awoke. Would he be angry or happy or maybe he’ll make a stupid lovely dovely face. Either way he needed to get out of here. There were still many things that he wanted to do and he’ll be damn if a few injuries got in his way!

Suddenly the darkness and rain began to disappear and light shine once again. Sanji also was missing but in his place was Kunia. This time it was the way he actually remember her: a child. Still holding Wado she ran towards him and handed over her sword. Bending down he place a hand on her shoulder and smile. “Don’t worry I promise that one day my name will be so famous that it will reach the heaven itself!”

The little girl flashed him a huge smile and soon everything faded away.

………………………

Opening his eyes Zoro was greeted to the sobbing mess of the cook. He was red face, hair a mess and he pretty sure he was getting snot all over him. All of this caused him to burst out laughing triggering Sanji to nearly strangle him to death thankfully Ace was there to restrain him. “Bastard let me go I’m going to make sure he sent to the other side!” Zoro laugh even louder and plop himself up sticking out his arm. “Come here Sanji, I love you.”

Ace was surprise to see how fast the blonde attitude changed as Sanji scowl morph into a smile. Releasing the cook Sanji instantly embrace his lover and a fresh new set of tears pour out of him.

Garp and Ace decided to give the two some space and to let the others know that Zoro was alright.

“Oh Zoro I love you so much!” Sanji scream out between tears and Zoro kiss his head “Never scared me like that! You’re not allowed to die before me!” Instead of responding Zoro tighten his embrace “Oh God Zoro I love you so much!” but Sanji still kept talking about lovely dovely gibberish until he finally reach the peak to what he was building up to “Marimo Marry ME!” Suddenly Sanji when quiet and Zoro could feel the blonde stiffen in his arms. “Sanji?”

The blonde dislodge himself from his chest and his whole face burn red with embarrassment “Er… forge…”

“Sanji” Zoro interrupted him causing the blonde to look at his lover with annoyance. Zoro lifted his hands in surrender as to show he wasn’t going to be making fun of him. “Look in my pant pocket.” For a moment the cook ponder the marimo words but decided to go with it. He got off the hospital bed and headed towards the little basket with Zoro clothes inside. Seconds later the detective was greeted with a lap full of an excited cook who couldn’t stop kissing him. “Guess I’ll take that as a yes!” He mused giving the cook one passionate kiss.


	18. And the Winner IS…

Their wedding day was magical…according to Sanji.

The ceremony was held on the balcony of the resort they were staying at. It was a perfect spot for the vows, as the lack of walls allow for a panoramic experience. Looking out the guests was greeted to the sight of the setting ocean sun. As the sun began to set it painted the sky in a series of purples, pinks and orange, truly it look like they were floating in the sky. Below them the melody of the sea could be heard as the waves gently splash around causing them to glisten in the light of the sun.

Of course for Zoro this was all dull in comparison to the handsome man in front of him. The cook was dress in a white tux and the only bits of colour were on his ocean blue vest and tie and his navy shoes. It all complemented the cook nicely as it brought out his golden hair and shimmering blue eyes. Zoro himself was wearing a black tux which was a similar style to Sanji expect his colour choice was dark green. Causing Sanji to poke fun at him by stating that he looked like a mossy forest. Despite all that Zoro couldn’t wait until Sanji was official his husband, then he could rub it in his stupid curly face that he married a marimo!

However before any of that could be done he needed to give Sanji his ring. Cue in Chopper who was elected as ring bearer. Now at first the doctor was ecstatic to be given such an important part but as the wedding day came closer his nerves were slowly creeping up on him, until it morph into full fledge panic on the actual wedding day. Chopper gulp as he tried to maintain his composure as he walk down the aisle. He slowly began to pick up the pace as he saw everyone eyes glue to him and somehow in his hast he managed to trip over the runner and started to roll until he crash into the priest causing her and him to fall into the ocean.

Naturally being the closest Zoro and Sanji jump in, well Sanji for obvious reasons and Zoro because Chopper couldn’t swim and he didn’t want his wedding to become a funeral. The rest of the wedding Zoro wish he could say went without incident but hey he was friends with some crazy people. At the reception they held it down at the beach inside a massive tent. Naturally Luffy and Usopp were goofing around (and drunk) and Luffy made a bet with the long nose that he couldn’t shot off the flower decoration from the center pillar. Usopp being the natural marksman that he was took out his slingshot (wait…why does he carry that around?) and was able to hit his target. However the pillar he hit was the spine of the tent and the forced of his shot cause the beam to fall over which led to the whole tent collapsing on itself.

Now to make matter worse somehow one of the tents hooks got caught on Nami dress ripping it off in the process exposing her naked body. It didn’t help that the wedding photographer starting snapping photos of the incident which led to him shortly running away. Causing Vivi the rest of the crew to run after him and eventually beating the shit out of the pervert.

After all that craziness the gang decided to call it a night and Zoro and Sanji quickly rush back to the inn because finally after everything they’ve been through they were finally going to have SEX!

……………………………

Practically breaking through the door, Zoro came rushing in with a very horny cook in his arms. The detective wasted no time tossing him onto the bed and stripping the blonde naked. Sanji gasp as Zoro assaulted his lips and began stroking his cock. It didn’t take long before his length was proudly standing and Zoro began to squeeze the tip, milking the cook for his pre cum. Releasing his lips Sanji let out a breathless moan and Zoro began to rub the cook’s fluid against his fingers as a makeshift lubricant. “Wa…it Zoro” Sanji voice hitch as the green hair man managed to wiggle a finger deep inside him. “What is it?” Zoro inquired as he began placing gentle kisses on his neck. “You owe…me, after you almost died on me don’t you think I deserve to top?!”

Sanji immediately noticed a pause in Zoro rush actions and look up to see his lover deep in thought. At this point Zoro would normally tell the cook to screw off and stick it in him _but_ the man did have a point. After all he did leave for 3 months without contacting the blonde _and_ he did put him through some emotional torment when he was in the coma. _Soo_ he should swallow his pride and let the curly bastard top.

After all it wasn’t like he was going to be on the bottom forever. Plus if the cook managed to screw this up he could always use it as ammo in their fights. Then afterwards he would show Sanji how to really fuck someone! “Zoro?” Sanji was beginning to get a bit worried after all the marimo had been silence for several minutes now but the detective reassure him with a chase kiss before flashing him a smile.

“Okay ero cook show me what you got.”

………………………………..

It was surprising how quickly their positions were reverse. Zoro was now the one laying on the bed but with an expectation. Sanji had placed a pillow underneath his hips, raising them up a bit to give the blonde a better access to his hole. Zoro turn his head as he tried to hide his blush from such an embarrassing positon. “What wrong marimo, you’re all red!” Zoro growl as he turn to insult his lover but instead was met with a kiss. Not on his lips but to his injured eye. Now Zoro had made peace long ago that he would never be able to see from his left eye but little could said for Sanji. Lifting his arm he gently tugged at the cook’s fringe. “I think it complement us nicely, to have one side of our face as ours blind spot. That way we can always make up for this weakness by watching each other backs.”

Instantly all the blood in Sanji body went straight to his head and Zoro could help but laugh at the cook’s crimson face. “Oi cook are you blushing?’ Sanji respond was to bury his head into the detective chest causing Zoro to gently stroke his head. The blonde needed a minute to calm down, it was rare for Zoro to spout such romantic words and his heart needed a rest.

After a minute or two the green hair man was becoming impatient “Ero cook are you going to do something or…AH!” Jolts of pleasure rush through the larger man as he felt Sanji kissing his scar. The detective then got up on his elbows as he witness his lover sucking and licking his scar. “Oi if you’re going to suck there do my nipples as well!” Sanji stop mid lick and gave Zoro an amused look “Oh someone’s demanding!”

Zoro scoff as he pulled away the cook’s fringe revealing both his eyes. “Please I just want to make sure you do this right, it’s going to be boring if only one of us gets off!”

“Oi are you insulting my skills in the bedroom?!” Sanji growl as he bit down on Zoro right nipple while pinching the other. Causing Zoro to let out a appreciate moan “Mmh harder…and if you want me to compliment you…Aah! Start touching my cock already!”

Taking the hint Sanji release his mouth from Zoro nipple and instead replacing it with his other hand. This time the cook made sure to work in his erotic massage as he roll the hardening bubs between his finger causing Zoro to shiver due to the heat it produce. Distracted by the nipple play the detective was unaware of Sanji ulterior motivations until it hit him. Zoro practically rolled his eye back as the cook began to deep throat him. Gripping the sheets tightly he nearly tore the fabric underneath him as the cook would bob up and stop at the top of his cock before licking a circle around the sensitive head and plunging himself back down into Zoro length. “San…ji no more I’m…I’m Cumming!”

Sanji let out a moan of his own as Zoro seed fill his mouth. It was a wonderful sensation as his inside overflown with the heat of his lover. In fact this got the cook thinking; about how it would feel for Zoro to cum inside him. However the thought of getting fuck himself was causing Sanji to get too worked up. So the cook took desperate measures by gripping his length tightly to prevent his own release. _“Need to calm down don’t want to ruined this. Besides maybe after this round…or the third, I can ask moss head to fuck me!”_

Coming down from his high, it only took one glance at the cook to make the detective rock hard again. Sanji was a shivering mess; his body was dripping with sweat and cum. Zoro gulp as he could see specs of his white fluid leak out in the corners of Sanji mouth. The green hair man gritted his teeth as he tried to hold himself back from tacking the cook and mounting him right there and then. However he was quickly brought back to reality as the cook parted his cheeks revealing his pink puckering hole. Zoro gasp as he felt Sanji mouth against his opening, as the cook began using his own cum as lubricant. It didn’t take long before the mixture of licking and fingering had him to loosen up and by the time Zoro was ready he was on the verge of coming again. “Sanji hurry!”

Wasting no time the cook using the remaining of his partner fluids to slick himself and began to penetrate the detective. Zoro let out a deep groan as inch by inch he could feel himself being filled up. _“Damn it he’s not that big but why does it feel like it’s never ending, anymore and I’m going to lose it!”_   Finally Sanji was fully inside his lover but before moving he pause for a bit to catch his breath.

“Damn Mr. Roronoa you sure do know how to fill me up, so if you’re done staling, mind making me yours?” After the Roronoa part everything was a blank for Sanji somehow in this moment realization hit him. Looking down he realized he wasn’t just making love to the marimo but his husband and they were having their first time, with one another on, their wedding night! It was the pinnacle of romance!

“Oi Cook what’s the hold up?” Suddenly Zoro could see something was very wrong, as the cook face was abnormally red. Then like a geyser, Sanji nose began to bleed but it wasn’t like his regular nosebleed practically all of his blood was coming out of his head covering both Zoro and the bed red. Promptly afterwards the cook faint causing Zoro to grab onto him trying to shake him awake. “Oi Sanji are you still with me, wake up!”

……………………………….

**_/////Quick Trip to the Hospital//////_ **

When Sanji came too he was surprise to see himself lying in a hospital bed. “Well looks like you’re awake.” Sanji groaned as turn his head towards his husband. “Hmm what happen?” Zoro smile as he gently brush the blonde’s hair “You got a massive nose bleed and almost died from the blood lost.” Sanji growl as Zoro began to laugh so hard that he almost fell off his chair. “Damn it that’s only because you kept saying weird things!”

Zoro eventually settled down and wipe the tears from his eye; however, the playfulness was gone from detective and Sanji quiver once he saw the predatory look on his lover face. “So I guess this makes us even and you know what that means…” Sanji could feel sweat dripping down his forehead as the detective got off his chair. He gulped as he tried to move away but felt something tugging at his wrist. Looking at his sides, he saw that his wrists were bound to the rails of the hospital bed. Sanji shiver as Zoro hot breathe tickle his ear. “So the competition is still on and I’m no longer in required to bottom!”

Quickly Sanji tried to push the marimo off with a strong kick. Only to come to the horrible realization that he was wearing a hospital gown and nothing underneath it. The cheap plastic band quickly untie due to the strain of the kick, leaving Sanji almost completely naked and vulnerable to attack.  Taking advantage of this, the green hair man grip tightly onto Sanji hips and began to grind down on the blonde crotch. Sanji began to twist and turn as he struggled to free himself from the bastard. The sensation from the cotton fabric rubbing against his expose length was driving him crazy with how badly it itch. “Arg stop!” He gutted out and Zoro obey “Your right the real thing would feel better.” Removing himself from the man Zoro quickly pull down his pants and gave himself a couple of strokes. The expression on Sanji face was priceless as it was a mixture of panic and arousal. “Don’t worry I brought lube and before you ask it’s all natural.”

“Oi! That’s not the issue HERE!” Sanji almost squeak as he felt the cool liquid pour onto his prick. Quickly Zoro remedied the situation by rubbing Sanji cock, thus warming the liquid with his hand. “Also if anything happens we’re in the best place to get you treated!”

“Bas…tard don’t joke about that also where did you get lube from?!” Zoro gave his lover a shrug as he continued to work in the product. “While you were resting up I went out and got some.” Zoro said nothing more as he began to change his strokes and added a twist in-between the rhythm sometimes pinching the tip to mix it up. Sanji could feel himself wanting to moan and he turned his head and tried to muffle his voice in his pillow. “What wrong scared I’m going to make you scream with pleasure!” Sanji turn to glare at his lover but his expression morph into shock as Zoro snuck two fingers inside of him.

The shock of the burn caused Sanji to tighten and tried to pull away from the intruding fingers. However it was futile as Zoro fingers follow the cook movement and no amount of shaking or twisting could dislodge them. Sanji eventually gave up and flop onto the bed with a pout on his face. Zoro expected such a reaction and while he was buying the lube he had work out a wonderful plan to finally win this competition! “Sanji” He softly spoke as he lean into his lover, gently placing a kiss on his cheek follow by his Adam apple and then lips. This got Sanji attention as he stare at Zoro in wonder. “How about we do this, if you can get out of the binds before I have a chance to make you cum, I’ll let you top!”

Sanji turn his head to the side and look at the binds which held him. He could tell that they were made from cloth and it wasn’t wrapped so tightly to cause discomforted on his wrists so he could wriggle out of them easily if he concentrated hard enough. That smile spread across the cook face was all the consent he needed to continue on. Stealing his lips, the detective dove his tongue into the cook mouth; massaging the blonde tongue with his. He was rewarded with a very loud moan from Sanji both produce from surprise and lust.

Sanji look up and saw the both of Zoro eyes were close probably because he was deep in concertation focusing on three different tasks. The blonde didn’t know how Zoro did it but he was able to kiss, stroke and finger his ass all at once. Speaking of which, the strongest sensation was coming from down there.

Zoro began to stretch his hole by spreading his fingers and pushing each digit hard against the flesh walls. Sanji wanted to squirm but the weight of his lover was keeping him in place and all he could do was take what Zoro was giving him. The pleasure intensified as Zoro reunited his fingers and push in deeper reaching his pleasure spot. “ _Mph! No fair how come he can find it so easily?!_ ” Once he found the bundle of nerves Zoro began come hither motion with his fingers causing Sanji toes to curl in pleasure. The muffle moan began louder as Sanji began to trash his head but somehow Zoro managed to stay on him, continuous massaging his tongue.

Tears of frustration were streaming down the cook face as his body giving into the pleasure. Unconsciously his legs began to spread wider and his hips were gently rocking into Zoro fingers, essentially fucking himself on the digits. The detective decided he wanted to end this and started to speed up his actions causing Sanji to practically scream in his mouth. However as Zoro was nearing his victory there was one thing he didn’t account for, Sanji closing his mouth. It was a natural reflective to the pleasure he was receiving and without warming he slam his teeth into the green hair man tongue.

“OW! Fuck Sanji!” Zoro groaned as he ripped himself away from the blonde, quickly getting off the bed to look in the mirror at what type of damage Sanji did. Finally the cook was allowed to take a breather and in that moment he remember the situation he was in. _“Oh yeah I’m supposed to free myself right?”_  Sanji began to wiggle his wrist loosening the fabric; however the process wasn’t as urgent as before. A shiver went through his spine as he felt his hole clenching in and out wanting to be penetrated once again. _“Damn this feeling, I’m beginning to lose it… I need to free myself!”_

Sanji eyes squinted as he felt the cloth around his right fist about to be loosening but Zoro couldn’t be having that now. “ _Come on almost_ …THERE?!” As if he had been shock by lighting, Sanji whole being froze. His eyes widen as he look down to see the head of Zoro cock making its way into him. “Oi, oi, oi I thought…” Zoro gave Sanji a grin as he grabbed ahold of both the blonde legs spreading them apart even further. “Hey it’s still fair game after all you haven’t cum **yet** so I get to do whatever I want!”

“Wait a min… AH!” Sanji threw his head back as he felt Zoro going into him in one fell swoop not stopping until he was fully inside the blonde. Sanji almost when cross eye for a moment at how quickly everything had happen and was thankful that Zoro didn’t begin thrusting there and then. Catching his breath Sanji tried to remain composure as he waited for Zoro to thrust into him. Although much to his surprise Zoro pull out. “Wha…AH!!!” Quickly the detective fingers replace his cock and began to massage Sanji prostate but it wasn’t’ the same as his body desire something thicker inside of him. Before Sanji could get any more work up, Zoro took out his fingers and slam his cock back inside Sanji causing the blonde to let out a scream and arch in the process. “Zoro!” Sanji haft scream and moan as he waited to be thrusted into but like before the detective pull out. This time he began to stroke his cock causing the cook to groan in frustration. “WHAT the hell are you doing?!” Zoro shrug “Don’t know…” and just like before he remove penetrated his husband once again. Sanji could feel a fury burn throughout his begin as he felt the moss head removing his length from him again but this time the blonde had enough. Breaking through the binds he attempted to grab ahold of Zoro length but the detective easily push him back onto bed.

“Well looks like you win, I lose.” Zoro smirk as he got off the bed and went back to sitting on the chair. This time however he completely removed his pants and his legs were spread wide revealing everything to Sanji. Placing two fingers in his mouth Zoro began to suck on them, lubricating them. Afterwards he place two digits in front of his entrance but not going any farther than that almost as if he was observing Sanji reaction. “What wrong aren’t you going to claim your prize?”

Sanji was dumbfounded he had won their little game but somehow he didn’t feel like claiming his prize. His ass was still twitching begging to be filled and as he forced himself on all fours he could feel his legs shaking like crazy. He was in no condition to fuck he just wanted to be fuck. _“Arg damn this moss, making me all hot and bother I should have realized what he was doing sooner!”_

However despite this the ball was in his court now, he could chose to accept the offer but that would postpone the sex since he would need time to calm down and regain his strength. Or he could ask the man to make love to him. It was a difficult choice but…ARG!!! Damn it! Now he knew why Zoro took so long with his decision but at least Zoro was able to man up and agree to bottom so why couldn’t he. After all it wasn’t like this was a permeant thing and it was still their wedding night.

Screw his pride all he wanted was to make love with his husband!

“Mr. Vinsmoke won’t you mind coming here and so kindly make me scream in pleasure like you promise!”

Zoro wasn’t expecting that and a trickle of blood pour down his nose. “Yes SIR!”

………………….

“OH GOD!” Now there was a definitely difference between penetration and actual movement. Sanji couldn’t breathe as Zoro began to move his hips. This was a level of intensity he had never experience before! If he had to describe this feeling, it was odd. Being fuck was a fine line between discomfort and pleasure. However this being his first time Sanji figured the more he bottom the more he’ll get used to it.

Another thing he noticed was how his senses were on high alert and every little touch, sound or taste would increase his pleasure. Watching Zoro thrust into him was an experience, as he gazed upon his partner desperate expression. The way his hands grip tightly around his hips and the tinkle of sweat dropping onto his skin. The man above him look so powerful and sexy, this cause Sanji to arch as he felt a spike in pleasure. He needed to cum but Zoro quickly grab ahold of his hand forcing him away from his cock. “No I’m going to show you a pleasure different from your hand.”

Instead of using words the blonde let out a frustrated scream and Zoro let out a moan as he felt the cook walls tighten inside of him. “Aah…Sanji relax and trust me! Just look at me, only concentrate on me!” Zoro release Sanji wrist and instead guided his arms around his neck.  Naturally Sanji legs soon follow as he wrapped them around his lover waist. The detective thrusts became quicker and more vigorous leaving Sanji to cling to dear life as the powerful thrusts knock the breath right out of him. “Zoro, ZORO!!!” He began to chant as the detective decided to focus his efforts into the cook sweet spot.

It was hard to maintain his sanity as the blonde desperately needed to touch his cock. In fact he could have cum any minute now but he needed more simulation. All this was doing was creating a built up with no release and Sanji briefly wonder if he would die before feeling the wonderful release of orgasm.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he felt how tight Sanji was becoming. _“Guess it’s time now.”_ Quickly Zoro grab ahold of the man underneath him and in one full swooped he change their positions. Now Zoro was sitting on the bed and Sanji in his lap. Gripping the blonde hips he forced the blonde into two thrusts causing Sanji to scratch his nails into Zoro back leading the green hair man to let out a groan. “Damn I think you broke skin!” However his pain was mild to the torture Sanji was experiencing, the blonde look down at his crimson length and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Looking up to his lover Sanji let out a desperate pled “Zoro I want to cum!”

“Don’t worry we’ll do it together!” Sealing Sanji lips the detective lifted his husband hips one more time but this time he slam Sanji down with all his might while thrusting into the blonde as well. The cook tore his way away from Zoro as he went into a full arch because Oh God he was Cumming! Why the hell did he wait so long to do THIS?! It felt so good his orgasm was so intense and looong and the added bonus of being filled by his lover was sending him into a frenzy. Zoro watch in amazement as Sanji began to twitch, toss around and grab his hair as he was literally going mad with pleasure.

After his high the cook flop down into the bed and began to mumble some nonsense only being brought back to sanity once Zoro gave him a good slap on his thigh. “So I take it that you enjoy yourself?” Zoro joke as he pulled out causing Sanji to release one last moan. “Do…n’t flatter yourself I’ll have you screaming next time!” Zoro chuckle as he fell on top of his lover resting his head on his chest. “I take you up on that offer then.” Sanji scoff but couldn’t help but smile at his moss head. He would do it to him next time and he couldn’t wait to see all of Zoro expressions and listening to all his moans and screams.

“I love you” Sanji whisper as he kissed the top of Zoro forehead. “I love you too” Zoro sigh as both men took a moment to enjoy this blissful moment…until they reality came crashing in on them.

“OH MY GOD!” Quickly both men open their eyes and saw a very frantic nurse at the door way. “Someone call the cops! There’s a pervert attacking one of our patients!” Sanji was about to say something but Zoro place his hand over his mouth and calmly look at the nurse. “Don’t worry Ma’am I am the police.”

“AAAAaahhh!!!”

………………………………….

 

**Round 14 (Final Round)**

**Sanji vs Zoro**

**Outcome: Zoro wins**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT! The story not over yet!!!
> 
> Next two chapters will be an epilogue filled with smut because I blue ball you guys long enough. Each chapter will showcase Sanzo or Zosan to satisfy all your needs plus there will be a bonus surprise!


	19. Epilogue-Part 1- Zosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the last two chapters you all been waiting for. An excuse to write both Zosan and Sanzo smut hope you guys enjoy it!

“Well there you have it folks, for the third time this month Roronoa Zoro has successfully defended his title!” With a smile Sanji switch the station from sports to music. It was amazing how much change had occurred in their two years of marriage and Sanji was happy to brag that his husband was the greatest swordsman in the world.

Who knew that getting caught by that nurse was the final kick the moss head needed to set his dream into motion. Then again he was forced into an early retirement as it was the only way to stop the traumatized woman from going to the media. Still Sanji had to be impressed with his husband. With only haft a year training to perfected his three swords style he was strong enough to take out all his competition. Crowning him the second strongest in the world but of course that wasn’t good enough. Immediately after his new ranking he called out Mihawk to fight him.

Sanji to this day still had shivers run down his spine as he remembered that epic battle. Both swordsmen were neck and neck, neither one would budge but the battle had gone on far too long that they were both at their limits. With their limbs shaking, heart racing and adrenalin pumping they let out one last attack. In one fell swoop Zoro managed to do the impossible, where so many men had tried but fail. The golden eye man sword broke right in front of him, and then the champion fell onto his knees and collapse to the floor unmoving. Thus singling a new era as Zoro had become the greatest swordsman in the world.

Although Sanji was happy that Zoro had finally reached his dream there was a downside to it. Unlike his old job, Zoro had to constantly travel and sometimes Sanji would be alone for weeks. Sure they talk through phone and skype but the cook wanted the real thing. To hold him, embrace him and especially have the moss head tell him how much he loves and meant to him.

Now Zoro was supposed to come back today but the green hair man was apparently visiting an old friend and his dojo so his stay was extended to a week. Naturally Sanji took exception to his and was going to surprise (punish) Zoro when he got home. With a bunch of toys he got at Tsuru but the old woman told him that it would be better to go in person.

So here he was talking her advice and driving a three hour trip to meet his husband. “I wonder what stupid expression his face will have when he sees me?!”

……………………………….

By doing some simple research Sanji was able to locate the dojo that Zoro friend own. Night had fallen when he arrived but despite this, the cook timing was impeccable. Zoro had just come out of the dojo and Sanji rush to greet him. However as soon as he got out of his car a group of the swordsman fans appear out of nowhere, nearly trampling the blonde to death. Getting up he groan in pain and was surprise to find that most of Zoro fan base was female. Now Sanji wasn’t jealous he knew Zoro would just brush them off.

However one of his fans didn’t quite get the hint and grab ahold of the moss hair man trying to pull him in for a kiss. Sanji could see the look of horror on his husband face, as his lips were about to touch the young fan face. Thankfully Zoro’s friend grabbed ahold of his waist, pulling the green hair man into his chest. It was almost possessive the way he did it and Sanji could feel his insides burn with rage as the bastard hand was just an inch shy away from Zoro ass! “Oh that’s right you’re married and this must be your husband!” The green idiot began to blush and his ‘friend’ began laughing.

After that the crowd settled down and Sanji wanted to use this chance to finally greet Zoro but that friend of his was fast. Quickly the man pull Zoro into a taxi and the two of them headed off to who knows where. Sanji made sure to hop into his car and follow them because he would be damn if he was leaving Zoro alone with that homewrecker!

………………………………

Following the car had led Sanji to a club, not the most fancy place but Sanji knew that Zoro would go anywhere if it involved a free drink. Quickly the cook parked his car and followed the two men inside but his plan was met with an unexpected obstacle. “Sorry bud no men allow, its ladies night.” 

“What do you mean it’s ladies night, you just let those two men in?!” The security guard turn back to look at the two men he let in, then at Sanji and shrug. “Sorry celebrities are the expectation, the only way you’re going to get in is if you grow a rack and ditch your junk!” Sanji gritted his teeth, he was about to kick this asshole nuts off! However with his luck being the way it was a police car show up preventing Sanji from doing any damage to the bouncer. Begrudging the cook put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

_“This is so not over!”_

_………………………………_

Sneaking into the back of the club was a piece of cake since the moronic kitchen staffs left the back door right open. Pissing Sanji off to no end “Tsk if they’re so worry about protecting the ladies shouldn’t they cover all their bases?!” Either way the rest of his journey should be an easy one all he had to do was find Zoro now!

“Did you hear there some kind of pervert sneaking around?!” Sanji heart literally drop _“How?! I just got in?!”_  The brunette waitress let out a sigh “Don’t worry the police are looking around so they should catch the pervert soon enough!” Sanji resolve eventually broke and the cook tried to escape this accursed place but he kitchen staff had return leaving him trap. Quickly thinking he ran until he spotted what look like to be a closet. After closing the door he realized that lady luck wasn’t with him today because he was in the women changing room! Thankfully there was nobody there but now the blonde had to think fast _! “Damn it never thought I would need to use such a disgraceful talent but looks like I have no choice!”_

……………………………….

Sanji was both proud and disgusted with himself as he observed his reflection in the mirror. After sneaking though one of the lockers he had found the material he needed for his ‘disguise’. He currently was dress in one of the waitress outfits. His top consisted up a black suite vest with a white undershirt. The sleeves were cut short and frilly at the end, meanwhile in the middle of the blouse he successfully tied up a hot pink ribbon with a faux ruby broach in the middle. The bottom haft of his outfit consisted of a simple black skirt that was _waaay_ to short for his comfort. It barely was low enough to cover his balls! Well at least the outfit came with black stockings to cover up his hairy legs. Then somehow he managed to find a pair of hot pink heels that fit him. However this wasn’t enough next he was the makeup which was done spectacular. It was simple, just a bit of pink eye should and lipstick and he was already looking the part…well expect for the obvious fact of his facial hair. Damn he wanted to throw up! Now he was looking like one those Okama he loathe so much! Urge maybe being arrested by the police wasn’t so bad.

Either way what the blonde needed to do was just leave and then he could call Zoro and tell his green ass to come to him! Yup his plan was fool proof that’s until he ran into two of the waitress. “Yo new girl we been looking for you, we need you out front!” Thankfully since the club was so dark it was hard to see his masculine features but there was still no way in hell he wanted to go out front and have people look at him like this! “Um no I was just leaving you see…” Damn his voice couldn’t get any faker but the red head didn’t want to hear his excuse. “Now don’t you dare tried to wallow your way out of this we need all the hands we can get, this Zoro guy is practically drinking us dry!”

Sanji wanted to face palm as he was drag to the front of the club. _“I want a divorce!”_

 …………………………...

Sanji sigh as he was shove a tray and forced to carry a large bottle of sake to the moss head table. _“Once I get there I’m going to make sure I dump this whole bottle on his…ECK?!”_ To his surprise he felt someone rub up behind him. _“Must be an accident”_ and he was going to continue on his way until said person drag him back. Feeling from behind it didn’t seem like a woman and there was a very obvious budge he could make out. Sanji whole body shut down as he froze due to the shock of what the man was trying to do to him. He felt a greedy hand trying to grope his nonexistent breast and hike his skirt up. “What the hell?” He heard the other man mutter and Sanji could clearly tell from his voice that he was drunk. “Cindy when did you grow a pair?”  

Finally reaching his breaking point Sanji snap. All he wanted to do was surprise his husband and spend some quality time together. Was that so WRONG?!   The blonde could feel tears of frustration foaming in his eyes. _“Enough of this! Waiting for you to come home, spending so many night alone! Constantly missing you! This is all_ …YOUR FAULT!!!”

……………………………

Zoro sigh as he took another sip of his drink. The music was loud and terrible; seats were uncomfortable and most important it was so hard to see in this poor excuse of an establishment. The only reason he was here (besides the free booze) was his friend needed some help. Apparently one of the waitresses was his girlfriend and some creep was stalking her. 

So his friend figure to bring him along since (not to be bragging) he was one of the strongest people on planet. So all he had to do was intimate the creep and the problem would be solved. However Zoro couldn’t see anything and even with a photo of Cindy in his hand all the waitress look the same to him.

 Zoro let out a long sigh as he looked at the two officers across from him. No sooner than after they had come in the club, the two idiots in blue came up to them and started their interrogation. Naturally with them not being the suspects the questioning finish fairly quickly but what Zoro got from them was one of the waitress had seen the pervert and call the cops to take him away.

However in spite of this, after the interview the two officers immediately got side track by the beautiful women in the club. _‘Tsk using their uniforms to flirt with some girls, what disgrace to the force!”_ The longer Zoro watch them the more he wanted to bash both their heads in. Actually scratch that, he was going to bash both their heads in! Screw getting arrested these two lunkheads needed to learn a lesson no how to do their jobs!

Just as Zoro got out of his booth a body flew right past him crashing into the table and breaking it. Zoro eye widen in shock as he turn to the direction where the man was thrown. Now no matter the lighting or what he may be wearing as long as he could see his curly brow Zoro would always be able to identify his love cook.

“Sanji why are you here and dress like that?”

………………………

**_/////Aftermath/////_ **

So after the police report was filled out and the creep finally was arrested Zoro and Sanji drove back to the hotel that the swordsman was staying at.

After a good ten minutes Sanji had finally taken out all the makeup that was cake onto his face. Walking out of the bathroom he saw Zoro siting on the edge of the bed starting at him. Sanji let out a huff as he walked towards the corner of the room opening Zoro duffle bag in the search for more appropriate clothing. “You’re still mad? Don’t know why I thought you would be happy that you help a lady out.” Sanji ignore the comment as he grab ahold of one of Zoro white t-shirts and black sweatpants. “She says thank you because of you that creep was so traumatized that he’ll never come near her again!”

Sanji still didn’t say anything but almost got a heart attack when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. “Is this because everyone saw you in this waitress outfit?” Zoro mused as he tugged at the short skirt causing Sanji to slap his hand away. “Don’t worry with what you did no one cares that you cross dress.”

Sanji turn to face his husband giving him an unimpressive expression causing Zoro to laugh as he pushed the blonde against the wall. “Well then let me make it up to you and have your forget about all this as I drown you in pleasure.” Sanji closed his eyes as his husband gave him a deep kiss while taking back his clothing. After all with the ways things were heading Sanji wasn’t going to need clothes.

A few swirl from his tongue and he already had the cook panting. Sanji was left breathless and after Zoro release his lips the blonde was gasping for air. After deciding that the blonde top had enough attention the green hair man squatted down so that he was facing Sanji crotch. Gently he parted the cook legs and began to pull down the black stocking. Looking up he almost wants to laugh as the choice of underwear his husband had worn. Now he knew for a fact that Sanji was into colorful underwear and in some horrible twist of faith, today; the cook was wearing none other than a pair of pink underwear. _“Man he’s really is Mr. Pink”_ Zoro muse as he pull off the silk material before licking one big strip along Sanji harden cock. Sanji let out a soft gasp but it evolve into a loud moan as Zoro began to deep throat him. Now unlike before Zoro had finally managed to find a way around his hatred for cum. It took many attempts (and a lot of puke) to realize that he could go down on the cook just as long as he didn’t get any cum in his mouth. So as the blonde was reaching his enable climax Zoro pull his mouth away giving the man three hard stoke before being painted with hot seed.

Sanji feel a tug at his skirt, opening his eyes the blonde look on in horror as the marimo wiping his fluids into the black fabric. Without thinking Sanji began his assault and tried to kick his lover away. “Oi what are you doing you moss idiot?! I have to return this outfit to the poor waitress I took it from!” Zoro quickly got up and laugh “If it’s any consolation I do find it to be very sexy on you!”  Suddenly he had a leg flying towards him and Zoro took the hit to his right shoulder but as a repercussion he took ahold of the cook powerful leg.

Sanji quickly snap away from his fury once he heard fabric ripping. Looking down he saw that not only had he torn the skirt almost in haft but the stockings as well and…even his expensive underwear. _“Note to self-remember to stop wearing my good underwear when I have sex with the marimo!”_

“Wells guest this is all useless.” Zoro stated as he rip off all the destroy fabric from the cook waist, leaving him completely naked from the bottom. Leaning in Zoro went in for another kiss and Sanji moan as he wrapped his arms around the green hair man neck. “Zoro” Sanji panted as they broke from the kiss “No need to prepare you can enter me just like this.”

“My what a little schemer you are” Sanji roll his eyes at that one before locking lips with Zoro once again. While the two were kissing Zoro used this opportunity to ready himself and a line the tip of his cock with Sanji hole. It was at this point he remember that the cook’s leg was still resting on his shoulder and it was amazing to see how flexible the blonde was. The limb was almost 90 degrees up in the air and there was no trace of pain or discomfort anywhere on Sanji face. Zoro gasp as he felt his cock throbbing he needed to enter the cook now!

Sanji let out a scream as Zoro ram his manhood into him. “You beast, be more gentle will ya!” Zoro smile as he pushed his husband fully against the wall before ramming into him at full speed. “Oh My GOD!” Sanji screamed so loud that the glassware in the kitchen began to chip. The heat inside him was growing at an alarming rate but the most frustrating part about this was the angle, in which Zoro was screwing him in. It kept missing his sweet spot keeping Sanji on edge, thankfully Zoro noticed this and using his strength he grab hold of Sanji other leg forcing it up onto his other shoulder. With no leverage, Sanji had but to wrap his arms around Zoro neck holding on for dear life as the man fucked him quick and deeply.

Zoro confident with his strength decided to try out a fantasy he had for a while. Sanji gasp as he felt his back leaving the wall and look at his lover in concern “Zoro what are you do…ING!!!” Somehow Zoro managed to reposition them and made it so that Sanji legs were now wrap around his waist. Although the fun didn’t stop there with an iron grip on the cook slender hips he began to bounce the man into his cock while thrusting up as well. “SO DEEP!” Sanji sob as he felt his whole body shake and his toe began to curl as his orgasm hit him hard, practically wrecking him from the inside out.

“Zoro give me a minute…please!” Sanji panted as he knew the moss head libido wasn’t done. Far from it since the moss head hadn’t cum once since this started. Zoro wordlessly walk both of them to the bed and without pulling out of his lover slam Sanji into the bed knocking the wind right out of the blonde. “Wait a min…!” However the swordsman ignored his plea and began to thrust widely into the heated space. Sanji bite his finger as he tried to surpass his screams but quickly it was becoming an impossible task. Zoro smirk as he watched the cook cock come back to life with pre cum spilling everywhere. Then he looked up and witnesses the blonde idiot nearly chewing his finger off.

Sanji gasp as Zoro force his hand away from his mouth and held it firmly onto the bed. Tears began to ripple through the blonde as he felt Zoro grasp as his cock milking him for whatever he had left. At this point it was Sanji third time cumming and with his cock becoming super sensitive now his final wave of orgasm was so intense that he nearly ripped off his own hair as he convulse and twitch. Zoro soon followed suite as he felt the cook’s insides practically squeezing him for all he got.

Afterwards Zoro collapse onto Sanji chest and the two took a moment to settle down. Zoro gave Sanji a quickly peck on his chest before shakenly lifting himself off and pulling out causing a small moan to come from his lover. Zoro smile as he watch how utterly wreck his lover was. His hair was disheveled revealing both his brow, eyes almost roll into his head and the best part (besides the heavy breathing) was that trickle of blood coming down Sanji nose. That’s how Zoro knew that the cook really enjoy their intense exercise.

“Need a smoke?” Zoro mused as he got off the bed which Sanji breathless responded with a yes.


	20. Epilogue- Part 2- Sanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to showcase bottom Zoro!

Zoro began to stir when he felt a shift in the bed. Slowly opening his eye he found that his arms no longer contain the love cook. Turning over to his right and away from the blinding sun, he saw his husband standing in front of him. “Morning” he let out a sleepy yawn as their actives last night had almost drain all the energy from him. “Morning my sleepy moss” Sanji swoon as he gave a couple of kisses all over his face causing Zoro to push his off. “Damn cook you always get so mushy after intense sex!”

Sanji shrug and Zoro got up onto his arm using the other one to rub his eye. It wasn’t until he was completely awake that he noticed the blonde morning wood with leaking sap to boot. “Urge you still horny, I thought I fuck you hard enough last night?!” Sanji shrug as he lean against the wall “You been away too much, makes me lonely…and pent up!” Zoro groaned as he flop himself back onto the bed. “Can’t we do it back again tonight or when we get home, I’m still tired!”

“Then…” Sanji walk over to the bed ripping the sheets away from Zoro causing the man to let out a grump groan as he felt a shiver run down his spine. “How about I pay you back with a little service then?” Zoro shot the blonde an irritated look but then cave in “Fine as long as I don’t have to do any work, do whatever you want with me!”

“Well if you say so my slutty moss!”  

After some manhandling, Sanji had his lover exactly how he wanted him. Face away and ass in the air! Well…actually it was the only position that he could have sex with Zoro in. Turns out that nose bleed incident wasn’t a onetime deal, sometime after their honeymoon Sanji tried to top several times resulting in serve blood loss and many trips to the ER. This happen about ten times before Sanji realized that doing it doggy style was the way to go.

 Either way Zoro was thankful the love cook had figure it out, as between the two of them he was the one who enjoy bottoming the most. After all it was easier to receive then give and after intense training sessions Zoro just wanted to relax and be pampered. He especially love all the kinky ideas Sanji would come up with, that usually ended blowing his mind and load…hard! Zoro sigh as he rubbed his face into the pillow as he waited to see what his lover had in store for him.

…………………………….

The foreplay didn’t last very long as Zoro hole was accustomed to getting stretch and was twitching for something bigger in no time. Zoro open his eye and turn his head as he felt Sanji getting off the bed. “Don’t worry marimo I’m not leaving you it’s just I need to get something.” Zoro cock his brow as he waited to see what the blonde needed to get. After a minute Sanji return and plop a plastic bag next to Zoro head. The green hair man got up onto his arms, watching Sanji take out the contents. “Went to Tsuru before coming here so figure I would get my money worth from that trip!”

Zoro nodded as he placed his head back on the pillow not wanting to see the rest, leaving it as a surprise for himself. Before marrying Sanji, Zoro was opposed to the idea of sex toys (since his last experience didn’t go so well). However Sanji had shown Zoro that he was quite capable of pleasuring the swordsman with them and after some crazy rounds of sex Zoro was all but hook.

With a click Zoro could hear a bottle of lube opening. “I don’t need anymore…OH MY GOD!” Suddenly everything was zeroing in on his ass as he felt the tip of a silicon cone slowing pushing its way inside of him, stretching and opening up his insides. “You’re starting with a plug?!” Sanji shrugged, pressing his thumb on the middle of the silicon disk pushing the toy further in. So it would brush against the swordsman prostate. Zoro naturally let out a loud yelp as Sanji use his free hand to fetch another toy. “Don’t see what the problem is? I need to make sure your stretch. After all some of these guys are pretty big and I do know how much you love having something big inside of you!”

“Please yours is not even that …AH!” A sudden coolness encases his length causing Zoro to turn to see what the hell Sanji was doing to him. It felt weird, whatever it was, and it was slimy and tight! “Clam down marimo just go back to your sex daze I’ll promise to make it better soon!” Zoro let out a mutter _“You better!”_  Before placing his head back onto the pillow. Sanji smile as he began his work, now his husband was hard but he wasn’t fully erect is yet and so Sanji needed to help him out with that. After pouring some of his special lube he wrapped the white silicon tube around the green hair man length. He had to suppress a laugh as it almost looked like a giant condom.   

“Sanji it’s so warm” Zoro moan as the coolness around his length soon turned into a heated cavern making him full erect once again. “That’s good, just relax and enjoy.” Sanji muse stroking his lover length with the toy. Zoro hips soon began to join in as he slowly thrust downwards fucking into the silicon tube. “Hmm feels like I’m inside you” he moan causing Sanji to let out a little moan of his own as he rub his length. “Mm that’s a nice thought, but for now we’re focusing on your hole!” Zoro eye shot open as he felt Sanji pulling on the plug inside him.

_“Time to end this”_ Sanji laugh darkly as he began to pry the toy from Zoro ass and speed up the one on his dick. “Sanji!” Zoro gasp in surprise, then in a mixture of arousal and pain as he felt how hot his insides were becoming. _“Damn the lube must have a heating effect!”_ The way Sanji would twist and tug at the silicon was causing the friction to intensify and Zoro could feel himself about to burst. This was realized when In fact it was when the plug was finally removed that he unloaded his essences into the other toy.

Zoro shorty after fell onto the bed a quivering mess but Sanji wasn’t done far from it. “Good you enjoy that, now let’s go into round two!”

………………………

Sanji enjoy seeing Zoro hole contract in and out as he place another bead into the man. “Fuck Sanji can’t we do anything else, I hate beads!” Zoro groaned as he felt the size increase with every ball he push in. “Nonsense, besides I’m on the last one” Zoro let out a strain groan as he struggle to take in the last one but with a firm push Sanji managed to get it in. Zoro was allow a minute to rest as the cook began to rub soothing circles around his back while slipping his ring finger in the circle hook end of the toy. Which he gracefully tug upwards almost in a 90 degree angle causing Zoro to lift his ass high into the air as he at the mercy of the string. “Sanji what the hell?!” The blonde smirk at he watch Zoro hips quiver trying their best to stay up. “Nothing I’m just having some fun!” Sanji mused placing a hand on the smalls of Zoro back before pushing the moss head down. The swordsman let out a moan as he felt the biggest bead being forcing its way out of him. “WAIT!”

“Alright you want to take it out yourself?” Zoro could feel his whole body blush as he turn. One arm still supporting him while the other spread his cheek. _“I would have to push but…”_ It was too embarrassing, one of the reasons why he hated beads so much! _“Urge I’m going to kill him later for this!”_   With a blush and a silent farewell to his dignity Zoro finally spoke up “He…help me” he whisper but the cook faux deafness “Oi what was that marimo?”

“Asshole you hear me, get these beads out of my ass!” Sanji was taken back at such a crude command but his swordsman was horny so he needed to comply. Lifting Zoro up he rested the man back against his chest while holding Zoro firmly around his waist to keep his husband balance. Zoro let out a breathless gasp as Sanji began to tug pulling out the first bead. Sanji let out a hiss as he felt dull fingernails scrape against the hand that was holding the swordsman. “Relax will ya, this isn’t your first time with these things!” Sanji could hear a growl come from Zoro follow by a mixture of a moan and scream. “Just use your muscles to push it out!”

Zoro wanted to die as a blush creep over his whole body. “I…ah hate you so much right NOW!” With one finally pull the first one was out then the second and the third leaving the moss hair man a quivering mess of nerves and pleasure. Each time a bead would be pull out it would roughly scrap against his prostate causing a jolt of pleasure to run down the green hair man spine. However it wasn’t enough for him to cum all it did was tease his libido. Finally the last one came out with an obscene pop causing Zoro to blush as Sanji turn his head around allowing for the two to kiss.

Meanwhile Sanji free hand was searching for something, after some fail attempts (was hard to see with a face full of marimo) he got his prize. “Round three now my little marimo!”  
………………….

Zoro broke from the kiss the moment he felt the tip of another toy pushing his way into him. At this point he was done with such devices and wanted the real thing! Being the stronger of the two Zoro was able to dislodge Sanji hold on him and push away the toy. “Zoro what are you…Oft!” With one strong push Zoro had Sanji fall back onto the bed.

Taking the lead the swordsman took ahold of his lover heated prick and put it against his hole. It wasn’t a struggle as he took the whole thing in one fell swoop causing him and Sanji to let out a unionized moan. Sanji whip back his fringe as he took a good look at the man on his lap. Zoro was going to ride him but he was still facing away from him, leaving the cook only to admire his back. _“Man I really need to work on this nose bleed condition!”_  Zoro began some experimental rolls of his hip causing Sanji head to fall back onto the bed as he let out a series of small gasp.

Once Zoro got a rhythm going he lifted himself up about halfway then slam himself back down again. Sanji using all his strength grab ahold of Zoro hips guiding the green hair man as he rides him. “Damn and here I thought you were too tired!”

“Yeah well this is your fault for teasing me!” Zoro moan as he lifted himself up higher almost slipping out of the cook before sitting himself back down. Damn how Zoro loves riding his husband, the heat and intensity of it all was driving him crazy and he was beginning to feel his orgasm approaching. “Ah Faster!” He told himself increasing his pace making his thrusts shorter and faster. “Damn it Zoro! Listen to me!” Sanji growled smacking the big oft ass but that only cause the man to arch and let out a louder moan. “I’m going to cum early if you keep this up!” However his pleads fell on deaf ears as Zoro continue his vigorous rhythm. “ _Tsk does he think of me as some sort human sex toy?!”_

Zoro let out a hiss as he felt the cook hands digging deeper into his hips. _“Well then I’ll have to remind him who’s in charge here!”_ With a burst of strength Sanji managed to push Zoro off of him and back onto his hands and knees but before his mossy lover could complain he slam back into him. “Ah San…” Zoro gasp, shaking as the new angle was hitting his sweet spot head on. With Sanji orgasm nearing the cook began a punishing rhythm causing Zoro to lose his voice as the breath was knocked right out of him.

“Aah yes! Fuck ME!” Zoro scream coarsely, arching as he felt the wave of orgasm approaching. Zoro eye roll up and droll to escape his mouth as he knew he would cum at any moment now. Sanji let out a moan as he felt himself nearing release but he needed to stay focus after all he wanted to cum together with Zoro. So he opted to start at his lover beautiful back.

Damn it was flawless a true testament to what Zoro had been through. No matter what obstacles he face or how dire the situation was he would face it head on…well anything that didn’t pertain to sex. Still it was sure an erotic sight to look at. Decorated with sweat it glistens beautifully in the sunlight. Then there was the way his spine dip each time he hit the marimo sweet spot. Sanji moan as he wondered what expression Zoro was wearing.

Probably hot with sweat, lots of drool as he scream in pleasure. “Oh God I-Can’t!” Sanji gasp finally losing himself to his lover. However luckily for him Zoro quickly follow suit and with one final moan he came for the third time. “Damn cook that was…!” Zoro jolted as he felt a liquid spray all over his back and quickly turn to see that it was blood. “Damn it Sanji how many times do I have to tell you not to bleed all over my back!”

“Can’t help it your sexy when you cum!” Zoro turn back trying to hid his blush from his lover but failing “I love you” Sanji almost whisper before pulling out and plopping himself right next to Zoro. “I also miss you; wish you didn’t have to leave so much.” Zoro sigh as he stroke his lover hair revealing both his ocean blue eye that were fill with sadness. Kissing his forehead Zoro let out an apology “Don’t worry I decided to travel less from now on, if someone wants to challenge then let them come to me!”

Zoro smile as he saw the cook eyes lit up and lean in for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Sanzo is my prefer ship between these two ;D


	21. Fanart- Zosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See this is what you get for commenting my shitty artwork XD
> 
> Also texts reads  
> Zoro: "Need a smoke"  
> Sanji: "Yea"


	22. Fanart Sanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you get for commenting my shitty artwork XD  
> Text  
> Zoro- "Damn it Sanji how many times do I have to tell you not to bleed on my back!"  
> Sanji- "Can't help it your so sexy when you cum!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus finally ends my story I want to thank everyone of my readers for all your support and wonderful comments, kudos, and even bookmarks.  
> It means a lot that so many people enjoy this work.
> 
> Thank you all :D


End file.
